


It's was really not that kind of game

by cheshirenekow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everybody loves Draco, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, M/M, Multi, Reencarnación, Reincarnation, celoso Harry, i just wanted draco to be happy, i love suggestions, if you are here you can not judge and you know it, jelous harry, no beta we die like men, obvio draco, tierno draco, todos aman a draco
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirenekow/pseuds/cheshirenekow
Summary: A los ochos año, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, tuvo su primera crisis existencial. Es decir no todos los días te dabas cuenta que no sólo reencarnaste en un mundo mágico, si no que además el mundo es sospechosamente parecido al juego de citas que le regalo a su hermano en su otra vida, oh y ¿ya mencionó que solía ser mujer?Todo lo que Draco quería era tocar el piano y evitar la ruta de la ruina, así que no estaba seguro porque el protagonista y los rivales le estaban prestando atención a él en lugar de a los objetivos de captura... Estaba bastante seguro de que no era ese tipo de juego.Que por favor alguien le dijera que no existia ruta secreta yaoi escondida que olvidó.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Everyone, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 147





	1. Draco and the evil video games

Lucius Malfoy siempre supo que su hijo era diferente.

A diferencia de otros bebés Draco no lloraria o haría alboroto a menos de que fuera últimamente necesario, en su lugar tan solo observaria el lugar donde se encontraba, o a las personas a su alrededor, a veces movería sus pequeños dedos de forma tan delicada y con tal coordinación que Lucius dudaba que un bebé debería tener.

Cuando los meses comenzaron a pasar y su hijo aún no decía palabra, o mejor dicho parecía ni siquiera querer intentarlo, lo llevaron con todos los sanadores y especialistas que pudieron encontrar, pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusion: no había nada de malo con Draco y probablemente hablaría cuando así lo quisiera.

La respuesta no era satisfactoria ¿que pasaba si decidía nunca hablar? ¿Como haría hechizos sin hablar? Una parte de él tan solo quería forzar a su hijo a hablar, pero algo en esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos siempre le haría detenerse... Tal vez debería tener fe en su hijo.

A los tres años Draco en lugar de hablar, comenzó a hacer gestos con sus manos para luego ver de forma expectante a las personas a la que se dirigía como si esperara una respuesta, después de mucha investigación, resultó que lo que su hijo infante estaba realizando era lenguaje de señas.

Lo que creaba una pregunta totalmente distinta ¿dónde su hijo de tres años aprendió lenguaje de señas?

Nuevamente fueron con todos los especialista y esta vez si pudieron darle una respuesta.

Su hijo tenía memorias de una vida pasada, lo que llevaba a la conclusión de que probablemente en su otra vida Draco era mudo, razón por la cual en lugar de intentar hablar utilizando su boca, usaba el lenguaje de gestos.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo Lucius no sabía que pensar al respecto, según lo que él especialista le explicó, todo el mundo reencarnaba, pero no todos eran capaces de retener memorias, al menos no memorias tan claras como la de su hijo, por lo general se retenía breves sentimientos asociados a lugares o situaciones creando lo que los Muggles conocían como Deja vu, cuando creían ya haber experimentado una situación similar antes sin saber cuando.

Por ahora Lucius era feliz pudiendo escuchar a su hijo hablar, claro después de explicarle que de hecho no había nada malo con su voz y podía hablar si lo quería.

— Vamos amor, tu puedes. — Dijo Narcissa incentivando a su hijo a decir su primera palabra, y este hizo una mueca.

— Cualquier palabra está bien. — Añadió intentando parecer calmado, pero en realidad estaba ansioso por escuchar la voz de su hijo y secretamente deseando que su primera palabra fuera "Padre" o "Papá" no era muy exigente.

— ¿Ya dij—

— ¡S-Severus! — exclamó el pequeño corriendo hasta su recién llegado padrino dejando a sus padres atrás.

Ni Lucius ni Narcissa alguna vez admitirán que hicieron un puchero decepcionados antes la clara preferencia de su hijo, y Severus tampoco admitirá haber sonreído con calidez al pequeño.

.

Narcissa estaba divertida viendo a su hijo recorrer las calles de Londres con interés y curiosidad. El especialista les recomendó estimular la memoria de Draco, asegurando que era más saludable que recuperará la mayor cantidad posible como niño que cuando fuera adulto o adolescente ya que podría causar un conflicto con su percepción del "Yo" entre otras cosas.

Gracias a que el lenguaje de señas que su hijo usaba — y _que ahora todos en la mansión sabían incluyendo a Severus, porque aunque ahora Draco hablaba los viejos hábitos morían difícil, y Draco favorecía el uso de sus manos por sobre el de su voz_ — era inglés, británico, al menos en su mayoría, sabían que al menos su hijo fue inglés, por lo que Londres fue un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar memorias, y era una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos.

Aunque... Aún había algo que le hacía ruido, su hijo aún reaccionaba con asombro a la magia... Lo que podría indicar que en su vida pasada fue un Muggle, y aunque eso estaba atrás, Narcissa no estaba segura si Lucius podría aceptar esto una vez se diera cuenta, sin mencionar la diferencia cultural que podría separarlos de su Draco una vez recuperará la gran de parte de sus recuerdos.

¿Que pasa si en su otra vida fue uno de esos horribles Muggles que creían que la magia era obra del diablo? Narcissa no estaba segura de que podía hacer como Madre...

— ¿Narcissa? — Pregunto Lucius al notar la callada y ella Parpadeo.

— Yo... — Murmuró notando que su hijo ya no estaba delante de ella. — ¿Donde está Draco? — Pregunto en ligero pánico que se estaba convirtiendo en total pánico al no encontrar a su hijo y pronto su Marido se sumó a la búsqueda.

— No puede haber ido muy lejos. — contestó viendo alrededor, las calles estaban casi vacías, y sólo habían algunas tiendas, miró un poco más y dentro de una de las tiendas vio una mata de cabello rubio platino como el suyo. — Ahí. — Señaló la tienda y pronto ambos se apresuraron a entrar.

Narcissa miró a todos lados dándose cuenta que el lugar era una tienda de música, y que por lo tanto estaba llena de instrumentos, pero aún no veía a su hijo.

— Si buscan a un pequeño de cabello rubio, fue al final de la tienda, dijo que estaba buscando el piano. — Indicó el cajero y no tardaron en seguir sus indicaciones.

— Dra—le intentó llamar Narcissa hasta que vio a su hijo mover sus dedos con suavidad sobre las teclas del piano.

Con una larga bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y al soltar el aire, comenzó a tocar. Era una suave, pero hermosa melodia, y mientras sentía como la canción traía toda clase de sentimientos, felices, tristes, melancólicos, Narcissa lo supo.

Quizás su hijo fue un Muggle en su otra vida, pero siempre fue mágico.

.

A los ocho años Draco sabía bastante cosas sobre quien era y sobre quien fue.

En esta vida, su nombre era Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy anteriormente Black. Venía de dos de las más prestigiadas, antiguas y famosas familia de magos de Europa, y era heredero de al menos los Malfoy.

Su casa era una mansión rodeada por pavos reales albinos, tenían elfos domésticos con los que disfrutaba conversar y jugar, y un Padrino que trabajaba en Hogwarts como maestro.

De su vida pasada sabía, que perdió la voz cuando era pequeño, los detalles no estaban claros, pero recuerda que fue una gran pérdida, hasta que su abuelo le enseñó a tocar el piano, y encontró su voz de nuevo.

Fue pianista y tocó en varios lugares del mundo para varias sinfonías y orquestas, y a veces por su cuenta, era un muy buen pianista y tenía o tuvo muchos premios que lo demostraban.

Y también recordaba haber visto a su hermano — _después de regalarle el juego_ — jugar Hogwarts, una historia de amor y magia!

Oh... Y también en su vida, era una mujer.

Así que, sip, a los ocho años Draco Abraxas Malfoy tuvo su primera crisis existencial.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo, Lucius decide hacer algo por su hijo, y el pequeño Draco recapitula sus memorias pasadas para tener un plan de acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso que este fic es algo nuevo que estoy probando, por lo cual no se cada cuanto actualice, y algunas cosas pueden ser diferentes ya que lo recuerdo de las películas es vago y principalmente me basó en los fics que he estado leyendo.
> 
> Oh y si les agrada Theodore Nott quizás no sea su Fic, no tengo nada contra el, pero alguien debe tomar el lugar de Draco como el bully de la escuela, y Draco sería mejor un Hufflepuff o un ravenclaw?

Lucius sabe que los Malfoy han formado parte de la casa de las serpientes por generaciones, así como también sabe que su pequeño Draco es un rayo de sol que no tiene ni un pelo de malicia en su cuerpo.

Así que... Como padre está obligado a hacer algo para asegurarse de que su hijo tenga las mejores oportunidades y todo eso comienza con la posibilidad de hacer conexiones importantes, y esas conexiones lo esperan en Slytherin así que Lucius camina decidido a enseñarle a su hijo como funciona el mundo, para que crezca de su ingenuidad e inocencia para y se convierta en la serpiente que está destinado a ser. 

— ¡Padre! ¡Padre! — Exclama su hijo, y Lucius sabe que debe ser algo importante si es que está usando su voz, porque a pesar de saber que puede usar su voz, Draco la usa lo menos posible, como si la cuidara, y para ser honestos, muchas veces después de un largo día en el ministerio teniendo que escuchar a los aburridos de sus compañeros de trabajo, el llegar a una casa silenciosa, pero llena de entusiasmo e historias de su hijo alivia su alma.

—¿Que sucede? — Pregunto notando qué su hijo traía algo en su espalda escondido.

— Preguntame como hacen los leones. — Pidió con ojos expectantes y elevando una ceja divertido Lucius decidió permitirle esto a su pequeño.

— ¿Como hacen los leones? — Pregunto rápidamente viendo la sonrisa de su hijo aumentar sacando un peluche de juguete con forma de león.

— ¡Rawr! — Gruñe enseñando el animal de felpa intentando parecer intimidante pero en su lugar siendo lo más adorable y hermoso que Lucius vio en su vida.

Yep, a la mierda Slytherin no hay forma de que Lucius deje a su pequeño sol juntarse con esas serpientes ¿para que? ¿Dejar que roben su inocencia? Nop, Lucius prefiere a su pequeño tal y como esta, viéndole con ojos llenos de cariño, inocencia y adoración como si Lucius sostuviera la luna en sus manos.

¿Y saben que? Que se joda el Señor oscuro también, es decir si tuvo la intención de matar un infante, claramente no tendría escrúpulos en dañar a su lindo Draco, yep, Voldemort se puede ir a freír espárragos a la China, Lucius ya encontró alguien a quien dedicar su vida.

Y cómo si necesitará más afirmación, cuando su pequeño le pide permiso para tocar al piano después de la cena, Lucius no puede evitar preguntar que le gusta tanto sobre el instrumento, a lo que su hijo responde:

— Por qué mamá y papá son felices cuando tocó, y amo cuando son felices. — Dijo con toda la inocencia y cariño del mundo casi matando a Lucius de una sobre dosis de azúcar en el momento. 

Que se jodan las serpientes y los señores oscuros, Lucius va a mantener a su pequeño ángel tal y como esta o muchas maldiciones serán lanzadas en el intento.

Por un segundo su mirada se conecta con la de su esposa y por la forma en que asiente, sabe que son un frente unido en esto.

Nadie va a tocar a su Draco, el mundo mágico ardera antes de dejar que eso pase.

.

A diferencia de como uno esperaría que sería reencarnar, la personalidad de Draco no desaparece cuando sus viejas memorias aparecen, si no que sus dos "Yo" de a poco y proporcionalmente se van mezclando creando su "yo" actual, con el que está muy contento.

Claro en su vida anterior fue una mujer, pero también tuvo un padre que era una reina del drama que desafiaba todas los estándares hetero normativos, y otro Papá que era tan sentimental y llamativo como una _piedra_ , e igual de emocionalmente constipado, pero que siempre le apoyo en todo y le hizo saber que bastaba con ser quien era y nada más.

Así que el problema de género no era tanto un problema sino más como una incómodidad temporal hasta que se ajustará, como cuando te regalaban una chaqueta nueva tus tíos que no te ven hace años, y por lo tanto te queda grande, y poco a poco las vas llenando hasta que creces y es de la talla correcta, y se te ve fantástica.

Yep, su identidad de género es como una chaqueta.

Ahora su gran y por el momento más importante problema era el hecho de que estaba segura que Draco Malfoy era el nombre de uno de los rivales en el juego de citas que le regalo a su hermano.

El nombre pudo ser una coincidencia, pero la memoria eidetica venía con sus ventajas, tales como recordar a los personajes del juego y algunos de los escenarios, y hasta ahora todos encajaban con los que recordaba.

Así que si los sanadores tenían la razón, no sólo reencarno, si no que además lo hizo en un juego... _Mierda_.

Debido a que personalmente no jugó el juego y sólo reviso a su hermano un par de veces sabía pocas cosas sobre este pero sí recordaba que en algún punto había un señor oscuro, al cual se uniría lo que llevaría a la ruina para el y su familia... Así que... Evitar a señores oscuros sería una sabía decisión.

Además de eso... Recuerda algunos eventos, pero nada muy concreto, hasta su memoria tiene sus límites y nuevamente ella no jugó el juego así que no era como si pudiera recordar algo que nunca experimento.

¿Tal vez debió escuchar a su Papá y en lugar de tocar tanto el piano debió hacer cosas más de su edad?

Nah, el piano era el amor de su vida — _para la decepcion de su Padre que amaba una buena historia de amor_ — y nada cambiaria eso.

Ahora tan solo debía encontrar una forma de evitar la ruina, ya que el juego comenzaba con su entrada a Hogwarts para la que faltaban dos años, Draco se sintió con tiempo, podía disfrutar de su niñez por un tiempo más y por supuesto de su amado piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya que también he estado muy metida en el Fandom de The Witcher, pueden imaginarse a los padres de Draco, de su otra vida, como la versión moderna de Jaskier y Geralt, al menos yo así me los imagino, gracias por leer y debo decir que me emociona que el primer día de publicar mi trabajo alguien lo lea, no duden en decirme que les pareció y si tienen una sugerencia.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se enfrenta a una gran decisión: ¿ayudar a una niña en necesidad o esperar su helado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! En serio me emociona que alguien esté leyendo esto, y pueden comentar en inglés si gustan, para ser honestas el inglés es como mi segundo idioma gracias a que el noventa porciento de los fics que leo están en inglés!
> 
> Aclaraciones, cuando Draco este hablando en cursiva significa que lo hace mediante lenguaje de señas y cuando algo esté en negrita es porque habla otro idioma, pero creo que de eso aun no tendré que preocuparme. 
> 
> Draco probablemente irá a Hufflepuff gracias por la idea!
> 
> Oh y esto les servirá.   
> Padre: Lucius  
> Papa: Su papa de la otra vida que era como Geralt  
> Papi: su otro papá que era como Jaskier.
> 
> Y cuando haga referencia a tíos y abuelos asuman que habla de su vida pasada, ya que de Harry Potter se que Draco tenía a su tía Bellatrix y Andromeda pero no recuerdo que tuviera tíos hombres así que... Sip sus tíos son de la vida pasada y sus abuelos también.

Severus vio al pequeño hacer una mueca al mirar el calderón donde la poción en la que estaban trabajando cambiaba de color.

Este era su cuarto intento, y Draco rápidamente aprendió que las instrucciones eran una mierda, esto era como aprender a hornear de nuevo.

Draco tenía memoria eidetica lo que significaba que podía recordar y recitar de memoria cualquier libro o instrucción a la perfección, ¿el problema? Las instrucciones o eran vagas o eran porquerias, esta fue la razón por la que para el cumpleaños de su abuelo, a sus tíos les dio indigestión, no porque el pastel estuviera malo, sino porque Draco terminó haciendo demasiados hasta poder hacer el perfecto, y sus tíos no iban a rechazar un pastel en buen estado, en su defensa ellos le dijeron que el pastel 8 era bastante bueno, pero Draco quería perfección, no " _bastante bueno_ "... Volviendo al tema, finalmente Draco domino la repostería probando las mezclas de vez en cuando para saber cuando faltaba algo o cuando era demasiado, ¿el problema aquí? Draco no podía probar la poción, así que... El amaba a su padrino, ¿su clase? No tanto.

— Felicidades, esta vez lo lograste. — Afirmó Severus al ver el color, pero Draco seguía con su mueca, así que tomó un poco de la poción con el cucharón para acercar la poción a su ahijado. — Prueba la.

— _¿Estas seguro?_ — Pregunto con desconfianza viendo la poción.

— ¿no confías en mi juicio? — Elevó una ceja y Draco hizo un puchero antes de asentir y tomar de la poción.

Pasaron unos minutos pero nada pasó... Eso era bueno ¿no? Miro a su padrino, y esta era la prueba de fuego, tocó su muñeca y cerró los ojos.

— Puedes mirar. — indicó el mayor y al abrir los ojos noto que el mayor saco un espejo de Salazar sobre donde ¡y su cabello era negro como el de su padrino!

Una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y prácticamente estaba rebotando por el lugar por la emoción que sentía, y que transmitía en sus ojos, si Severus fuera un hombre más débil diría en voz alta que era adorable, pero como no lo era, lo pensó, lo que era maduro por hacer. Aclaró su garganta ganándose la atención del menor que paro para verle curioso.

— Creo que mencioné un premio si tenías éxito, y ya que lo tuviste. — y ahora Draco estaba brillando, ser un profesor no siempre era horrible.

.

Draco iba tomado de la mano de Severus mientras ambos recorrían un parque en Londres, era un lugar para magos que no estaba muy lejos de casa y al cual Draco le gustaba ir porque le recordaba al parque que visitaba en su infancia en su otra vida, así que a Severus le pareció una recompensa apropiada traerlo y comprarle un helado.

— ¿El de siempre? — Pregunto Severus mientras Draco a sentía con la cabeza emocionado mirando el lugar con interés. — Muy bien, espera por mí aquí. — Ordenó y Draco se sentó en la banca para demostrar que le estaría esperando.

El puesto de helados no estaba muy lejos pero sí habían varias personas así que era más cómodo estar en la banca, y en cualquier caso Severus podía verle desde su lugar así que dejarle sólo unos minutos no sería peligroso.

Draco miró a su padrino para luego jugar con sus piernas balanceando las sobre el suelo mientras tarareaba una melodia por lo bajo.

De repente un pequeño sollozo lo distrajo de su canción y al mirar alrededor vio a una niña pelirroja llorando no muy lejos de él ¿un niño perdido? ¿Debería decirle a alguien? Nunca fue muy bueno con los niños, ¿adultos que actuaban como niños? Seguro ¿pero niños de verdad? No mucho.

Fue durante sus consideraciones que un extraño se acercó a la niña, y hey, no sabía mucho de genética pero ¿de ser familia no debería ser pelirrojo también? Mierda ¿dónde estaban los adultos? Considero sus opciones.

A) Dejar a la niña con el extraño y esperar por su helado como el niño buena que era.

B) ayudar a la niña, y desobedecer a su padrino y quizás perder el helado.

Realmente quería ese helado y tal vez el extraño si era su familiar.

La niña comenzó a llorar más alto.

Estúpido Papá que le dio morales, ella y Papi eran perfectamente felices viviendo sin ellas.

Se bajó de la banca y empujó al adulto haciendo que mirara al otro lado, y en el momento de distracción tomó la mano de la niña haciendo que su cabello cambiará de color, esto le daría un ataque a su Padre ¿un Malfoy pelirrojo? Yep, probablemente lo enviaría directo a cuidados intensivos.

— ¡¿Donde estabas?! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! Papá esta esperando por nosotros. — Le habló a la niña que parecía sorprendida por su interrupción y luego comenzó a caminar evitando al extraño — Vamos, por aquí. — Como creyó el extraño era eso, un extraño porque en cuanto Draco apareció el desapareció, bien ahora solo tenía que deshacerse de la niña ¿quizás tenía un collar con una dirección en alguna parte? 

— ¿a donde vamos? — Pregunto confundida la niña y era una buena pregunta... Esperen ¡Severus! El era un profesor de seguro sabría que hacer.

— Sev. — Contestó llevándola hasta la banca donde estuvo antes haciendo una mueca al ver a su Padrino con un helado elevando una ceja. — _Encontré una niña perdida_. — Contestó, esperen ¿si la encontró ya no estaba perdida? Esto era confuso...

— ¿Donde fue la última vez que viste a tus padres? — Pregunto el mayor pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta la niña se escondió detrás de Draco.

Oh cierto, a los niños no les gustaba su tío Sev, y hasta donde sabía el sentimiento era mutuo ¿Porque alguien así decidió ser profesor? Draco jamás lo sabría.

Pero volviendo al tema importante ¿ya podía comer su helado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Algunas ideas sobre quién es la niña? Jsjs, thanks for reading, and you are welcome to left suggestions and ideas! Love and kudos!


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finalmente entiende porque los Malfoy y los Weasley no se mezclan, y su Padre en un sucio traidor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keep reading this, and for the kudos and comments, I really Love them, and do not forget that I love Suggestions and ideas! Love you all and Enjoy. (Gracias por seguir leyendo esto, y por los kudos y comentarios, realmente los amo, y no olviden que amo las sugerencias e ideas, los amo a todos disfruten)

Draco definitivamente no estaba haciendo pucheros, y en el caso de que los estuviera haciendo — _no que los estuviera haciendo, el era más maduro que eso_ — estaba totalmente justificado dado a que no sólo su visita se vio interrumpida por una niña perdida si no que para tranquilizar a dicha niña, tuvo que sacrificar su helado, y como ya era bastante tarde cuando encontraron a su madre, no pudieron ir por otro, además ¡La niña era una Weasley! Y ya que que los Malfoy y los Weasley llevaban generaciones de enemistad prácticamente cometió traición contra su sangre ¡su padre la desheredaria! Si es que se enteraba, cosa que no haría ya que hizo prometer a su tío Sev que no diría nada al respecto, así que sería su pequeño secreto.

Esta era la razón por la que no le agradaban los niños... Bueno no precisamente, la razón por la que no le gustaban los niños se remontaba a su infancia, en la cual mocosos como la niña que ayudó intentaron hacer su vida un infierno ¿porque? Porque eran pequeñas mierdas, ese es el porqué, y tal vez porque era una muda cerebrito con la inteligencia emocional y empatia de una roca, quien también tenía dos padres homosexuales, puede que eso haya sido un factor... Bueno y según su Papi también porque era bonita, y a esa edad los niños no sabían como lidiar con las niñas bonitas — _Y por lo que sus tíos decían algunos nunca aprendían como hablar con las señoritas_ — así que para llamar su atención eran malos con ellas, lo que sí le preguntaban a el no tenía sentido, ya que si eras fea también te molestaban y llamaban con apodos crueles, así que, la moraleja es que los niños podían ser unos insensibles bastardos que encontrarían una u otra razón para hacer tu vida miserable y era mejor evitarlos dentro de lo posible.

Y tendría que ir a una escuela lleno de ellos.

_Alegría._

— Draco. — Le llamó su Madre en la cena y el levantó la mirada de su plato para darle su atención. — Recibí un búho de Molly Weasley. — Oh mierda, ¿esa mujer le delató? Sabía que a su padre no le gustaban los Weasley por una razón, eran sucios delatores ¡ratas! Todos ellos.

—¿Weasley? — Pregunto su padre casi escupiendo el apellido como si fuera ácido y Draco podía comenzar a entender el sentimiento.

— Al Parecer Draco hoy fue todo un héroe. — Esperen ¿que? — La menor Weasley, Ginebra, se perdió en el parque y antes de que un extraño pudiera llevársela Draco la ayudó e incluso le dio su helado para calmarla ¿no estas orgulloso de tu hijo? Es todo un caballero.

— Ciertamente fue una buena acción, independiente de quien era la otra parte, estoy orgulloso hijo. — Oh tal vez esa señora no era tan mala después de todo.

— Por eso es que Molly nos invitó a cenar con su familia, y por lo que tengo entendido tienen un pequeño de la edad de Draco — Añadió y Draco sabía a dónde iba esto.

Draco no tenía amigos, porque por alguna razón su padre se negaba a presentarlo a niños dentro de su mismo círculo social, y aunque no sabia el porqué lo agradecía, porque como ya establecimos Draco no era una persona que disfrutara de la compañia de niños... Y tampoco quería tener amigos la verdad, el era bastante feliz con sus padres, los elfos y su tío Sev, no veía la necesidad de tener amigos, menos niños de su edad, con manos pegajosas y mocos colgando de la nariz, no mucha gracias.

— No estoy seguro si aceptar sea lo mejor. — Intercedio su Padre ¡y eso era Padre! Los Malfoy y Weasley no se mezclaban ¡dile!

— Pensé que tu y Arthur se estaban llevando mejor, además Molly ya tiene hijos en Hogwarts podrá darnos algunos tips sobre que esperar

— Te recuerdo que también fuimos.

— Eso fue hace tiempo y no sabemos cómo las cosas pudieron cambiar desde entonces. — Dudo que hayan cambiado mucho, y siempre podemos consultar con Sev.

— Lucius. — Le habló un tono ligeramente más alto y serio.

— Narcissa. — Contestó elevando una ceja y ambos se metieron en una conversación silenciosa, en la que Draco esperaba que su Padre fuera el campeón ¡Tu puedes Padre!

.

Resultó que su Padre no podía, pero si logró lo suficiente como para tener que el pudiera safarse de la dichosa cena que se convirtió en un almuerzo para que los niños pudieran jugar en la tarde en el jardín de los Weasley, para resumir, su Padre, sangre de su sangre, le abandono a su suerte en terreno enemigo ¿como se atreve? Traidor.

— Vamos Draco no póngas esa cara, esto será divertido. — Insistio Narcissa pero su hijo tan solo refunfuño por lo bajo, y aunque no lo admitirá encontraba cierto placer culpable al ver a su hijo generalmente maduro actuando como un niño de su edad. — Bueno estaba pensando que después de ir con los Weasley podíamos ir al cine... — Murmuró notando como eso ganaba el interés del menor. — ¿oh quieres ir?

— _Si, por favor_ — Contestó emocionado y ella Sonrió victoriosa.

— Muy bien, pero sólo si eres bueno con los Weasley. — ante el apellido el niño hizo una mueca y después de segundos en que pareció pensarlo Asintió. — Perfecto. — Estiró su mano y Draco no dudo en tomarla.

Narcissa entendía que Lucius no quisiera exponer a Draco a sus conocidos y sus hijos, porque a pesar de que todo niño necesitaba amigos Dudaba que encontrará una amistad significante entre los niños pura sangre, principalmente gracias a que la mayoría tenían prejuicios y otras cosas que harian que en el momento que vieran a Draco hacíendo lenguaje de señas o al enterarse de su pasado como Muggle haría que le vieran con desdén, y Narcissa no iba a exponer a su niño a eso, no hasta que fuera necesario, pero hasta entonces protegerian a Draco tanto como pudieran. Pero aún así Narcissa quería que su Draco tuviera amigos, y los Weasley eran una muy buena opción. Primero al ser traidor— tener una mente abierta, no se burlarian o ridiculazarian a Draco por su pasado, segundo, de hacerse amigo con los niños, ya que tres de los Weasley ya estaban en Hogwarst esto le aseguraba cierto nivel de protección a Draco, y finalmente, ya que Slytherin estaba fuera de la mesa, Gryffindor era una posibilidad, y los Weasley eran conocidos por terminar en esa casa, así que todo esto solo tenía pros.

Narcissa era una mujer que no creía en la suerte y creía firmemente que tu hacías tu propio destino y ahora mismo estaba de a poco creando uno seguro para su hijo.

.

Ron no entendía porque tenía que arreglarse para los Malfoy, cierto era que el mocoso ayudó a Ginny cuando se perdió, pero de seguro lo hizo con intenciones ocultas, es decir los adultos antes siempre hablaban de que los Malfoy eran malas noticias, y el estaba de acuerdo en que su buen comportamiento de los últimos años sólo era una farsa para ocultar un gran plan malvado. Así que sip, Ron no estaba para nada emocionado de conocer al mocoso Malfoy ¡de seguro era un malcriado consentido!

— Oh ya están aquí ¡Ron deja de refunfuñar y Ginny tu deja el espejo! —Indicó su madre caminando hasta la puerta para abrir esta y dejar entrar a sus visitas. Ron vio con un poco de interés a la bonita señora con cabello rubio, y ropa que parecía pulcra y elegante tomando la mano de...

— ¿Pensé que tenían un hijo? — Pregunto en voz alta.

— ¿Disculpe? — Interrogó la señora bonita.

— Ginny habló de un niño, pero no lo veo ¿esta es su hermana? — Señaló a la niña de cabello rubio algo corto y vestido igual de pulcra que su madre sólo que con ropa de hombre ¿porque vestirian a una niña de hombre?

— ¡Ronald! — Le regaño su Madre dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca. — Lo siento, no lo dice en serio ¿cierto, Ron?

— ¿que? — Contestó confundido.

— ¡Draco! — Interrumpió Ginny corriendo hasta la niña, esperen, Draco era el nombre del mocoso Malfoy...

— ¡¿Eres un niño?! — Exclamó ganándose otro golpe en la nuca y por el resto de su vida cierto rubio nunca dejaría que olvidara ese primer encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is the most pretty boy in the universe and you can not change my mind about it


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco da sus primeros pasos para ser un mágico Guillermo Tell y Ron aprende que no todos los Malfoy son tan malos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre la memoria, no es como si tuviera todaaa su memoria, es mas bien como que ciertas cosas o situaciones hacen que recuerdos vuelvan y gracias a su memoria eidetica esos recuerdos son mucho más claros y vividos que los que la mayoría puede tener, por ejemplo Draco aún no recuerda cómo perdió la voz o como murió, ya que estos son recuerdos aunque emocionalmente cargados y por tanto deberían más fáciles de acceder, son recuerdos negativos por lo tanto su cerebro reprime para protegerlo, dejando los recuerdos más positivos.

Para ser honestos Draco nunca fue bueno siendo un niño, ni en su vida pasada, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que en cuanto terminarán de almorzar y fueron libres para jugar, Draco no tenía idea de a qué jugar.

— ¿Que haces en tu casa? — Pregunto Ron luego de sugerir varios juegos que el rubio no conocía o al menos eso decía, Ron estaba seguro que tan solo no quería jugar con ellos, no que le importara el tampoco quería jugar con un niño con cara de niña, pero su Mamá se enojaria si al menos no hacía el intento y esa mujer podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

— Estudiar, hablar con los elfos, pasear, y tocar el piano. — Contestó siendo honesto, sabía que para cualquiera de su edad eso podía sonar aburrido, pero Draco realmente era feliz solo haciendo esas cosas y lo sería más si pudiera reducir el tiempo de estudio por más de piano, Dudaba que su Madre estuviera feliz con eso pero hey un niño podía soñar.

— ¿No haces nada más? — Pregunto elevando una ceja, no esperaba mucho de él pero eso sonaba sinceramente triste, Ron al menos podía jugar con Ginny y con los gemelos cuando no estaban en Hogwarts.

Draco esta vez pareció pensarlo mejor, algo que pudiera hacer con estos niños que fuera divertido para los tres o que al menos mantuviera ocupado al par mientras él hacía otra cosa...

— ¿Quieren jugar a Guillermo Tell? — Pregunto y ambos niños le vieron con curiosidad.

.

Papá siempre decía que pasaba demasiado tiempo dentro de la casa y que necesitaba más aventuras y aire fresco _—Lo que en su humilde opinión era ridículo, los humanos pasaron cientos de años creando cosas para poder salir de la naturaleza así que volver a ella iba contra todo lo que sus antepasados creían y trabajaron, lo que era rudo —,_ por eso fue que tras un año de intentar convencer a Papi, logró que la incluyeran en el viaje anual que realizaba con sus hermanos a un bosque para ir de cacería, y por supuesto Papi convenientemente tenía un compromiso previo por lo que quedó a la merced de sus tíos y Papá.

No fue tan horrible como creyó que sería y de hecho aprendió varias cosas sobre cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza, pero lo que aprendió y se quedó con ella por más tiempo fue la arqueria.

Originalmente solo le llamó la atención, y luego se convirtió en un reto personal cuando su Papá dijo que sí lograba darle al blanco tres veces seguidas no tendría que unirse a otro viaje de este tipo si no quería. Paso los siguientes días después de la apuesta tan solo observando a su tío usar el arco, considerando todos los detalles en su postura, el viento, fuerza y todo lo que pudiera ser un factor que influyera en la trayectoria de la flecha, y al terminar no sólo dio tres veces en el mismo lugar, lo hizo diez veces, esa fue la primera vez que vio a su Papá y tíos abrir tanto la boca cuando no había un pedazo de carne involucrado.

Pero volviendo al presente.

— Esto es imposible. — Se quejo Ronald bajando el arco que Draco hizo con algunas ramas y un cordel que encontraron, era bastante rudimentario, pero hey, estaba trabajando con lo que tenía.

— ¿Me puedes decir de nuevo como era? — Pregunto Ginny tímida y porque Draco estaba aburrido de quedarse a un lado viéndolos fallar fue a ayudarle.

— No veo porque lo intentan, no hay forma de que estos den el blanco, es tonto. — Se quejo el pelirrojo, y Draco Rodó los ojos tomando un segundo el arco de Ginny junto la flecha que eran de ramitas bastante improvisadas.

— Postura, viento, mira. — Les recordó viendo el objetivo que era una manzana no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y disparo atravesando la manzana al primer intento.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble! — Celebró Ginny y Ronald se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de preguntar.

— ¿Que tan lejos puedes disparar? — interrogó Ron con interés y Draco elevó una ceja, bueno al parecer si encontró algo que hacer con los niños.

.

Si Narcissa debía ser honesta no espero tener mucho de que conversar con la señora Weasley por eso se sorprendió gratamente cuando después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio comenzaron a conversar de forma animada al darse cuenta que ambas sólo querían lo mismo, que sus hijos tuvieran nuevos amigos, y estuvieran seguros.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Ven tienes que ver esto — Le apuro Ginny tomando su mano para llevarla al patio.

— ¿está todo bien? ¿Alguien está herido? — Pregunto rápido Molly sabiendo que sus hijos tendían a jugar rudo y probablemente el pequeño Draco pudo terminar lastimado por eso.

—¿que? No ¡Draco y Ron están jugando a Guillermo Tell! — Respondió con ambas mujeres compartiendo una mirada.

— ¿Guillermo Tell? — Contestaron ambas sin entender de qué hablaba hasta que llegaron al patio y vieron a Draco con arco en mano y Ron a varios metros de distancia con una manzana en la cabeza.

— Oh por Merlín ¿que están haciendo? — Pregunto escandalizada Molly, pero no interrumpió el juego es decir, Ron estaba al menos unos 20 metros de distancia no había forma en que la flecha de Draco pudiera darle, no con el arco de ramitas que tenía.

—¡Jugando Guillermo Tell! — Respondió Ginny como si debería ser la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

— ¿Ustedes saben arqueria? — Murmuró confundida Narcissa.

— Nop, Draco nos enseñó. — Contestó Ginny y muy bien, esa era nueva información, si era algo que le gustaba a Draco quizás deberían consegu—

La flecha salió disparada derribando la manzana de la cabeza de Ron y las madres se quedaron mudas.

— ¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando fueras a disparar! — Se quejo Ron y Draco solo se bajó de hombros. — ¡Vayamos con 30 ahora! — Dijo dándose la vuelta para tomar la manzana del suelo quitándole la flecha para volver a caminar.

— ¡Oh Merlín Ron! —Grito Molly finalmente saliendo de su sorpresa y eso pareció tomar la atención de los niños, quienes se giraron a ver a sus respectivas madres.

— ¡Hola Mamá! ¿Viste eso? ¡No me moví ni un centímetro! — Dijo como si fuera una gran hazaña mientras Molly corría hasta su hijo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

— Draco, me alegra que hayas querido jugar, pero esto me parece un poco... Peligroso. — Advirtió Narcissa mientras Molly revisaba cada centímetro de su hijo en busca de heridas.

— No lo es, no iba a fallar. — Respondió con calma.

— ¿La flecha está encantada? — Pregunto viendo el arco, tal vez Severus le en—

— ¿puedes encantar las flechas? — Respondió con sincera curiosidad y Narcissa se tomó un segundo para ver a su hijo quien al parecer era un prodigio en la arqueria.

Ha... Eso era interesante y... Podía llegar a ser útil.

Por su parte Draco tan solo miró el arco, para ser honestos la arquero a fue de sus actividades favoritas, cuando llegara a su casa le pediría un arco a su Padre, después de todo el bastardo se lo debía por abandonarlo con los Weasley.

.

Cuando el día comenzó a terminar todos dijeron sus despedidas y prometieron quedar en contacto, lamentablemente debido a lo cansado que fue jugar con un par de niños Draco se quedó dormido antes de llegar al cine, pero estaba bien, ir con los Weasley no fue tan horrible como creyó que sería y no necesitaba una película para olvidar a los pelirrojos, de hecho fue un buen día... Los Weasley no eran los peores niños que había conocido y tal vez en un par de años podrían llegar a ser conocidos que se saludaran en los pasillos de Hogwarts al pasar junto al otro, yep eso sonaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Les agradezco por los comentarios me hacen muy felices, y mañana habra otro! Llega Harry en el siguiente y ¿que les parece un Draco con cabello largo? Gracias por los kudos y comentarios, acepto sugerencias, o ideas para los capítulos! Los amo!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco olvido hacer un plan de acción y ahora lidia con las consecuencias, y a pesar de lo que el resto diga no es amigo de Ron Weasley, tan solo mantienen una relación cordial por correspondencia, oh y aparece un salvaje niño de lindos ojos

Cuando su carta a Hogwarts llegó Draco supo que se le estaba agotando el tiempo, y está bien... Aún no había pensado en un plan ¡demanden lo! Pero en su humilde opinión ya se había desviado bastante del camino a la ruina, es decir en el juego recuerda que Ronald — _quien luego de encontrarlo familiar recordó que era un personaje, en su defensa si no lo reconoció antes era porque sólo vio a su version adulta y su hermano hablaba más de los objetivos de captura que de los rivales—_ se llevaba terriblemente con Draco, y ahora no eran amigos — _según el mismo Draco_ — pero eran civiles el uno con el otro, y además creía que no terminaría en Slytherin... O al menos eso esperaba, era cierto que en algún punto de su vida pasada fue llamada una perra doble cara, pero ¡no fue con mala intención! Era solo que nunca fue buena para socializar o leer pistas sociales así que su Papi le dijo que ante la duda, fuera amable, y eso hizo que terminará siendo amable la mayoría del tiempo cuando en realidad sólo lo hacía a falta de otra cosa.

Pero volviendo al tema Draco estaba bastante seguro que terminaría en Ravenclaw, y en su cuarto año se iba a transferir a Ilvermorny, de la cual no volvería hasta que el señor oscuro no estuviera, y hey, ¡Eso sonaba como un plan! ¡Ja! Tal vez esto no sería tan horrible después de todo.

.

Harry apenas podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba en la casa de sus tíos celebrando _—si es que a eso se le podía llamar celebrar —su_ cumpleaños por su cuenta y en el siguiente segundo estaba dejando que le tomarán las medidas para su ropa de la escuela de magia.

Era un mago e iría a una escuela de magia, la misma a la que fueron sus padres, quienes fueron magos.

Se estaba mirando en el espejo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, bueno, que no era al único al que le estaban tomando las medidas, a su lado había un chico cuyo cabello rubio se veía extremadamente suave y sedoso, junto con piel blanquecina, no como la de Harry que era por la falta de sol, sino bien cuidada e incluso con cierto brillo, que iban bien con los ojos grises metálicos, Harry jamás vio ojos como esos antes ¿eran normales en magos?

—H-Hola... — Saludo de forma tímida y el contrario parpadeó para girar su mirada del espejo a Harry y contestó con un gesto con su mano... Esperen ¿donde vio eso antes? — ¿Eres sordo? ¿Hay magos sordos? —Pregunto antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y rápidamente tapó su boca por que era algo rudo que preguntar.

— Oh lo siento, es la costumbre. — Contestó con una voz dulce como la miel y suave como su cabello se veía que era. — primero, no, no soy sordo, y segundo... No lo sé, jamás he conocido uno, y no estoy seguro si hay algún tipo de tratamiento mágico para la sordera. — Respondió realmente parecíendo pensar lo último.

— Lo que estabas haciendo con tus manos era lenguaje de señas ¿no? — Interrogó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. — Creo que es genial que lo sepas.

— Yo... — Murmuró parecíendo considerar sus palabras. — Solía ser mudó, usarlo era mi única de expresarme, bueno eso y tocar el piano.

— ¿Sabes tocar el piano? — Se distrajo rápidamente con lo último, intentando no preguntar de nuevo en nada personal, y fue recompensando con una sonrisa sincera que Harry estaba seguro que iluminó todo la tienda ¿Eso era magia?

— Es mi cosa favorita en el mundo. — Respondió con tal sinceridad y alegría que a Harry le costó recuperarse.

—Ya estas listo — Murmuró alguien pero Harry seguía pegado en el chico y apenas noto cuando esté se despidió y se fue sin darle una segunda mirada.

— Creo que te hablan. — Le sacó de su trance alguien más y al girarse vio a Hagrid con dos helados, quizo sonreír pero en su lugar hizo una mueca ¡Perdió su oportunidad de preguntar su nombre! ¿Como se iban a hacer amigos si no sabía su nombre? ¿Le podría volver a ver? ¿Todos los magos eran así de bonitos? De ser así Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera a encajar bien... Aunque algo le decía que solo ese niño en particular era así de lindo, sus mejillas ardieron y gracias a que estaba de nuevo distraído no escucho a las asistentes de la tienda riendo por lo adorable que era.

.

Draco tenía un extraño sentimiento de que conocía de algúna parte al niño de la tienda de ropa... Pero eso no podía ser posible o recordaría su rostro, su memoria no le dejaba olvidar nada después de todo, ¿quizás tenía un rostro genérico? Pero esos ojos verdes eran muy lindos para ser genéricos, o bueno no era como si le importara.

— El maestro Draco recibió una carta del maestro Weasley. — Le informó Dobby y tomo la carta dándole una pequeña sonrisa como gracias.

La carta en sí misma no era nada especial más que preguntándole sobre su varita y su día en general, ahora que lo pensaba hace unos días si le menciono que hoy iría por las cosas para Hogwarts, esperen ¿era amigo por correspondencia con Ronald? Desde que se conocían podía contar con la mano las veces que se reunieron de nuevo, pero las cartas... Camino hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio y al abrirlo sip, la gran mayoría de sus cartas eran de Weasley, mierda, el quería ser un personaje de relleno, de esos que ni siquiera salían en el juego, estaba seguro que ser amigo de uno de los rivales y mejor amigo del héroe, no le ayudaría a lograr ese objetivo, tal vez debería dejar de hablarle.

Miro la carta en su mano y suspiro, asumía que responderle hasta llegar a Hogwarts no podía ser tan malo, es decir el daño ya estaba hecho, y además de seguro cuando fueran a la escuela de magia y Ronald se hiciera amigo de Harry Potter se olvidaría de él, yep, nadie recordaría al cerebrito Malfoy de Ravenclaw.

O al menos eso esperaba...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se despide del amor de su vida, oh también de sus padres, finalmente llega la hora de enfrentar el juego, pero al parecer hay más cambios de los que Draco originalmente planeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amos a los gemelos la mayoría del tiempo así que obviamente Draco también los quiere a su forma, y se que dije que Theo tomaría el lugar de Draco, pero eso no significa que sea totalmente malo, ese papel se lo daré a nuestra querida Pansy, o al menos eso planeo, ahora estoy pensando en un Draco obscurial! ¿Que les parece? ¿Mucho? ¿Muy poco? ¿Meh? Gracias por leer y por los kudos!

— No Draco, ya hablamos de esto, no puedes llevar el piano contigo — Contestó Lucius viendo a su hijo abrazar una parte del piano, y sinceramente a veces Lucius se preguntaba si su hijo quería más al instrumento que a él... Pero esa era una pregunta que su ego no le dejaría hacer, solo porque era tonto compararse con un objeto y no tenía nada que ver con que estaba seguro que saldría perdiendo, claro que no.

— Pero moriré. — Dijo viéndole con sus mejores ojos de cachorro, que hasta la fecha no le habían fallado para conseguir lo que quería.

— Bu—

— Draco, se nos hará tarde querido, es hora de irnos. — Narcissa apareció salvando lo probablemente de perder una discusión con su hijo de 11 años y le agredecio en silencio. — Además, no será tan malo como piensas, quizás haya una sorpresa o dos, que hagan que el lugar te guste mas. — Dijo su Madre y ¡oh! Cuando sonreía de esa forma significaba que hizo algo que a Draco le gustaría mucho.

— Esta bien Madre. — Sonrió soltando a su amigo, para caminar hasta sus padres tomando sus manos para dejar la mansión, era hora de ir al campo de batalla y por supuesto Draco llevaba sus armas, bastante literal en el caso de su arco y flechas.

.

Theodore era un hombre — _Bueno un niño, pero eso no era importante ahora —_ con una misión. Todos sabían que en la jerarquía que tenían los pura sangre, los que se encontraban en lo más alto eran los Malfoy, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy eran la perfecta imagen de un matrimonio pura sangre y por eso su hijo quien era prácticamente el único heredero de los Malfoy y Black, debería estar arriba en la pirámide ¿el problema? Nadie lo conocía.

Desde temprana edad muchos rumores rodearon al pequeño Malfoy, y hasta ahora la teoría más aceptada era que el niño tenía una salud muy delicada, y por eso sus padres lo mantenían en casa, algunos decían que era porque no tenía magia, pero ya que era bien sabido que de ser ese el caso los Malfoy probablemente lo hubieran dado en adopción, no podía ser ese el caso. Volviendo al tema de su misión, Theo aprovechando la ausencia en los círculos sociales del heredero Malfoy había tomado el puesto como cabecilla, puesto que si quería mantener necesitaba al Malfoy de su lado, ya que sería difícil de quedarse donde estaba si este le daba su apoyo a alguien más, así que Theo tenía que ser el primero en encontrar a Draco y hacerse su amigo, todo para poder no sólo sobrevivir sino prosperar.

Con determinación Theo salió de su cabina en el tren para poder buscar al rubio, debía actuar rápido ya que de seguro Theo no era el único con la misión de hacerse amigo de Malfoy.

Lo único bueno es que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta como Draco se veía, bueno además de claro su cabello rubio que la mayoría de los Malfoy tenían, así que todos estaban en el mismo lugar en lo que respectaba a en—

— ¡Draco! — Grito alguien y Theo casi se fue de cara ante el grito, y miró por la ventana donde un niño pelirrojo corría hacia uno rubio... Y por alguna razón Theo al ver al rubio sintió sus mejillas calentarse, debía ser la emoción por encontrar a su futuro mejor amigo ¿no? Pero antes de pensar en eso necesitaba acercarse a Draco antes de que otro pura sangre lo hiciera, por suerte el Weasley le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta.

Era bien sabido que los Weasley y los Malfoy eran enemigos naturales, así que de seguro el Weasley se acercó para intimidar al frágil Draco, dándole la Theo la oportunidad de defenderlo y quedar en la buena gracia del Malfoy ¡Era perfecto! Sonrió para si mismo y camino a la entrada del tren para dar inicio a su plan.

.

Draco tranquilamente dejó que Ronald hablara hasta que se cansara mientras veía su baúl, su Padre se ofreció a dejarlo por él pero Draco ya era grande y podía hacer algo como eso por su cuenta, así que tan solo espero a que Fred y George le miraran para pelear con él baúl arrastrando lo por el piso por unos centímetros para luego rendirse y morder su labio inferior parecíendo totalmente devastado ante la imposibilidad de levantar el objeto.

— Oh ¿es demasiado pesado para ti Dragoncito? — Pregunto Fred y Draco huyó su mirada de forma tímida.

— _Puedo hacerlo._ — Contestó con su voz y lenguaje de señas, de forma simultánea sabiendo que de otra forma no le podrían entender, ya hablaba más que antes pero aún era difícil dejar de responder en lo que era para él su lenguaje natal.

— De seguro puedes. — Contestó George parecíendo totalmente encantado con lo lindo que era el pequeño, aún era un misterio como es que un Malfoy podía ser tan adorable es decir ¡ni siquiera Ginny era tan linda! Y ella era su hermanita, pero Draco lograba hacer hasta al más escéptico verlo como alguien lindo que necesitaba protección, _léase Severus Snape._

— Pero levantar algo de peso adicional no está de más para nosotros, ya sabes con que estamos en el equipo de quidditch.

— Si, si, hacer fuerza y estar en forma es muy importante.

— Así que llevar tu baúl es una ayuda más que una carga.

— Exacto. — Dijeron en forma conjunta y Draco levanto sus grandes ojos grises para ver a los gemelos.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto con una voz suave y dulce, y los gemelos tuvieron que contenerse para no tomar al niño en brazos y tratarlo como un gato bebé.

— Por supuesto. — contestaron al unísono tomando el baúl, para subir al tren, los tres ignorando totalmente a Ron que de alguna forma terminó en una discusión con otro niño mientras ellos estaban hablando, oh bueno, de seguro no era nada importante.

¿Ven? Gracias a Papi, quien siempre lograba estaf—encantar a Papá para que hiciera las cosas pesadas por él, Draco era perfectamente capaz de llevar sus propias cosas, quizás si tenía algo de serpiente después de todo... Su tío Sev estaría tan orgulloso.

Una vez estuvo en su asiento Draco tan solo se relajo acomodándose para tomar una siesta, sin nadie con quien conversar o poder tocar el piano o practicar con el arco, dormir parecía el mejor curso de acción, se estiró un poco para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño se hiciera cargo, ayer no durmió nada calmando a Dobby y al resto de los elfos que parecían bastante afectados con su partida, así que quedarse dormido no debería ser un problema y no lo fue, pronto Draco estaba durmiendo sin darse cuenta de quien estaba entrando a su compartimiento.

.

Harry no podía creer su suerte, si tuvo la esperanza de encontrarse con él lindo rubio en Hogwarts pero jamás espero encontrarlo en el primer compartimiento que reviso en busca de un lugar donde sentarse.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? — Pregunto de forma tímida arrugando el entrecejo al no recibir respuesta encontrándose con qué el contrario estaba dormido así que Suspiro y tan solo decidió entrar y sentarse frente al rubio, que parecía dormir sin ninguna preocupación en la vida en su lugar.

Harry relamio sus labios, tal y como pensó, la belleza del niño no fue sólo debido a su emoción del momento, de hecho el rubio era naturalmente lindo, y ahora después de haber visto a otros niños magos en la estación y el tren Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que el rubio era único.

¿Quizás no era totalmente humano?

Es decir Hagrid era mitad gigante ¿cierto? Eso quería decir que más criaturas mágicas debían existir y tal vez el rubio también era parte algo, sip, eso debía ser, porque Harry estaba seguro que nunca vio una piel tan lechosa y que parecía de marfil, o su cabello que brillaba suavemente ¡incluso sus pestañas eran largas! Sin mencionar sus labios rosados que Harry solo vio a niñas en los comerciales tener asi de bonitos.

La puerta fue abierta y Harry se sobresalto, para ver a un niño pelirrojo en la puerta refunfuñar.

— Por un segundo temí que ese tonto de Nott o los otros pura sangre te hubieran encontrado, ¡Deb—

— ¡Shhh! — Le callo Harry y Ronald finalmente pareció notar que no estaban solos. — Esta durmiendo. — Explicó y Ron se callo rápidamente no sin antes entrar y dejar sus cosas a un lado.

— Tu pareces alguien bueno. — Murmuró Ron analizando al niño frente a él.

— ¿Gracias? — Pregunto elevando una ceja confundido.

— De nada, ahora ¿Quieres entrar a un club? — Dijo con una sonrisa emociónada en sus labios y Harry tan solo se confundió más que antes.

Por su parte Ron ya estaba pensando en cómo convencer al niño frente a él de unirse a su club de D.D. O también conocido de Defensa de Draco.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald Weasley es un niño con una misión, una cruzada personal que presentará múltiples dificultades y una considerable cantidad de enemigos, ¿y Draco? El sólo quiere tocar el piano y darle un pastel a su Tío Sev, Merlin sabe que al hombre le falta algo de azucar, y cariño, pero principalmente azúcar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Los ame, solo que no se si se entendió, pero cuando dije Obscurial Draco me refería al tipo que es Credence en animales fantásticos no a que Draco será malvado o algo, bueno eso último lo dirá el tiempo, y para este capitulo la canción que estará tocando Draco es "For Elise" por si la quieren buscar.

Después de la primera vez que Ron conoció a Draco decidió que el niño no era tan malo como pensó, y de hecho podía llegar a ser un buen amigo, lamentablemente cuando le preguntó a su madre por más citas de juego ella respondió con que tal vez no serían posibles ya que Draco tenía una salud delicada — _Era una mentira que Lucius y Narcissa se esforzaron en esparcir para justificar la falta de su hijo en los círculos sociales —_ y por lo tanto podía salir raras veces de la mansión, ¡Eso lo explicaba! Si casi nunca salia de casa era obvio que no sabría juegos o que fuera tan callado, y ahora Ron se sentía mal por pensar mal de él... ¡Pero le podía enviar una carta! De seguro Draco estaría igual de emocionado que él de poder tener un amigo por correspondencia y cuando fueran a Hogwarts juntos Ronald lo cuidaría mucho para que no se enfermara y serían los mejores amigos.

Cabe mencionar que su Madre estaba bastante feliz con su plan.

Ese año cuando Fred, George y Percy llegaron de Hogwarts no dudo en presumir de su nuevo amigo que era mucho mejor que los que ellos tenían en Hogwarts, porque Draco era listo, lindo, sabía cómo usar un arco, era interesante, sabía lenguaje de señas y era lindo, por supuesto sus hermanos tan solo se burlaron pero ya verían, cuando conocieran a Draco estarían celosos de él.

Su oportunidad llegó cuando los Malfoy los invitaron a una cena para que las familias se pudieran conocer mejor, y está vez ni su papá se pudo safar.

.

— Bienvenidos. — Saludo Narcissa en la entrada con una sonrisa, recibiendo a sus invitados mientras los Weasley intentaban no parecer demasiado impresionados con la mansión donde estaban.

— ¿Donde está Draco? — Pregunto rápidamente Ron recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre, y risas de sus hermanos, que no importaban porque pronto Draco les callaria la boca.

— Ronald, primero hay que saludar, realmente lo siento Narcissa, Ron esta muy emocionado por jugar con Draco de nuevo. — Se disculpo Molly y Narcissa respondió negando suavemente.

— Esta bien, puedo entender su emoción. — Contestó de forma educada. — Draco está en la sala de música con mi marido, si me siguen podemos esperar ahí hasta que la cena esté lista. — Indicó y todos los pelirrojos comenzaron a seguirla.

Incluso desde el pasillo podía escucharse la dulce melodia del piano y todos se relajaron agradablemente ante el sonido, hasta que Narcissa abrió la puerta de la habitación y casi todos los Weasley se sorprendieron al ver que era Draco y no su padre quien producía la hermosa música sentado frente a un piano que parecía enorme comparado al niño que lo tocaba.

Ronald vio al niño inexpresivo sonreír y moverse con una facilidad y elegancia en el instrumento que jamás había visto antes y quedó totalmente hipnotizado por la música y la imagen.

Por un segundo desvío la mirada a sus hermanos quienes parecían igual de impresionados y ¡ja! De seguro ahora sí se sentían celosos de que Draco fuera su amigo.

Cuando la canción terminó Draco y su Padre saludaron a los Weasley para luego ir al salón para comer.

— Oh Narcissa este pastel está delicioso, tus elfos tienen que darme la receta. — Comentó Molly con tenedor en mano.

— De hecho, fue Draco quien lo hizo, estaba emocionado por su visita así que quizo hacerles algo el mismo. — Respondió orgullosa y Draco se preguntaba cómo podía mentir tan fácilmente, cierto era que Draco hizo el pastel, pero la única razón por la que lo hizo es porque estaba practicando para el que le daría a Severus para su cumpleaños, estrictamente hablando estaban comiendo sobras, sobra de calidad, pero sobras al final del día. 

— Eso es bastante encantador, muchas gracias. — Le agradeció Molly y Draco respondió con lenguaje de señas.

— Dice gracias. — Tradujo Lucius y Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por eso, estaba tan concentrado en su comida que olvidó usar sus palabras.

Al terminar la cena aunque Ron no logró pasar tanto tiempo con Draco como espero, si estaba feliz debido a que sus hermanos ahora sabían lo genial que era su amigo, y por lo tanto dejarían de molestarlo al respecto.

— Es raro.

— Rarisimo. — Comentaron los gemelos y Ron les vio curioso.

— ¿De qué hablan?

— Mamá dijo que la razón por la que Draco no salía era por su salud.

— Pero se veía bastante saludable y normal.

— Más que nada tímido.

— Y lindo. — Murmuraron de acuerdo y Ron Pestañeo.

— Quizás es tímido y sus padres tienen miedo de que los otros niños pura sangre se aprovechen de él. — Contestó Percy.

— Eso tiene sentido.

— Si parece del tipo fácil de molestar.

— Es muy pequeño.

— Y frágil. — conversaron los gemelos.

— No lo es, es un héroe, me salvo y es bueno como... ¡Guillermo Tell! — Le defendió Ginny y sus hermanos solo rieron acariciando su cabello.

— Seguro, pequeña. — Contestaron los gemelos pero Ron los dejó de escuchar.

Lo que sus hermanos decían tenía sentido, la mayoría de los otros niños pura sangre que Ron conocía eran idiotas malcriados, así que suponía que era normal que los Malfoy quisieran proteger al inocente y tímido Draco de esos mocosos, ¿pero que harían cuando fuera a Hogwarts? El pobre de Draco estaría solo en las garras de esos malos niños ¡Nop! Ronald no iba a dejar que eso pasara, el iba a proteger a su amigo, el tan... El tan solo necesitaba un plan y por suerte Fred y George eran buenos con esos.

Y así fue como el D. D nació con sus primero miembros siendo los hermanos Weasley quienes después de un año de tomarle cariño al pequeño Draco decidieron que tal vez el club para proteger al niño no tenía porque ser solamente una broma, y de hecho podían hacer cosas para cuidar a Draco, quien para este punto era un Weasley honorario.

Con esa mentalidad en la cabeza Ron fue al expresso a Hogwarts donde su primer obstáculo apareció.

.

Ron estaba conversando feliz con Draco sobre todas las cosas que harían una vez estuvieran en Hogwarts hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

— ¿Que acaso no puedes ver que tu compañía no es querida? — Dijo alguien que hizo que Ron girará la cabeza y reconoció al niño de una de las fiestas del ministerio que atendió con su papá.

— ¿que quieres Nott? — Pregunto a la defensiva.

— Sólo pensé en ayudar a Draco antes de que le llenaras la cabeza con las ideas de tu familia traidores de sangre. — Contestó y Ron estaba absolutamente rojo de la ira.

— Tu. — Murmuró antes de ir al ataque sin ninguno de los darse cuenta que Draco se fue antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta.

.

Al final algunos adultos los separaron pero Ron estaba contento ¡Esta fue su primera prueba! Siempre supo que no sería fácil mantener a Draco a salvo y estaba preparado para pelear con uñas y dientes para proteger a su frágil e inocente amigo.

Pará su suerte dio rápido con Draco y con otro niño que no sólo estaba respetando el espacio de Draco sino que estaba protegiendo su sueño, de seguro tenía que ser alguien bueno ¿no? Y Ron necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para mantener a Draco seguro, así que tal vez era hora de expandir los límites de D. D fuera de la familia Weasley.

Por su parte Draco tan solo durmió cómodamente todo el viaje ignorante de lo que estaba pasando en el tren, y sinceramente probablemente eso fue lo mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for the comments, and I like to show the point of view of many characters.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco logra hacer su primer amigo, y resulta que Hogwarts no era tan horrible después de todo, y su madre es la mejor en todo el mundo, algún día Draco le hará un altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos! Me alegra que les esté gustando, y aviso que como este fic se centra en Draco no habrá tanto del trío dorado, al menos lo que respecta a su primer año, será sobre Draco ajustándose a su nueva escuela y a las nuevas memorias que tendrá pronto, les advierto habrá algo de angustia en el futuro de Draco, y habrá un personaje que odiaran con fervor.

Draco estaba disfrutando de un buen sueño cuando algo lo despertó y al abrir los ojos encontró una cara familiar.

— ¡Ya llegamos a Hogwarts! — Draco sabía que no era muy maduro asesinar con la mirada a un niño por despertarle, así que se contuvo, pero eso no evitó que terminará haciendo puchero.

— Mhmm. — Murmuró sentándose para arreglar su apariencia un poco notando que no sólo estaba Weasley en el compartimiento con él, oh genial ya era hora de que el pelirrojo hiciera más amigos.

Aprovecho que Ron estaba distraído para salir y tomar algo de aire primero chocando con otro niño y rápidamente se disculpo, pero debido a que estaba aún algo dormido lo hizo con lenguaje de señas y para su sorpresa recibió una respuesta.

— _Esta bien, no vi por dónde venía. —_ Respondió el niño y Draco estaba prácticamente brillando ¡Sabía lenguaje de señas! El era la única persona a parte de su familia que parecía conocer el idioma ¡Eso era tan increíble!

 _— ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? —_ Pregunto ligeramente emocionado y algo tímido con sus ojos brillando, notando que el niño trago duro Esperen ¿dijo algo malo? Antes de poder preguntar qué hizo el niño Asintió y pronto ambos estaban saliendo del tren juntos.

.

Draco tenía que admitir que el lugar era mucho más hermoso de lo que espero, con los botes y luces, así que podía entender porque el juego fue tan popular en su tiempo.

— _¿Sabes como elegirán las casas? —_ Le distrajo el niño del que no planeaba separarse en ningún futuro cercano. — _Soy de una familia Muggle, así que aún hay muchas cosas que no se sobre esto._

— _Creo, que un sombrero está involucrado_. — O al menos eso escucho a su hermano decir, algo sobre un sombrero seleccionador, en el momento no le vio mucho sentido y para ser honestos ahora que estaba en el mundo mágico seguía sin verse lo pero, asumía que debía conocer primero a dicho sombrero y luego juzgar.

— _¿un sombrero? Eso es raro, pero este es el mundo mágico, tal vez deba acostumbrarm_ e. — Sonrió y esa era una manera muy madura que pensar así que Draco Asintió de acuerdo.

.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo las cosas hermosas continuaron y ahora el techo era una cosa de belleza... Y ligeramente se preguntó si podía pedirle a algún profesor que le enseñará el hechizo para hacerlo en su casa, dormir bajo las estrellas sonaba considerablemente bien.

— Vamos, hagan dos filas y pasen adelante cuando los llamen. — Indicó una profesora y sabía que faltaba poco para que fuera sorteado en alguna de las casas y puede que se haya sentido ligeramente nervioso.

— ¡Draco! ¿Donde estabas? — Alguien le llamó y al girarse vio a Weasley junto a otro niño... Ese era el niño de Madamn Malkins, ja, que coincidencia.

— ¿Puedes oír? — Pregunto usando su voz esta vez su nuevo amigo y él asintio.

— ¿Porque no podría oír? ¿Quien eres tú? — Demandó saber Ronald elevando una ceja.

— Porque estaba usando lenguaje de señas así que asumí... — Murmuró ligeramente incomodo y Draco respondió asesinando con la mirada a Weasley por hacer sentir mal a su amigo logrando que retrocediera apenado.

— Solía ser mudo. — Explicó en un tono suave al niño quien le vio sorprendido por un segundo y luego Asintió.

— Oh. — Fue todo lo que dijo. — ¿Prefieres el lenguaje de señas? — Pregunto curioso y él Asintió. — Okay. — Sonrió y Draco le Sonrió de vuelta hasta que una canción le llamó la atención y vio a un sombrero cantando, porque por supuesto en una escuela de magia los sombreros podían cantar y decidir el futuro de unos niños, ligeramente se preguntó qué fumaron los escritores al escribir el juego. 

.

— Justin Finch-Fletchley. — Llamó la profesora y Draco le dio una última sonrisa a su amigo antes de que esté se fuera a enfrentar su destino lo que sonaba ligeramente dramático dado a que a pesar de lo que los gemelos dijeron sobre tener que pelear con Trolls, lo único que harían serían colocarle un sombrero cantor en la cabeza que rápidamente grito.

— ¡Hufflepuff! — Anunció el sombrero y pronto su amigo se estaba yendo a su mesa, esperen, Draco quería seguir hablando con él ¡sabía lenguaje señas! ¿Sabían lo difícil que era encontrar a alguien que lo usará? Es decir entre Muggles era super raro, pero entre magos ¡era peor! Con Justin a su lado si no quería hablar al menos su amigo podía traducir por él, lo que era increíble.

Antes de darse cuenta su nombre ya estaba siendo llamado y Ron se lo hizo saber empujando lo suavemente al centro para sentarse en la silla.

— ¡Sly— esperen... Esto es ciertamente interesante. — Murmuró el sombrero y Draco elevó una ceja ¿que era interesante? — Tu mente ciertamente lo es. — Oh al parecer el sombrero mágico además de cantar podía meterse en su mente, lo que era rudo, debido a que no recordaba darle permiso para eso. — Si, si lo siento, pero está es la forma en que fui hecho, no puedo cambiarlo ahora ¿oh sí? —Bueno... Si tenía punto ahí. —Ahora, ahora sobre tu casa, veamos... Ciertamente eres valiente, pero tienes demasiado sentido común y auto preservación como para ser un león, pero a pesar de eso te falta ambición para ser una serpiente, aunque si tienes muchas características de una... Mhmm... El conocimiento es algo que no te falta, pero tampoco llama tu atención, oh ya se, tengo la casa perfecta para ti. — Comentó parecíendo llegar a una decisión y Draco estaba sonriendo debido a que estaba llegando a la misma conclusión que el sombrero. — ¡Hufflepuff! — Anunció el sombrero y Draco estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta del silencio que inundó el gran salón.

— Gracias. — Le dijo al sombrero antes de ir a su mesa ignorando la cara de estupefacción de todo el mundo para poder sentarse junto a su amigo que parecía igual de feliz que él.

.

Draco estaba contento conversando con Justin tanto que apenas noto miradas en su persona que de seguro serían su imaginación, es decir ¿porque alguien le estaría mirando a él? No tenía mucho sentido, ya que hasta donde sabía nadie lo conocía y los que lo hacían de seguro tenían mucho mejores cosas que hacer que estarle mirando.

— ¿Quieres unirte a la orquesta de Hogwarts? — Pregunto algo sorprendido Justin y Draco Asintió contento. — ¿que instrumento tocas?

— _El piano, solía tocarlo todo el tiempo en casa._ — Contestó con algo de melancolía.

— Oh quizás puedas pedirle a algunos de los profesores que te deje usar el piano de la escuela después de clases. — Sugirió y sus ojos brillaron ante la sugerencia.

— Esperen ¿Tocas el piano? — Uno de los estudiantes mayores les llamó la atención y ambos pequeños compartieron una mirada antes de que Draco a sintiera con la cabeza. — Bueno, eso lo explica, creo que hay una sorpresa en la sala común que realmente te gustara. — Soy Cedric Diggory por cierto. — Se presentó el mayor.

— Justin.

— Draco. — Se presentaron los niños y noto que varios parecían sorprendidos ¿acaso su nombre era poco común?

— ¡Oh puede hablar! —Exclamó Cedric, y oh, cierto, desde que llegó a la mesa no uso su voz. — Lo siento, es que habías estado haciendo eso con tus manos y la mayoría no estábamos seguros.

— Fui mudo, hace un tiempo. — Respondió bajandose de hombros quitándole importancia.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpo parecíendo apenado pero pronto el director comenzó a hablar dándole final al festín.

.

Ventajas de tener memoria eidetica, era que probablemente no sería bañado en vinagre por olvidar la forma de entrar a la madriguera de los tejones y eso le hacía pensar ¿porque tejones?

Y Draco estaba por ir a su dormitorio para entrar en un coma hasta la mañana siguiente cuando vio un piano en una esquina de la sala común y prácticamente corrió hasta este sin saber que hacer con tanta emoción.

— Supongo que tus padres no te dijeron que donaron un piano para cada casa. — Dijo Cedric y Draco prácticamente brillaba en su lugar sin poder contener la emoción Draco rápidamente se sentó, para probar las teclas ¡y oh que hermoso sonido! Ronroneaba como un gatito.

— ¿Algo feliz? — Pregunto Justin a su lado, y pensó en alguna canción, que tocar, algo clásico para niños no sería bien recibido ¡oh sabía una perfecta!

Sonrió con la canción en mente, uno de los primeros covers que su Papi le pidió hacer, y comenzó a tocar dejando que la melodia hablara por él. 

Mientras se perdía en la suave melodia, sonría deslizando sus dedos por las teclas sin ni un segundo de duda, ya conocía esta canción de corazón o como decía su abuelo estaba dejando que la canción fluyera por su cuerpo.

Estaba tan aliviado de que hubiera un piano que apenas podía contener la felicidad y emoción, en su lugar dejando que la canción hablara por él, hasta que cada nota estaba cargada con sus sentimientos volando por la sala común de su nuevo hogar hasta que la canción terminó y se quedó relajando se ante una canción bien tocada hasta que varios aplausos le hicieron sobresaltarse, oh cierto... No estaba solo, al girarse vio a sus nuevos compañeros de casa sonreír y aplaudir con sincera emoción y lo recordó, esta era la razón por la que le gustaba tocar el piano.

Amaba hacer sentir a las personas lo mismo que él, conectarse más alla de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

Y más que nada, le encantaba hacer feliz a las personas.

Tal vez Hogwarts no sería un lugar tan malo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for the comment and kudos! They make me feel great! And I warn that no all would be a a walk in the park for the Draco, I have plan some good old angs but he will always find a way, because he is Draco and he always finds a way


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco descubre que a pesar de lo que las series y películas adolescentes muestran ir a clases es algo importante y aburrido, el tan solo quiere caer en un coma ¿Eso es mucho pedir? Y de alguna forma muchos minions lo comienzan a seguir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios los ame, al ver que tenía mi primer comentario en francés me sentí sobre la luna! Y ya comencé a escribir mi pequeña angustia~ la verdad en todos mis trabajos me gusta colocar algo de angustia para dar contraste, en especial en los de reencarnación porque siempre me parece ridículo como aceptan tan fácil el hecho de que no volverán a ver a sus seres amados o sus propias muertes, cosas que deberían ser traumaticas y tener más importancia son generalmente olvidados por eso en mis Trabajos me gusta incluirlos.

Draco retira lo que pensó, Hogwarts era el infierno.

¿A quién se le ocurría hacer clases tan temprano? ¡Era inhumano! Sin mencionar que para poder llegar a clases a la hora tenía que despertar a un más temprano para poder vestirse, comer y llegar al salón, si tenían magia ¿porque no podía encantar las escaleras para que fueran automáticas? Oh no, las encantaron para que se movieran a otro corredor, porque eso tenía mucho más sentido, los bastardos.

Para su suerte sus nuevos amigos, Justin, Zacarias, Ernie y Wayne le estaban ayudando un poco, estaba seguro de que sin ellos no habría llegado a la mitad de sus clases, no porque se perdiera sino porque no podía salir de la cama por su cuenta, y prácticamente funcionaba en piloto automático hasta su primer café de la mañana, así que era trabajo de sus compañeros de dormitorio sacarlo de la cama y asegurarse de que llegara al comedor, así como de alguna forma Cedric se volvió el encargado de que Draco no se desvelara todo la noche tocando el piano _—Lo que lo habría vuelto persona no grata para Draco, pero ya que era guapo se lo perdonaba, sus Tios tenían razón, la gente atractiva si podía salirse con la suya —,_ y por esa razón, sus amigos eran los que podían elegir primero que canción tocaba en el piano.

Desde el primer día en que tocó, se convirtió en una costumbre que después de las clases Draco llegaría directo a la sala común para tocar el piano, donde una lista con nombres de canciones le estaría esperando, primero tocaría la que sabía sus amigos favorecían y luego iría por las que se sintiera de humor para tocar, pero siempre intentaría tocar todas para que todos pudieran escuchar su canción favorita al menos una vez.

— ¿Como lo haces? — Pregunto Zacarias luego de que todos recibieran sus trabajos y nuevamente Draco tuviera la calificación más alta.

— Es cierto amigo, desde que llegamos a Hogwarts no te he visto abrir ningún libro. — Añadió Ernie y Draco miró a Justin, que era su traductor designado cuando no se sentía con ganas de hablar, la amistad era genial, Draco estaba seguro de que seguiría a Justin a los confines de la tierra y más allá. 

— Presto atención en clases. — Contestó Justin por el y el niño elevó una ceja. — No hay forma en que puedas sacar esas notas con sólo prestar atención en clases.

— _Oh cierto._ — Recordó que olvidó mencionar su memoria, no era un secreto sólo que no surgía en muchas conversaciones. — Tengo memoria eidetica.

— ¿Memoria eidetica? — Repitieron sus amigos confundidos y era difícil explicar así que miró alrededor donde un Ravenclaw tenía un libro que su tío Sev le hizo leer hace un año.

— Disculpa. — Le llamó la atención. — ¿me puedes ayudar? Quiero mostrarle a mis amigos algo. — Dijo y el niño pareció curioso.

— ¿que cosa? — Pregunto viendo al rubio como si quiera descifrarlo. 

— Como funciona mi memoria. — Dijo con una leve sonrisa e hizo un gesto para que sus amigos se acercaran. — Leí ese libro hace un año. — Señaló el libro en las manos del Ravenclaw. — Dime una página y un párrafo. — Pidió con calma.

— Ehm... — Murmuró ligeramente confundido para luego abrir una página al azar. — Página 46 párrafo cuatro.

— Este tipo de criaturas son fáciles de encontrar en lugares oscuros y son conocidos por alimentarse del miedo de sus presas. — Recitó hasta el primer punto y espero con calma.

— Esta correcto... — Murmuró sorprendido. — Página 273, tercer párrafo segunda línea. — Cambio rápidamente la página del libro para poder leer la oración pedida. 

— Aunque no hay muchos que hayan podido ver a esta criatura, las leyendas y mitos a su alrededor son varios. — Respondió notando la cara de estupefacción de sus amigos.

— Espera ¿como estas haciendo eso? — Interrogó Zacarias parpadeando aún sin entender que estaba pasando. 

— Puedo recordar todo lo que he oído, visto o escuchado, aunque sea sola una vez. — Contestó con calma.

— ¡Eso es genial! — Animo el pequeño Ravenclaw. — ¿Que otros libros has leído?

— Bueno eso explica porque no te has perdido. — Murmuró Justin. 

— Oh si eso también me pareció raro. — Añadió Wayne. — Todos los mayores dijeron que se perdieron al menos una vez en los pasillos pero siempre caminas con tal confianza que terminamos siguiendote.

— Yep, ahora me da mas seguridad seguirte sin pensar que solo es suerte. — Esperen ¿le habían estado siguiendo? Ahora que lo pensaba varios niños le seguían a clase, al principio creyó que era porque eran de primero y al ser nuevos les gustaba viajar en grupos pero ahora... Oh, eso explicaba porque le seguían pidiendo dirección de forma constante.

— Un segundo, ¿Eso significa que recuerdas todas las lecciones que hemos tenido hasta ahora? — Pregunto el pequeño Ravenclaw y ante la pregunta más ravenclaw se acercaron parecíendo interesados.

— ¿Si? — Contestó confundido y ¿porque lucían tan emocionados? Algo dentro de Draco le dijo que probablemente debió quedarse callado al respecto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your words! I really love reading them, and for the kudos too they make me feel over the moon knowing that someone like something I made.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco puede tener algunos problemas con el desorden y Fred y George roban de los tejones, solo para que estos se lo roben de vuelta a Harry

Hasta ahora Pansy había disfrutado de su lugar como la reina de los círculos sociales de niños pura sangre, con docenas de propuestas de matrimonio para cuando llegara a su mayoría de edad y amigas que la idolatraban, todo era perfecto, hasta que llegó a Hogwarys y _él_ apareció.

Draco Malfoy era el misterio más interesante entre los pura sangre, más de una docena de niños tenían la misión de encontrar al escurridizo niño Malfoy y volverse su amigo, o en el caso de Pansy, analizar si sería un buen candidato para esposo, pero todas esas misiones encontraron su fin cuando Malfoy fue sorteado y terminó siendo un Tejon, o eso es lo que Pansy espero que pasara.

Desde el primer dia el nombre de Draco era tendencia como el mejor rumor, con miles de teorías sobre cómo terminó siendo un Hufflepuff proveniendo de familias que eran de puras serpientes, ¡Incluso Blaise estaba interesado! Y el nunca estaba interesado en nada, pero de seguro todo pasaría pronto, los Hufflepuff que eran conocidos por ser los sobrantes no podían tener en sus filas a alguien relativamente interesante así que la popularidad de Draco estaba destinada a morir pronto.

Solo que no lo hizo, y de hecho subió.

Draco primero destacó como el único niño de primero que podía llegar a clases sin perderse y por lo tanto terminó con varios grupos de niños siguiéndole detrás como patitos perdidos, y si no tenían las clases al mismo tiempo, Draco daría detalladas instrucciones con calma y una leve sonrisa. Después llegaron las primeras notas, en las que Draco aprobó todo con tal facilidad que todos los profesores no tenían nada más que decir cosas buenas de él, y muy bien, Pansy podía lidiar con cerebritos Hufflepuff, pero con lo que era difícil lidiar, era con uno... Uno ¡Tan lindo! Los niños no se suponían que fueran lindos ¡debían ser atractivos! Y masculinos, pero Draco con su piel de porcelana, finos labios rosa, y cabello rubio platinado, era tan lindo al punto de ser una amenaza para Pansy, un Hufflepuff era una amenaza para Pansy, debía ser un tipo de broma...

Pero estaba bien, porque Pansy aún tenía todo bajo control, además Harry Potter también estaba en la escuela y aunque era un mestizo, su nombre era suficiente para asegurarle a Pansy un buen futuro y de seguro el gran Salvador del mundo mágico tendría mejor gusto.

.

Draco estaba volviendo a su dormitorio después de dejar a los chicos en la biblioteca, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero los Ravenclaw que habían prácticamente le pedían transcribir capítulos de los libros que estaban agotados en la biblioteca y que él ya había leído se estaban volviendo demasiado, y necesitaba algo de aire.

Noto que habían algunas marcas de lodo en el piso e hizo una mueca, por alguna razón que no lograba recordar — _lo que era raro_ — la suciedad siempre le dejaba algo ansioso, por lo que siempre se aseguraba de estar limpio y que su habitación estuviera de igual forma, para su suerte al notar su pequeña maña sus amigos comenzaron a ordenar sus propias camas cuando notaron lo incomodo que el desorden hacía a Draco. Ahora probablemente debería dejar que la mancha la limpiará el encargado pero estaba seguro que no podría descansar tranquilo hasta que supiera que estaba limpio, así que resignado fue al armario de limpieza que estaba cerca y puso manos a la obra.

.

— ¿Que estas haciendo? — Pregunto Filch con su usual tono de pocos amigos y el pequeño rubio Pestañeo.

— Limpiando. — Respondió usando su voz ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas con el trapeador además Dudaba que el mayor le entendiera de usar lenguaje de señas.

— ¿Porque estas limpiando? ¿Acaso hiciste un desastre y no quieres que los profesores se enteren? ¿Que estas ocultando? — Interrogó con toda la desconfianza del mundo y Draco pareció pensarlo.

— Yo solo... — Murmuró algo ansioso, esta era la primera vez que una adulto mostraba tal desconfianza con él y nuevamente tenía esa sensación de incomodidad y miedo que cuando vio la suciedad. — No me gusta la suciedad y el desorden, me dan ansiedad, y ya que usted no estaba decidí limpiar, no podría dormir bien si pensaba que seguía sucio... Yo solo... Lo siento. — Comentó notando que estaba apretando el mango del trapeador al punto de que sus nudillos estaban blancos y que se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, lo que era extraño, es decir si le habló en un mal tono, pero ni siquiera le dijo algo malo.

De repente noto que la gata del conserje acarició sus piernas con su cabeza y se relajo considerablemente.

— Esta bien, solo no vuelvas a sacar mis cosas sin permiso. — Contestó menos amenazante que antes y Draco sintió un peso levantarse de su hombro que no sabía tenía encima antes.

— ¡Gracias señor Filch! — Sonrió más relajado para dejar el trapeador en su lugar y acariciar a la gata que ronroneo ante su toque. — Es muy linda ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Sra. Norris. — Contestó tomando el trapeador para terminar de limpiar las manchas de barro, que eran casi inexistentes, el niño debía tener más práctica de la que imagino para poder sacar este tipo de manchas sin hacer un desastre.

— Me gusta, es un gran nombre para una gran Gata. — Comentó levantándose de su lugar estirando su mano y por hábito Filch Extendió las suyas recibiendo varios chocolates.

— Por dejarme usar su trapeador, gracias de nuevo señor Filch, que tenga un buen día. — Le deseo Draco volviendo a su camino dejando a un sorprendido conserje detras, quizás no todos los niños de esta escuela eran mocosos.

.

Harry estaba emocionado, no podia creer que por poner en su lugar al molesto de Nott podría estar en el equipo ¡y como el buscador más joven del siglo! Esto se sentía como algo que debía decirle a Draco... Es decir, tan solo lo haría para que supiera que al menos alguien conocido estaría en el equipo de Gryffindor, y si quería ir animarle a los partidos bueno, eso era cosa de él... Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza intentando relajarse.

Ahora el único problema era acercarse a Draco. Desde que fue nombrado como parte de la casa Hufflepuff, los tejones habían puesto un muro protector alrededor del pequeño rubio impidiendo con éxito que alguien de otra casa pudiera acercarse a Draco ¿no se suponía que los tejones eran todo sobre amabilidad y compartir? Ciertamente monopolizar a Draco no sonaba muy amable ¡Incluso Ron tenía problemas para hablar con Draco! Y por lo que sabía llevaban siendo amigos por bastante tiempo.

Y ahora debido a un rumor sobre Draco siendo alguna clase de biblioteca andante hasta los Ravenclaw pusieron sus garras sobre Draco, y Harry ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación con él sin que alguno de sus amigos se lo llevara luego de compartir un pequeño saludo.

Tal vez era una clase de señal... De que alguien como Draco nunca sería amigo de alguien como Har—

— ¿Harry? — Le llamó una voz que reconoció como la de una de los gemelos y al girarse vio a ambos gemelos con expresiones divertidas.

— ¡Mira lo que robamos de los Hufflepuff! — Fred se movió dejando ver a un algo dormido Draco que tan solo se aferraba a la mano de Fred como para no caer al suelo y dormir justo ahí, lo que era extremadamente adorable si le preguntaban a Harry pero antes.

— ¿A que te refieres con robaron? — Pregunto confundido.

— Bueno esos tejones no querían soltar a nuestro pequeño Dragon.

— Egoístas eso es lo que son.

— Así que con George aquí decidimos tomar el asunto en nuestra manos.

— Somos unos héroes sinceramente.

— Pero si se sienta con nosotros puede llamar mucho la atención.

— Sip, así que ¿lo cuidarías por nosotros hasta el final del desayuno?

— Tranquilo, solo tienes que hacer que coma algo

— Y que no se ahogue con jugo de calabaza.

— y listo, bastante fácil ¿no?

— Pan comido.

— Yo—quiso responder pero pronto el rubio estaba siendo sentado a su lado.

— ¡Gracias por la ayuda amigo!

— ¡Jamás olvidaremos tu sacrificio! — Se despidieron volviendo a su lugar y Harry se removió en su lugar sin saber que hacer o decir.

— Eh... — Murmuró incomodo deseando que Ron bajara a tomar desayuno, ahora se sentía mal por no despertarlo, en su defensa, lo intentó pero le tomó más tiempo del esperado y al final se rindió y bajó a comer. — ¿T-Tienes hambre? — era oficial Harry Potter era un desastre como un ser humano funcional.

— Creo que esta intentando decirte algo. — Murmuró Neville señalando al rubio que estaba haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

— Oh, no se lenguaje de señas. — No habían mucho libros en Hogwarts sobre eso, y Ron tampoco sabía mucho así que Harry a pesar de su intención de aprender había tenido problemas para hacerlo.

— Creo que quiere café. — Respondió Hermione haciendo una pequeña mueca.

— ¿Sabes lenguaje de señas? — Pregunto curioso Harry mientras alguien le servía su amado café a Draco.

— Sólo un poco, había un niño sordo en mi escuela y pensé que sería bueno aprender. — Contestó algo orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¿Me puedes enseñar? — Pregunto con esperanza renovada.

— Sólo se un poco, pero cl—

— Esta no es mi mesa. — Dijo Draco al no reconocer a las personas a su alrededor ¿acaso camino a la mesa equivocada? Poco probable con su memoria, sin mencionar que Justin y Zacarias se turnaban para guiarlo y asegurarse de que no chocará con nada o nadie en su camino, de nuevo.

— Los gemelos te trajeron, dijeron que "te robaron" — Contestó Harry y el rubio pareció pensarlo.

— ¿Tengo permitido estar aquí? — Se preguntó en voz alta terminando su cabeza.

— No hay ninguna regla en contra. — Contestó Hermione — Soy Hermione Granger por cierto. — Dijo como si eso debiera significar algo para él, y además de ser un objetivo de captura Draco no tenía idea de qué podía ser.

— Draco Malfoy, un gusto. — Se presentó porque esa era la cosa cortes por hacer, pero la niña hizo una mueca, así que... Respuesta equivocada.

— Hermione esta detrás de ti en los rankings de notas. — Le informo el niño de los ojos verde.

— ¿Lo siento? — se disculpo y luego miro al niño. — Oh tu eres el de madam Malkins, lindos ojos verdes. — Comentó notando algo extraño en su estómago, ¿que podía ser?

— ¿Crees que mis ojos son lindos? — Pregunto tímido y Draco apenas le tomó atención mientras pensaba que era lo que estaba sintiendo, por lo que tan solo Asintió con la cabeza. — G-Gracias, tu también tienes ojos bonitos. — Contestó de forma tímida.

— Lo sé. — Porque era un hecho que los Malfoy tenían ojos bonitos y algo le faltaba ¿que era?

— ¡Draco! — Alguien grito y vio a sus amigos viendo acusativos a los leones.

— ¡Estabamos tan preocupados!

— Esos malvados gemelos tan solo te levantaron y salieron corriendo contigo.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Te hicieron algo? — y Rápidamente sus amigos se estaban preocupando por él como si fuera un niño que no se pudiera cuidar por su cuenta, lo que era rudo, pero ya que le gustaba la atención no se iba a quejar mucho.

— Estoy bien, solo un poco desorientado — Respondió con honestidad.

— ¿Ya comiste algo? — Pregunto Zacarias y ¡oh! ¡Eso era! Usualmente uno de sus amigos ponía comida cerca de él después de darse cuenta que Draco no tomaba nada de la mesa por iniciativa propia.

— Tomaré eso como un no, vamos, tienes que comer algo antes de clases. — insistio Zacarias y el Asintió de acuerdo.

— Adiós Hermione, adiós... — Intento despedirse pero recordó que nunca preguntó su nombre y le vio confundido. — Lo siento, olvide preguntar tu nombre.

— Oh esta bien, soy Harry, es un gusto. — Contestó con una sonrisa tímida y okay, detengan la imprenta, ¿Harry? ¿De ojos verde y Gryffindor? Oh santa mierda

Conoció al héroe sin darse cuenta, demonios.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comienza a sentir ansiedad sin saber porqué, y los recuerdos que debieron estar sellados volvieron, sinceramente Draco necesita un abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta la angustia que prometí, y sip Draco la tuvo difícil, quiero decir que amo a Draco y por eso en este fic recibirá mucho amor, gracias por sus comentarios, y si creen que me olvide de mencionar a algún personaje o evento importante me avisan!

Pansy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡Ese estúpido estaba con los Gryffindor! ¡Con Harry! Apretó sus dientes, ahora estaba convencida de que Draco era un problema y que por lo tanto necesitaba ser resuelto, para su suerte como toda buena Slytherin ya tenía uno para cuando llegara la ocasión, tan solo debía esperar por la ocasión correcta y Draco aprendería a no tomar lo que justamente era de Pansy.

.

— Te imaginaba más alto — Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que estaba con el protagonista del juego... Y muy bien quizás no fue lo más inteligente del mundo, pero hey, estaba sorprendido.

— Vamos Draco, el desayuno está por terminar. — Zacarias lo tomó de la manga y lo sacó de la mesa sin poder decir otra palabra.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Justin más bajo solo para ellos, y el parpadeó, al parecer su preocupación por conocer al Salvador del mundo mágico y la persona que estaba destinada a ser su rival se noto más de lo que espero

— Sólo tengo hambre. — Respondió quitándole importancia y Justin le dio una larga mirada antes de dejar el tema y tan solo volver a caminar a su lado, lo que Draco agradeció en silencio.

.

— Luces preocupado ¿sucedió algo? — Pregunto su tío Sev y Draco miró la taza de té que estaba disfrutando. — Draco. — Le llamó y levantó la mirada de forma tímida.

— Conocí a Harry Potter. — Respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca dejando la taza en su lugar sobre la mesa pero rápido volvió a bajar la mirada a esta.

— ¿Te hizo algo? — Interrogó rápidamente, si Potter iba a seguir los pasos de su Padre y ser un hijo de Pu—

— No me hizo nada. — Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. — Yo solo... — Murmuró recordando al chico y algo sobre él se sentía extrañamente familiar.

Al principio pensó que era por que se trataba del protagonista del juego, pero era algo sobre su apariencia en general, sobre lo pequeño que se veía incluso para alguien de su edad, lo pálido y en general sus gestos... Era algo que se sentía demasiado conocido pero no sabía de dónde, y de alguna forma le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

— Creo que me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien. — Contestó de forma honesta, era como cuando tenías una palabra en la punta de la lengua pero sin importar cuánto lo intentarás no podías decir la palabra.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Pregunto mas para si mismo en voz baja.

Severus sabía de la memoria Eidetica de Draco, e incluso en varias oportunidades presenció cuando Draco recordaba cosas de su vida pasada, usualmente llegaban con facilidad y el pequeño parecería tranquilo si no es con algo de melancolía, un recuerdo jamás le causó problemas antes.

Pero hasta ahora la mayoría de sus recuerdos era buenos o decentes, quizás la razón por la que ahora estaba teniendo problemas para recordar era porque de alguna forma lo estaba bloqueando, porque era un mal recuerdo.

Severus sabía que Draco debería tener varios, es decir aún no recordaba su muerte o como perdió su voz, lo que estaba seguro no debía ser nada placentero de recordar.

— Draco. — Lo llamó nuevamente y el pequeño le vio aún con algo de timidez y se levantó de su lugar en la mesa para arrodillarse a su lado. — Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar, así que no pelees tanto, vivir obsesionado con el pasado no puede terminar con nada bueno. — Eso sentía ligeramente hipócrita viniendo de él pero Draco no necesitaba saber eso.

— Tienes razón. — Murmuró con una voz pequeña y Asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

— y pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás a tus padres y a mi ¿entendido? — Pregunto viendole a los ojos con seriedad y Draco Asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias Tio Sev. — Contestó sintiéndose ligeramente mejor.

.

Debido a que sus amigos a pesar de decirles repetidas veces que su Tío Sev no era tan malo como parecía aún le tenían miedo Draco iba solo una vez por semana a tomar el té con su Tío, pero estaba bien, últimamente Draco se veía rodeado por más personas de las que espero o con las que se sentía cómodo, así que de repente tener sus momentos de soledad no estaba para nada mal.

Iba caminando por el pasillo con calma tomándose su tiempo, cuando vio unas horribles manchas en el piso e hizo una mueca, el señor Filch no se veía por ninguna parte y lo más normal sería irse, pero esa ansiedad debajo de su piel no le dejaría tranquilo hasta que supiera que estaba limpio.

Suspiro y ubicó el closet de limpieza más cercano ya pensando en que disculpa darle al encargado cuando le encontrará, por suerte tenía algunos dulces que su tío le dio ¿con eso sería suficiente para zafarse de algún problema? La última vez funcionó así que no veía porque está vez no lo haría.

Entró al closet intentando buscar un trapero cuando se sobresalto debido a que la puerta fue cerrada de golpe.

— ¿Hola? — Pregunto dándose la vuelta para intentar abrir la puerta pero al parecer estaba cerrada con pestillo por lo que no se movió ni un centímetro.

El pequeño closet estaba oscuro y era bastante estrecho, Draco pronto comenzó a sentirse claustrofobico dentro por lo que intento forcejear con la puerta un poco más.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Señor Filch? — Intento llamar forcejando más con la puerta, notando que esa pequeña ansiedad debajo de su piel rápidamente amenazaba con convertirse en pánico, ¿Porque? No podía recordar nada malo que tuviera ver con espacios cerrados, no _en esta vida al menos_. — ¡¿Alguien?! — Grito intentando empujar la puerta pero esta no cedió en lo más mínimo. 

— Los fenómenos como tu deben ser encerrados. — Alguien dijo del otro lado de la puerta y de repente Draco sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo helarse.

Fenómeno ¿quien? ¿Él? ¿Porque?

Poco a poco comenzó a notar que su respiración se volvía cada vez más acelerada y no... _No podía respirar._

_Fenómeno_.

_Aberración_.

**_Monstruo_**.

Esas palabras comenzaron a resonar dentro de su cabeza y llevó sus manos a su garganta, _quemaba_ , dolía mucho.

Dolía demasiado, su boca, su garganta, sentía que estaban en llamas, y el aire le faltaba.

¿Iba a morir?

Quería rogarle a su abuela que la sacara, no fue su intención, tan solo se alteró un poco, nunca quizo faltar le el respeto, tan solo...

_Asesina_.

Iba a morir, iba a morir en un armario sin nadie que la ayudara o alguien que llorara su muerte, _dolía demasiado._

Quemaba tanto, háganlo parar, _por favor, por favor, alguien, hágalo parar._

Ella era un fenómeno, merecía esto, su abuela tan solo la estaba disciplinand—

¡ _Dolia_!

**_¡Hagan lo parar!_ **

¡¿Porque tenía que morir de esta forma?!

Lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, mientras sus manos arañaban su garganta sin saber que hacer, el dolor era insoportable, tan solo quería que parara, tan solo quería que alguien, quien fuera lo hiciera parar.

¡Por favor!

Por un segundo que sintió que duró una eternidad pudo sentir algo a su alrededor, y luego un fuerte golpe, no contra ella, contra todo lo demás.

Y finalmente luz.

Se sentía agotada y adolorida así que pronto la oscuridad se la trago de nuevo, pero estaba segura que antes de cerrar los ojos vio una ¿sombra? Era de color negro, y parecía más bien como arena de un negro brillante con destellos rojos.

Era hermosa.

.

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina encargándose de algunos documentos oficiales cuando pudo sentir una fuerza mágica que no sentía hace décadas, rápidamente tomó su varita y siguió la firma mágica al lugar donde podía sentir estaba concentrado.

Nunca espero encontrarse al heredero de los Malfoy inconsciente en el piso con escombros a su lado que asumía eran parte de la puerta y los muros donde estaba el closet de limpieza en que asumía el pequeña estaba. Pero lo más importante era la sombra de color negro que parecía desaperecer dejando nada más que polvo y escombros. 

Al parecer Harry Potter no sería el único niño en ser probado este año y que tendría que enfrentar dificultades en el futuro. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus se lleva una mala sorpresa y jura encontrar al que se haya atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a su ahijado, Snape is out for Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mi ausencia pero estuvo ocupada con la universidad pero ahora volví con capítulo nuevo.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y lo que rodeaba a Draco... Bueno mejor lo dejo como una sorpresa pero spoiler alert, esta relacionado con animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos.

Severus estaba arreglando sus cosas para la clase del día siguiente cuando un pulso mágico lo hizo detenerse ¿alguna broma salida de control? No entendía porque Dumbledore no le dejaba expulsar a esos gemelos cuando eran claramente un peligro para la escuela y todos en ella.

— Severus. — Le llamó la profesora McGonagall con ligera preocupación en su voz y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo enseguida, tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

Lentamente Draco comenzó a despertar debido a los gritos silenciosos a su alrededor, al abrir los ojos le costó un segundo darse cuenta de dónde estaba, reconocía el techo pero el resto era difícil de decir, habían camillas así que ¿la enfermería? ¿Como llegó aquí? Intento recordar pero pronto un dolor de cabeza la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Lo último que recordaba, era una sombra negra, y antes de eso...

_Dolor, miedo._

Por reflejo llevo sus manos a su garganta y se sentó en la cama comenzando a llorar en silencio abrazándo sus piernas, las emociones aún estaban demasiado frescas en su mente como para poder procesarla de forma racional. 

Ella no podía hacerle daño, no aquí, tan solo fue un mal recuerdo, nada más, otra vida.

— ¿Draco? — Le costó darse cuenta en un principio que le hablaban a él pero al darse cuenta giro la mirada viendo a su tío Sev con el director detrás.

Quizo hablar y decir que estaba bien, pero estaba aterrado de intentar hablar y de que su voz no estuviera de nuevo, por lo que tan solo dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado de nuevo con más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas asustando notablemente a su tío

— Oh Draco ¿que paso? ¿Quien te hizo esto? — El pequeño en lugar de responder extendió sus brazos y el mayor pareció entender porque pronto le estaba abrazándo, y aún temblando un poco Draco le abrazo como si la vída le fuera en ello.

Estaba bien, su tío Sev era una prueba de que ya no estaba en ese lugar, de que _ella_ ya no estaba, y de que alguien le quería.

Estaba bien.

O al menos lo estaría.

.

Severus no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar, demasiado asustado de que cualquier movimiento despertará a Draco después de finalmente lograr que se calmara y durmiera un poco. Jamás había visto a Draco llorar de esa forma, de forma tan silenciosa y desesperada como si tuviera miedo de hacer ruido y recibir un castigo, el solo pensamiento de aquello hacía su sangre hervir, de que alguien aterrorizo al pequeño al punto de tener miedo de hacer sonidos al llorar.

Lo peor de todo es que aun ni siquiera sabía que ocasionó tal reacción de su ahijado.

— ¿Que sucedió? — Demandó saber nuevamente Severus viendo al director que fue el primero en llegar a la escena.

— Es difícil saber, para cuando llegue el joven Malfoy estaba inconsciente entre los escombros de un armario. — Contestó el director parecíendo pensar en algo. — Severus, necesito que seas honesto conmigo, ¿Como ha sido criado hasta ahora en lo que respecta a su magia?

— ¿Que? — Pregunto confundido. — Se le ha enseñado lo básico y se ha nutrido como cualquier otro niño pura sangre ¿Porque preguntas?

— Es solo. — Murmuró meditando lo poco. — Crei ver una sombra, un humo dejando su cuerpo cuando llegue.

— ¿Una sombra? — Arrugó el entrecejo pensando. Sombra, magia, niño mágico y su crianza. — ¿No estarás pensando...? ¡Están extintos! — Grito en voz baja.

— Lo sé, sin mencionar que el joven Malfoy tiene más de 10 años, aunque hubo un caso...

— Hace décadas, Draco ha sido protegido toda su vid—y entonces le pego. En esta vida Draco fue protegida en toda forma posible, pero en la _otra_.

La incómodidad que tenía durante su pequeña reunión, lo que no podía recordar, esa forma de llorar que Severus nunca le vio antes.

Apretó a su ahijado con más seguridad contra su cuerpo, tenía una teoría que no le gustaba nada.

— Parece que recordaste algo. — Mencionó Dumbledore y Severus se debatió entre decir lo que sabía sobre Draco y su conocimiento de su vida anterior, o averiguar más por su cuenta.

Draco se removió en sus brazos un poco, debía hacer lo mejor para él.

— Draco tiene recuerdos de una vida pasada. — Dijo suspirando un poco. — Por eso habla en lenguaje de señas, y toca el piano, antes solía ser mudo, y hasta donde se, un pianista Muggle.

— Eso es bastante peculiar e impresionante. — Murmuró el mayor. — Debe tener un peso bastante considerable sobre sus hombros.

— Hasta ahora todas sus memorias eran positivas.

— ¿y crees que memorias menos felices pudieron causar esto? — Interrogo con curiosidad.

— No lo sé, tal vez. — Dijo sintiendose cansado con toda la situación.

— Entiendo, por ahora deberías tranquilizar al joven Malfoy y averiguar de él que sucedió, yo iré a avisar a su jefa de casa que no volverá por al menos un día, y me contactaré con un viejo conocido para hablar sobre lo otro. — Informó y Severus Asintió con la cabeza.

.

La próxima vez que Draco abrió los ojos estaba acostado en la camilla pero su tío está vez estaba durmiendo a su lado sentado en una silla junto a su camilla.

Sus ojos ardían un poco, y se sentía cansado de seguro por llorar tanto, era un sentimiento extraño, nunca fue bueno para llorar y lo evitaba de ser posible, pero quizás Papi tenía razón y no podías evitar hacerlo.

Eso no significaba que se sintiera bien al respecto.

— Tio Sev. — Llamó suavemente sintiendo una ola de alivio al poder escuchar el sonido de su propia voz.

— ¿Draco? — Pregunto despertando rápidamente para sentarse derecho. — ¿como te sientes?—Dijo con una suave voz intentando no alterar lo. 

— Cansado. — Admitió haciendo una pequeña mueca pasando una mano por sus ojos.

— Es entendible. — Dijo viéndole con atención. — Se que puede ser algo... Delicado, pero me gustaría saber que sucedió después de que dejaste mi oficina. — Pidió de la forma más amable que pudo.

— El piso estaba sucio, me hizo sentir ansioso, así que entre al closet en busca de un trapeador. — Murmuró intentando concentrarse en los hechos, y dejar el resto en un lugar muy oscuro y lejano en su mente. — La puerta se cerró y alguien me llamó... — Trago salíva mirando sus manos. — Un _fenómeno_... Y... Recordé. — Prácticamente Susurro lo último mordiendo su labio.

— ¿Que fue lo que recordaste? — Dijo notando la mirada ligeramente vacía de su ahijado y tomó su mano lo que lo hizo parpadear y prestarle atención. 

— Como perdí la voz. — Contestó llevando una mano a su garganta. 

— ¿Recuerdas algo más? — Estaba sinceramente preguntando si es que recordaba lo sucedido con el armario.

— ¿Una sombra? No estoy seguro. — Murmuró parecíendo confundido. — ¿como salí del armario?

— El director te encontró y trajo a enfermería, hoy puedes quedarte aquí o volver a tu dormitorio, no tienes que ir a tu clases mañana si no quieres, y puedo lla—

— ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? — Pregunto de forma tímida.

— Yo... Algo puede arreglarse ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme? — Dijo viéndole con atención y el niño negó.

— Sólo quiero dormir. — Respondió acercándose para abrazarlo y aunque ya estaba grande para esto Severus lo cargo de todas formas, después de un día como este, Draco merecía ser consentido un poco, y luego, Severus iba a cazar al desgraciado que se atrevió a atacar a su ahijado.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decide hacer algo de ejercicio para relajarse y el está muy cómodo sin caerse de una escoba a 10 metros del suelo, quiere vivir una vida larga esta vez, 110 años como Sodoma y Gomorra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto! Y pensaba que quizás podía actualizar un día determinado para que supieran cuando habrá capítulo nuevo ¿que les parece? Muchas gracias por los Kudos y comentarios! Los amo!

Al despertar para su día de trabajo noto que su ahijado seguía dormido prácticamente como una bolita a su lado, por supuesto no sonrio al verlo tan calmado, pero el deseo de hacerlo estaba ahí... Y nadie jamás tenía porque saber eso. 

Paso una mano por su cabello que estaba bastante largo, pronto necesitaría algo para atarlo si es que no planeaba cortarlo en el futuro.

— ¿Mhmmm? — Se removió el pequeño ante el contacto abriendo sus ojos para ver a su tío.

— Ya es de mañana, haré que los elfos de la cocina te traigan el desayuno, pero yo debo levantarme para mis clases. — Explicó lentamente sabiendo que el niño no era el más rápido en las mañanas. —Puedes quedarte aquí por el resto del día, o volver a tu dormitorio, si necesitas algo, puedes encontrar a un elfo y hacer que me envíe un mensaje. — Un Parpadeo fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero estaba bien, incluso si ahora no entendía de que estaba hablando, ya luego recordaría y lo sabría.

Severus le dio una última mirada a su ahijado que estaba cómodamente tomando desayuno totalmente tranquilo asegurándose que estaba bien, una vez decidió que lo estaba salió de la habitación antes de que se le hiciera tarde para sus clases.

.

Al terminar de comer Draco se sintió mucho mejor, debido a su pequeño accidente se salto la cena y no supo que tan hambriento estaba hasta que colocaron comida frente a él y comenzó a comer con gusto, _oh_ , ahora al menos sabía porque siempre esperaba que alguien más le diera la comida antes de comer.

Sus recuerdos por mas dolorosos que fueran, si le explicaban bastantes cosas sobre si mismo que aunque le parecían extrañas nunca medito mucho.

¿Su ansiedad por el desorden? Su abuela encontraría el más pequeño desorden una excusa para castigarla.

¿Porque tendía solo a comer cuando le daban comida o tenía permiso? Su abuela le regañaria si no tenía modales y comía como un animal, o al menos así lo llamaba ella.

¿Harry Potter le parecía familiar? Era porque el niño era identifico a como él fue en su infancia anterior, y ahora que lo recuerda su hermano si mencionó que sus tíos eran bastardos.

Lo bueno de saber que estaba mal con él, era que ahora podía hacer algo para solucionarlo, arreglar un problema que no sabias que tenías era difícil, pero uno que conocías demasiado bien, eso era más... No fácil, pero relativamente más sencillo.

Viendo el lado positivo a las cosas ahora también tenía los recuerdos de cómo conoció a sus Papás, y esos eran recuerdos bien recibidos, y siempre lo serían.

.

Cedric estaba yendo a una de sus clases cuando una mata de cabello rubio lo distrajo, y se despidió de sus amigos dando excusas pobres para ir detrás del pequeño rubio que creyó ver.

— ¡Dragoncito! — Le llamó y el pequeño se detuvo haciendo una mueca que parecía más bien un puchero, que era demasiado adorable como para ignorar.

— Sólo Fred y George me llaman así. — Contestó, lo que no era técnicamente una mentira, en Hogwarts sólo ellos le llamaban así, en su casa y la de los Weasley... Bueno era asunto aparte.

— ¿Como estas? Ayer no llegaste a los dormitorios y la profesora Sprout dijo que tenias problemas personales. — Dijo evitando claramente el tema sobre el apodo.

— Me quedé atrapado en un closet, no soy fan de los espacios cerrados, así que me quedé con mi tio Sev hasta que me sentí mejor. — Explicó porqué nuevamente técnicamente hablando era la verdad y podía reconocer cuando alguien estaba sinceramente preocupado por el.

— Oh lo siento, amiguito. — Contestó colocando una mano en su hombro. — ¡Ya se! Podemos ir al campo de Quidditch, volar en una escoba te ayudará bastante, incluso podemos jugar un pequeño partido de buscador. 

— Prefiero mis pies en la tierra. — Respondió Draco negando, hasta ahora se había safado de las lecciones de vuelo gracias a su tío Sev y sus padres, y quería mantenerlo así de ser posible. —Además ¿no tienes clases en las que estar? 

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

— No las necesito, ya leí los libros. — Contestó a la defensiva.

— Por supuesto que no. — Rio negando suavemente. — Ahora vamos, te aseguro que un pequeño juego te ayudará a salir de esa brillante cabeza tuya.

— ¿un juego? — Murmuró considerando el ofrecimiento. — Muy bien, jugaré, pero no me subiré a una escoba.

— Lamento decir que para atrapar la Snitch vas a tener que subirte a una.

— No necesariamente. — Sonrió con cierta malicia y Cedric elevó una ceja, no sabía de qué estaba hablando Draco pero parecía interesante así que darle un intento no estaría mal.

.

La arqueria no era algo que muchos magos practicarán, debido a que era algo que los Muggle inventaron, por eso Cedric se sorprendió bastante cuando Draco de todas las cosas que pudo traer de su dormitorio trajo un arco, y flechas.

— El que atrapa la Snitch primero gana. — Repaso prácticamente la única regla del juego Draco y Cedric Asintió.

— ¿Estas seguro de querer jugar así? Es decir la Snitch puede volar a cualquier parte del cam—Se Detuvo al notar la mirada que Draco le estaba dando y negó rápidamente. — Bueno, bueno, será como tu quieres. — Rio liberando a la Snitch para luego subirse a su escoba. — ¿Que tal una pequeña apuesta? — Sugirió y Draco le vio con interés. — Si yo gano, te enseñó a andar en escoba.

— ¿y si yo gano? — Pregunto Draco viéndole curioso.

— ¿Que quieres? — el menor lo pareció considerar un poco hasta que finalmente dio con algo que le gustaría.

— Te enseñaré a usar un arco. — Tener alguien con quien practicar siempre era más divertido que hacerlo solo, y como buscador Cedric debería tener una buena vista ¿no? Perfecto para un arquero.

— Okay, trato. — Asintió de acuerdo y pronto se levantó en los cielos en busca de la esfera dorada.

.

Cedric estaba algo curioso, a pesar de la apuesta Draco no parecía tener muchas ganas de ganar, ya que ni siquiera estaba apuntando en busca de la Snitch tan solo miraba el cielo como si pareciera estudiarlo ¿sería algo de arqueros?

Estaba considerando esto cuando vio un brillo dorado y decidió dar fin a este juego, sujetándose de su escoba comenzó a surcar los cielos para atrapar la Snitch, pero estando a metros de ella vio un borrón pasar frente a sus ojos, aquello lo hizo detenerse para limpiar sus ojos con una de sus manos.

Con su escoba se acercó a la Snitch que con una ala intentaba volar lejor mientras la otra estaba ensartada en uno de los postes de las gradas con una flecha...

Cedric miró al piso donde apenas se podía ver a un pequeño Draco con arco en mano saludarle, ¿como? Estaban a cientos metros de distencia, incluso a Cedric le costó ver la Snitch, y para Draco que estaba en el suelo verla y no sólo atravesarla pero también darle en un ala para asegurarse de no causarle daño irreparable debería ser prácticamente imposible. 

— Por Merlin. — Comenzó reír entre incrédulo e impresionado, ahora tenía que meter a Draco en el equipo, por suerte el tiempo que pasarían juntos aprendiendo arqueria le aseguraría varias oportunidades para convencerlo.

.

Pará cuando Draco regresó a su dormitorio todos sus amigos estaban ahí, haciendo preguntas y revisándolo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y usualmente se sentiría ligeramente sofocado, pero ahora, la atención era bien recibida por lo que tan solo dejó que se preocuparan por él y que lo cuidaran como quisieran, era bueno estar de vuelta. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ama los disfraces y decide esparcir ese amor por toda la escuela, y quizás Hogwarts podía ser lindo de vez en cuando... Yep... Nop, ese lugar era una trampa mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por los Kudos y lamento la espera, decidí actualizar los lunes una vez a la semana para que sepan cuando buscar capítulo! Y recuerden esto sigue A Draco así que aunque el trío dorado aparece de vez en cuando, Draco no será parte.

Draco estaba prácticamente rebotando por las paredes de la escuela, brillando con luz propia en palabras de muchos logrando contagiar a varios con su buen ánimo y levantando curiosidad de bastantes. 

— ¡Esta semana es Halloween! — Le contestó a Cedric durante el desayuno cuando alguien finalmente se animo a preguntarle a qué se debía su extraña energía y felicidad.

— Oh no sabía que eras fan de los dulces. — Dijo con algo de sarcasmo el mayor, todos en el comedor sabían que al menos una vez a la semana Draco recibía dulces de su Madre y eso era sin mencionar los dulces que otros estudiantes le darían, algunos en busca de ayuda para algúna evaluación y otros simplemente porque Draco era lindo, ¿y Draco? Bueno, ¿quién era el para rechazar un inocente dulce?

— No es por los dulces. —Negó con la cabeza

— ¿por las decoraciones?

— ¿un baile? — Sus amigos intentaron adivinar pero el rubio nuevamente negó.

— ¡Los disfraces! — Indicó con una sonrisa brillante y nadie tenía el corazón para decirle que en Hogwarts no se disfrazaban, es decir Draco casi nunca tenía tanto ánimo, o parecía tan feliz, a menos claro que su piano estuviera involucrado por supuesto, ¿así que como le darían la noticia?

Los de primero miraron a Cedric como si el sostuviera la respuesta de todos sus problemas y este sintió el peso de esas miradas llenas de esperanza sobre su persona... ¿Quizás podía hablar con la profesora Sprout? Estaba seguro que incluso el arisco profesor Snape participaría sí era algo para su ahijado, además los disfraces serían algo divertido para levantar el ánimo de los estudiantes ¿no?

— ¿y de que planeas disfrazar te? — Pregunto curioso y Draco Sonrió.

— Este año seré un vampiro. — Lo que realmente esperaba que no fuera ofensivo para nadie. 

— Oh en ese caso yo seré un hombre lobo.

— Yo quiero ser un zombie. — Comenzaron a conversar sus amigos y pronto todos en la mesa de los tejones estaban hablando sobre los disfraces.

.

Pará sorpresa de Cedric lograr que la jefa de su casa diera el permiso para los disfraces fue más fácil de lo esperado e incluso dijo que comentaría la idea al resto de los jefes de casas y al director para que todas la escuela pudiera disfrutar de la divertida actividad.

Ahora tan solo quedaba una pregunta ¿de que se iba a disfrazar el?

— Puedes ser un vampiro como yo ¡vamos a combinar como una pareja! — Recomendó Draco con inocencia durante su clase de arqueria que resultó más divertida de lo que espero y estaba seguro ayudaba a sus reflejos como buscador.

— ¿Quieres que seamos pareja? —Pregunto divertido sabiendo que Draco probablemente lo decía sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Pareja...? — Murmuró parecíendo finalmente considerar sus palabras y enseguida un carmín cubrió sus mejillas haciendo que se volviera incluso más tierno.

— Sería un honor ser tu pareja vampiro. — Dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su cabello y el rubio volvió a sonreír ante la idea de poder disfrazarse.

.

De acuerdo al pedido que le hizo a su Madre, Draco ahora vestía un traje de color azul con detalles dorados, de manga largas y una corbata tipo pañuelo de color dorado estilo victoriano como un vestido de las películas antiguas y no de las series adolescentes de las que su Papi prefería.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y abrió la boca colocándose las prótesis para los colmillos, y pinto una pequeña línea roja desde el borde de su boca hasta debajo de su mentón, una gota de sangre. Además de eso tenía dos puntos negros en el cuello que parecían mordidas, y su cabello usando una poción estaba más largo, por lo que lo tenía atado en una cola baja que caía por su hombro derecho.

Era un vampiro muy bonito si tenía que decirlo el mismo.

— ¡Draco! ¿Te quedaste dormido en el baño de nuevo? — Te quedas dormido una vez y no te dejan olvidarlo, pero hoy era Halloween así que nadie podía arruinar su humor por lo que salió del baño viendo a sus amigos que también estaban disfrazados.

— Wow. — Murmuró Justin parecíendo sin aliento y Draco enarco una ceja ¿tenía algo raro? Miró a otro de sus amigos en busca de confirmación pero todos estaban con la boca entreabierta viéndole con asombro.

— ¿Demasiado? — Pregunto sintiéndose ligeramente demasiado consciente de si mismo.

— ¡No! S-Solo... — Le interrumpió Zacarias tragando duro. — Te ves muy bien.

— S-Si. — Añadió Wayne y ya que estaba de buen humor Draco decidió dejarlo pasar, además si no se apuraban quedarían sin desayuno.

— Vamos a comer. — Dijo pasando a sus amigos que se demoraron un segundo pero pronto comenzaron a seguirlo.

.

No todos en Hogwarts estaban disfrazados pero aún así un numero importante lo estaban, de los que conocía podía ver a Anthony de Ravenclaw disfrazado de Albert Einstein, y habían otros disfraces en su mesa que reconocía como científicos o filosos, e incluso algunos doctores locos.

En la mesa de Slytherin eran poco los disfrazados, pero parecían igual de elegantes como el suyo, varios reyes y reinas, y uno que otro Merlin.

En la mesa de los leones los gemelos eran zombies, mientras que podía reconocer a Ron como una momia, también habían hombres lobos, hadas, leones e incluso algunos dragones, se notaba que eran el tipo de casa que disfrutaba de estas cosas.

— ¡Ahí esta mi pareja vampiro! — Cedric lo levanto y por mero miedo a caer se aferro a él algo divertido ante la forma en que lo tomó. — ¿y tus colmillos? Lamento decir que no puedes ser un buen vampiro sin colmillos ¡te morirías de hambre! — bromeó y Draco Sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos falsos. — Oh pero que vampiro más terrorífico. —Rio y Draco rio también feliz de poder divertirse en este día con sus amigos.

— Draco Mira, incluso los profesores están disfrazados. —Señaló Justin mientras Cedric lo dejaba en su puesto en la mesa.

En la mesa de profesores la profesora Sprout estaba disfrazada como una de sus plantas, el profesor de encantos traía puesto una ropa usada por un duelista famoso del que leyó hace un tiempo y la profesora de los leones usaba un uniforme de quidditch, ¡incluso su tío Sev participó! Aúnque claro era sólo con unas orejas de gato sobre la cabeza pero ¡hey! Era algo, Draco estaba seguro que hoy sería un buen día.

.

Debido a que Draco quería preparar una melodia especial para Halloween se quedó un tiempo extra en la biblioteca pensando en una canción que demostraría su ánimo ¡Pero habían tantas! ¿Como debía escoger sólo una? Cuando finalmente se rindió, y decidió hacer una de las clásicas de Halloween camino por los silenciosos pasillos distraído camino al banquete de Halloween.

— I know I can lie but I am telling the true. — Comenzó a cantar distraído de lo que pasaba a su alrededor incluso llegando a cerrar los ojos, sabía de memoria los caminos del castillo después de todo. — Wherever I go there is a shadow of you, I know I can try looking for something new — Estaba cantando tranquilo relajando se por el pasillo incluso bailando un poco al recordar la melodia en su cabeza — But wherever I go I am looking for y—Se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos fuertes detrás de él.

Se giro lentamente y Draco repentinamente recordó.

— ¡¿Escuela más segura?! ¡Pamplinas! ¡¿Como pueden dejar entrar a un troll?! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡¿Como iba a saber que era un troll?! — Recordó a su hermano quejándose cuando comenzó a jugar el juego y Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Bueno, mierda.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco va a demandar a esta escuela si es que sobrevive, y ¿que esta mal con los leones? ¿Que acaso no tienen esa voz en su cabeza que les dice "huye por tu vida,perra, huye"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y aqui estoy, mas tarde de lo que espere, pero estoy aqui con capitulo nuevo.

Draco miró al Troll, el Troll lo miró de vuelta, _ambos se miraron_.

Cómo odiaba esta escuela.

— Buenas tardes ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? — Pregunto de la forma más amable que pudo, tratando de verse lo más adorable y lindo posible, viéndole con sus grandes ojos grises, así de esa forma si él Troll decidía pisarlo el bastardo se sentiría mal al respecto.

— Canta, me gustó. — Contestó el Troll y usualmente Draco prefería cantar cuando estaba solo, pero también prefería que no lo pisaran o lo golpearan con un garrate del porte de una casa, asi que al parecer hoy tendría un audiencia.

— ¿Hay alguna canción en especial que quieras? — interrogó disimuladamente mirando las posibles vías de escape... Y esperen ¿esos eran Harry, Ron y Hermione saliendo del baño de niñas?

— Algo bonito. — Respondió y Draco con cuidado comenzó a retroceder.

— _I have a dream, a song to sing._ — Canto miéntras retrocedía de a poco guiando al Troll fuera de un castillo lleno de niños ¿una vez afuera? Bueno, pensaría en eso cuando llegara el momento. — _to help me cope, with anything, if you see the wonder of a fairy tail, you can take the future even if you fail._ — Canto intentando mantener su tono de voz firme a pesar de sus nervios y ansiedad que crecía con cada paso que el Troll tomaba para seguirlo.

Si salía de esta viva Draco iba a demandar esta escuela, y si no... Iba a volver como fantasma y aterrar a todos por la eternidad.

— _I believe in angels, something good in everything I see._ — Nunca antes una distancia se sintió tan larga en su vida ¡¿y donde mierda estaban los profesores?! — _I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me..._ — Finalmente sintió el frío aire del exterior y sintió alivió correr por su cuerpo. — _I'll cross the stream... I have a Dr—_

— ¡Deja a Draco tu gran idiota! — La atención del troll pronto fue robada y Draco quiso golpearse en la cara con la mano.

¡¿Eran suicidas?! ¿Que no podían ver que lo estaba alejando para que estuvieran a salvo? Estúpidos e irresponsables Gryffindor con su estupido complejo de héroe.

— ¡Por este lado idiota! — Reconoció la voz de Harry ahora y Draco ya comenzó a entender la frustración de su hermano al jugar el juego, el niño claramente no tenía instintos de supervivencia.

—¡Callense! ¡Hicieron que dejara de cantar! — Rápidamente el troll se dio la vuelta para mecer su garrote contra los niños.

— ¡No cantaré si les haces daño! — Amenazó en pánico Draco y el troll pareció escucharlo por que se detuvo.

— ¿No lo harás? ¡Puedo hacerte cantar! — Amenazó con garrote en mano pero Draco se mantuvo firme, su miedo a que niños pequeños fueran heridos era mucho mayor al que el troll le producía.

— No puedes hacerme cantar, no le cantaré a alguien que daña a mis amigos ¡Eso no es amable! No me gustan los que no son amable. — Dijo cruzando se de brazos y varios miembros de su familia pasaron por su cabeza ante la frase, pero ahora no era importante.

— ¿Cantaras si soy amable? — Pregunto el Troll parecíendo considerarlo y el niño asintió con la cabeza. — Muy bien, seré amable.

— Entonces baja el garrote, por favor. — Añadió al final y el troll para su sorpresa hizo lo pedido. — Gracias, eso muy bueno de tu parte.

— Ahora ¿puedes seguir cantando? — Pregunto el Troll sentándose en el piso. — Por favor. — Dijo como si recordará algo y Draco se sentó también.

— Por supuesto. — contestó con una sonrisa mirando al trío detrás de ellos, dándoles una mirada de advertencia. — _I have a dream, a fantasy, to help me through reality._ — Comenzó a cantar de nuevo moviendo sus manos para darle un mensaje a Hermione.

_¡Ve por un profesor!_

En serio, ¿que tan difícil podía ser pensar en eso por su cuenta? Pará su suerte pareció entender el mensaje ya que la niña pronto estaba corriendo en dirección a los pasillos.

Draco podía decir sin lugar a dudas que si el trío dorado vivió más allá del primer año de Hogwarts fue por pura suerte.

Ahora con eso hecho cargo Draco siguió cantando más tranquilo sabiendo que pronto llegaría la ayuda.

.

— Draco ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño? — Comenzó a revisarlo su Tío Sev después de que los profesores que Hermione encontró se hicieron cargo del Troll.

— Estoy bien, solo quería que le cantará. — Contestó viendo al trío dorado quienes parecían ponerse de acuerdo en qué decir, a la mierda eso, Draco tenía que decirles algo antes de que la profesora se le adelantará.

— Draco ¿Co—Intento preguntarle Ron pero no llegó muy lejos ya que pronto Draco le estaba gritando.

— ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! ¡Llamando la atención del Troll de esa forma! ¡¿Están locos?! — Exclamó para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— Estábamos intentando ayu—quiso defender Harry pero una mirada asesina lo detuvo.

— ¡¿insultando a una peligrosa criatura mágica?! ¡¿Que hubieran hecho si les atacaba?! ¡Debieron llamar a un profesor! ¡Eso es lo que debieron hacer! — Tomó una larga respiración intentando calmarse para darles una mirada sería y final. — Ninguno de los tres tiene permitido morir, _nunca_ , y si vuelven a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto, Merlin me ayude los traeré de vuelta y los mataré yo mismo ¿Esta entendido?

— Eso es—Hermione tan solo se trago las palabras que iba a decir ante la mirada helada que Draco le dio.

— Pregunté si estamos claros. — Dijo de nuevo retando los con la mirada a llevarle la contraria.

— Esta claro. — Respondieron los tres al unísono.

— Muy bien. — Asintió de acuerdo Draco.

— 20 puntos para Hufflepuff. — Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como el pequeño rubio ponía el temor de Merlin en el trío. — Por actuar racionalmente en una situación de peligro y poner sentido en sus compañeros.

— Gracias. —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa decidiendo saborear está victoria, y luego definitivamente encontraría el libro de reclamos de Hogwarts y escribiría un decano sobre la seguridad de la supuesta escuela más segura en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar algo, Draco no es necesariamente bueno o hace lo que hace por que es lo correcto por hacer, lo hace porque como en otros capitulos Draco en su vida pasada fue un niño con una infancia dificil en la que nadie le ayudo, por eso siente la necesidad de ayudar a otros de la forma en que nadie le ayudo a el, pero eso no lo hace "bueno". Gracias por leer.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco no necesita una niñera y menos 20, derrotó a un troll por su cuenta — técnicamente le canto — eso debía contar ¿no?

Si pensó que antes tenía a varios niños siguiéndole, el número había crecido exponelciamente después del incidente del troll, al parecer el consenso general era que Draco no podía ser confiado con su propia seguridad por lo que necesitaba vigilancia constante, y Hey, le gustaba la atención — _en medidas saludable buenas para el ego y su autoestima_ —pero también le gustaba ir al baño por su cuenta así que si estaba de mal humor no podía ser culpado de ello.

¿Lo más divertido? Es que los Hufflepuff no eran los únicos protegiendo le como mamás gallinas _—¿o era tejones en este caso? —,_ era toda la bendita escuela.

En las clases que compartia con los Ravenclaw Anthony y el resto de sus amigos estarían alrededor junto a sus tejones. Con las serpientes unos gigantes de nombre Greg y Vincent, actuarían como sus guarda espaldas personales ¡Solo les ayudó con su tarea una vez! No veía porque el voto de lealtad hacia su persona ¿Quizás su padrino tenía que ver? Debería preguntar. Y con los leones ni siquiera valía la pena decir quiénes lo estarían rondando.

A veces se preguntaba si se turnaban para hacer guardia, es decir cuando uno tenía algo más que hacer siempre había un reemplazo que por " _coincidencia_ " estaría yendo al mismo lugar que él. Al menos los gemelos tenían la decencia de admitir lo que estaban haciendo, aunque más que decencia estaba seguro que era descaro.

Draco iba a explotar y no sería bonito.

* * *

—¿El blanco te hizo algo? — Pregunto Cedric viendo el blanco que debía tener unas 10 flechas enterradas con violencia en él.

—Mhmm. —Murmuró Draco bajando el arco para sentarse en el césped y tomar un pequeño descanso.

— ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando dragoncito? — Interrogó sentándose a su lado y Draco le dio una mirada en blanco elevando una ceja demasiado cansada para pelear por el apodo. 

— Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito niñeras. — Dijo con palabras, últimamente los Hufflepuff habían tomado a aprender lenguaje de señas por él, lo que le conmovía un montón, pero ahora sus manos y brazos dolían por lo que si, las palabras tendrían que ser.

— Todos sabemos eso. — Contestó Cedric recibiendo otra mirada en blanco. — Bueno quizás no todos, pero si fuera yo, o alguno de los chicos que se metiera en problemas ¿tu no querrías estar cerca para saber que estamos bien? — Pregunto y _rayos_... Draco odiaba cuando tenía la razón.

De haber sido Cedric, o Justin o su tío Sev o cualquiera de sus nuevos amigos, probablemente el también estaría revoloteando a su alrededor pendiente de cualquier amenaza o peligro.

— Te odio. — Contestó dejándose caer con su cabeza en el regazo del mayor y sus ojos cerrados.

— Eso no es muy Hufflepuff de tu parte. —Rio Cedric comenzando a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

— Muerdeme. — Contestó sin real malicia en su voz, más bien con algo de diversión.

— Conociendo tu dieta, probablemente me des diabetes. — Se burló notando lo relajado que parecía Draco y como su respiración se volvía más suave y ligera, ah el desgraciado lo estaba usando como almohada para tomar una siesta. — Quizás en algunos años. — Murmuró comenzando a tomar algunas margaritas y flores silvestres cercanas, si su Dragoncito creía que podía usarlo de almohada gratis estaba muy equivocado.

.

Por alguna razón Draco estaba recibiendo más miradas de las usuales, en un principio pensó que quizás se debía a que Cedric escribió algo en su cara mientras dormía, pero luego recordó que como pura sangre, Cedric no sabría de los plumones así que lo quito de las posibilidades.

¿Quizás tenía algo en el cabello? Uso a Cedric de almohada así que Dudaba que algo de pasto hubiera llegado a su cabello.

— Malfoy. — Le llamaron y sus amigos se detuvieron con él mirando con cautela a la serpiente que estaba acompañada por otros Slytherin, incluyendo a la niña a la cual parecía no agradarle por alguna razón, y los niños que hacían de sus guarda espaldas durante sus clases juntos.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto viendole ligeramente confundido ladeando su cabeza y esperen ¿que era eso en su pelo? Parpadeo un par de veces y llevó su mano a la cosa atorada en su cabello y...

Flores, el bastardo puso flores en su cabello cuando estaba durmiendo.

¿Si quiera puso flores que iban con su ropa y ojos? Su Papi se demoro años — _en los que puso sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero al menos no fue un caso perdido como su Papá y tíos_ —en enseñarle lo suficiente sobre moda como para ahora dejar que unas flores arruinen su imagen.

— ¿y? ¿Entonces que dices? — Nuevamente el niño cuyo nombre no recordaba, lo que significa que no se lo había dicho o que lo dijo y no presto atención, le habló.

¿Le estaba haciendo una pregunta? ¿Que quería? ¿Esperaba que Draco le diera una respuesta? Su mirada que ligeramente pasaba de confianza a nerviosa le decía que probablemente esperaba una respuesta.

— Por supuesto. — Contestó esperando que solo le hubiera pedido estudiar juntos y no venderle su alma al diablo o peor usar ropa color magenta, ese no era su color.

Parecía que su respuesta fue la correcta por que el rostro de las serpientes se iluminó — _menos la niña que parecía haber chupado un limón_ — y wow ¿que tanta ayuda necesitaban?

— Perfecto, pasare por ti la mañana del partido después del desayuno en la entrada de tu dormitorio. — Afirmó contento acercándose para tomar la mano de Draco ¿quería estrechar su ma— Oh no, quería besarla — hasta entonces. — Dijo viéndole directo a los ojos como los caballeros en las películas que le gustaban a su Mamá.

Draco espero un segundo después que se fueran para ver a sus amigos que no parecían muy contentos con la serie de eventos que tuvieron que presenciar.

— ¿Que acabó de aceptar? — Preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces y vio a Zac y Ernie golpear su cara con la mano.

—¿Aceptaste su propuesta sin escucharlo? — Interrogó Justin y solo se bajó de hombros.

— ¿Pensé que quería estudiar? — Respondió sintiendo ligeramente que esa no era la respuesta que querían.

— Te preguntó si querías ver el partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y griffindor. — Explicó Zac.

— Oh. — Murmuró haciendo una mueca. — Pero no me gusta el quidditch.

—Mala suerte, ya aceptaste. — puso una palma en su hombro Wayne

— Aún puede retractarse — Murmuró Justin a su lado. 

— Creo que iré. — Contestó Draco, de todas formas estaba seguro que Cedric tenía planes de arrastrarlo al partido para que le interesara más el deporte, al menos yendo con las serpientes no tendría que escuchar a Cedric decir todas las cosas geniales sobre volar en escoba.

Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta ¿porque un Slytherin querria ver un partido con un Hufflepuff? No tenía mucho sentido... Oh bueno, no era como si fuera algo importante.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco quizas no es una serpiente pero eso no evita que quiera a las que conoce con todo su negro y pequeño corazón lleno de música y cafeína.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho! Se me olvidó por completo que debia actualizar! Pero aquí les traje su capítulo y estoy planeando un interlude así que quizas está semana tengan doble actualización

Draco no entendía ni una sola cosa del quidditch, es decir en teoría sabía cómo funcionaba, pero porque alguien querria jugar ese juego estaba por sobre él. Primero que nada jugaban con escobas metros sobre el piso lo que significaba que una mala caída bien podía costar les la vida fácilmente, luego estaban esas pelotas que prácticamente sólo querían golpear a quien se les cruzará lo que no le parecía para nada seguro, y que convencía más aún a Draco que el juego fue diseñado como un método de homicidio más que un juego, y alguien que probablemente odiaba a los niños y era fiel consumidor de _hongos mágicos,_ decidió que sería un deporte fantástico para poner en escuelas, porque poner a niños sobre delgadas escobas voladoras a decenas de metros en el aire con pelotas homicidas ¡era una idea tan fantástica! Oh y luego estaba la Snitch, una pelotita dorada que quitaba el punto a todo el bendito juego, que te daba 100 puntos, lo que significaba que el equipo pudo haber dado el mejor esfuerzo de su vida, pero que si su rival hacia un trabajo de mierda pero sí lograba atrapar la pelota con alas ganarían el partido.

Yep, Draco no entendía porque tanto alboroto por el estúpido juego, quizás todos los magos excepto el no tenían sentido común, y quizás tenían venas sadicas y suicidas que desconocía, eso explicaría bastantes cosas para ser honestos...

— ¡Draco! — Le llamó alguien cuando estaba por ir a cenar con sus amigos y se detuvieron para ver al trío dorado, y oh Ron no se veía muy feliz. — ¿Es cierto? — Pregunto parecíendo molesto y Draco miró a Justin quien entendió y enseguida comenzó a traducir para el.

—¿que cosa? — Contestó Justin parecíendo igual de confundido que Draco, y Ron los miró a ambos antes de responder.

— El idiota de Nott ha estado presumiendo todo el día que irías con el a apoyar a Slytherin en el partido de mañana. — Explico el pelirrojo y esta vez Draco miró a Zac.

— Theodore Nott, así se llama el que te pidió ir al partido. — Contestó a su pregunta silenciosa y muy bien, ahora tenía algo con lo que trabajar.

— Tan solo accedí a ver el partido con él. — Tradujo Justin y Draco cada día se convencia más de que ya no podía vivir en la sociedad sin él.

— ¡¿Porque harías eso?! — Ante el grito de Weasley todos sus amigos tejones dieron un paso delante cubriendo a Draco. — Nott es una sucia serpiente, no deberías juntarte con él. 

— ¿Que tienen de malo las serpientes? — Pregunto Draco usando su voz. 

— Son mentirosas, manipuladoras y sucias — Dijo lo último con cierta cautela y Draco dio un paso adelante dándole una cachetada a Ron

— Retira lo dicho. — Ordenó viéndole herido y a Ron al igual que el resto le costó darse cuenta de que estaba pasando hasta que un profesor se acercó atraído por la pelea. 

— Señor Malfoy, 10 puntos menos a Hufflepuff la violencia es nunca la solución. — Dijo la profeta Sprout parecíendo desilusionada. 

—¡Habló mal de los Slytherin! — Se defendió sintiéndose molesto como nunca antes. 

— ¡Porque son malos! — Respondió Ron dejando su sorpresa de lado para defenderse. — ¡Son traidores y seguidores de quien no debe ser nombrado! 

— ¡Señor Weasley! — Le llamó la profesora. 

— ¿que? Es la verdad, todos los saben. — Murmuró sintiéndose ligeramente cohibido.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Se le tiro encima Zacarias pero la profesora lo logró detener a él y al resto de sus amigos.

— ¡¿Porque te importan tanto las serpientes?! — Pregunto Ron siendo sostenido por Hermione y la profesora.

— ¡Porque toda la familia de Draco son serpientes! — Grito Ernie y Ron se detuvo un segundo.

— Oh...

— ¡Si! Oh, acabas de ofender a toda su familia. — Le acuso Wayne negando con la cabeza.

—¿Como te sentirías si alguien atacará a tu familia así? — Interrogó Zac viendo acusativo a Ron quien pasó de estar rojo de la ira a estar rojo de la vergüenza.

—No era mi intención... —Murmuró apenado, Ron suponía que también se sentiría enojado si alguien hablara mal de su familia.

— Se que no era tu intención querido, y Draco también lo sabe probab—

— ¿Donde esta Draco? — Pregunto Justin interrumpiendo a la profesora.

— ¿Harry? — Llamó Hermione viendo que su amigo también desapareció.

.

— ¡Draco! ¡Espera! —Le grito Harry siguiéndolo por los pasillos casi corriendo ya que el rubio caminaba bastante rápido.

—¿que? — Pregunto Draco deteniéndose de golpe dándole una mirada helada a Harry quién casi se tropieza con el por lo repentina que fue su parada.

— ¿Estas bien?— Interrogó de forma tímida y pareció que fue lo correcto que decir ya que Draco relajo sus hombros suavizando su mirada.

— Estoy molesto. — Respondió caminando hasta la pared más cercana apoyándose en esta mientras se dejaba caer hasta estar sentado en el piso abrazándo sus piernas. — Puedo lidiar con personas diciendo cosas malas de mi, estoy costumbrado, pero odio cuando insultan a mi familia. — confesó suspirando levantando su mirada para ver el techo.

— Si sirve de algo no creo que Ron pensara realmente lo que dijo, solo estaba enojado. — Comentó Harry sentándose a su lado.

—¿Enojado? ¿Porque? — Elevó una ceja.

— Bueno ustedes dos son amigos ¿no? — Pregunto y suponía que amigos por correspondencia contaba así que Draco Asintió. — Bueno desde que Hogwarts comenzó no han podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y cuando esperaba poder invitarte al partido Nott quién nos ha estado molestando desde que comenzó el año le restriega en la cara que tu aceptaste ir con él.

— Vaya... — Murmuró sin saber que decir, en cierta parte lo entendía, sentirse desplazado e ignorado no era algo bonito y podía dejar a las personas a la defensiva, Draco aún estaba molesto por lo que dijo, pero... Tal vez lo podía perdonar, si es que si disculpaba de lo que dijo antes. — No debi golpearlo.

— Probablemente. — Sonrió suave Harry. — Aunque debo decir que estaba sorprendido, pensé que los magos usaban sus varitas antes que la violencia.

—No siempre fui un mago. — Contestó mirando a Harry notando lo confundido que se veía. — ¿Sabes que hay varias formas en que un niño mágico descubre su magia?

— Creo que uno de los profesores explicó eso. — Asintió Harry atento.

—Bueno, yo descubrí mi magia mediante mis memorias, pudo recordar mi vida pasada. — Confesó, no era un secreto la verdad pero sus padres sí le dijeron que no era algo que debía compartir tan fácilmente así que solo tenía planeado decirle a sus amigos si es que preguntaban y a Harry le decía... Bueno porque era el héroe por lo tanto era la persona con menos posibilidades de usar esta información en su contra.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que la reencarnación es real? — Quiso saber con asombro en sus palabras que logró relajar aún más a Draco.

— Al parecer, yo puedo recordar casi toda mi vida pasada.

— ¿y eras un Muggle?

— Sip, era un pianista de Oxford, viaje por todo el mundo tocando el piano, haciendo lo que amaba. — Dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz y una leve sonrisa.

— ¿A que clase de lugares fuiste?

— Bueno... — Comenzó Draco pensando en sus primeras memorias como pianista reconocida. — La primera vez que salí del país fue para un concurso en Berlín... — Comenzó a contar con un interesado Harry escuchando cada una de sus palabras con la mayor atención posible.

.

— ¡Draco! ¡Harry! — Les llamaron y ambos salieron de la conversación que estaban teniendo para ver a sus amigos correr en su dirección.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó Justin estirando su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y Draco miró a Harry antes de contestar.

— Estoy bien. — Habló con sinceridad tomando su mano para colocarse de pie viendo a Ron quien ayudaba a Harry. — Lo siento, no debi golpearte. — Se disculpo notando que Ron parecía avergonzado mientras Harry y Hermione le miraban de mala forma probablemente para que se disculpara también.

— Esta bien, no debi decir todas esas cosas sobre los Slytherin, lo siento. — Contestó ofreciendo su mano y Draco la tomó estrechandola.

— Ya le dije a Nott que iría con él, pero luego del partido podemos estudiar juntos. — Ofreció Draco y el rostro de Ron pareció iluminarse.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto emocionado. 

— Sólo si prometes no hacer más comentarios sobre serpientes, al menos cuando estoy presente. — Pidió y Ron pareció considerarlo hasta que finalmente Asintió.

— Trató. — Sonrió y Draco le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Draco asiste a su primer partido escolar y como en Hogwarts nada puede ir de acuerdo a lo planeado algo sale mal, Draco jura que jamás se subira a una escoba en su vida.

Theodore estaba arreglando se en el espejo, hoy finalmente sería el día en que se ganaría a Draco Malfoy y para eso tenía todo un plan.

Primero llegaría a la hora a buscarle demostrando sus buenos modales, y le daría unos dulces que de buena fuente sabían eran sus favoritos, para después escoltar lo a la cancha de quidditch como el caballero que era. Una vez el partido empezará comenzaría a desplegar su amplio conocimiento sobre el deporte junto con algunos logros personales para impresionar lo, finalmente luego del partido de seguro Draco le pediría que se quedarán juntos otro rato en el cual Theo usaría sus dotes como gran conversador para tener la atención de Draco hasta que estuviera convencido de que Theo era la mejor opción en cuanto amistad respectaba y que por lo tanto debía dejar atrás al resto de los molestos Hufflepuff que lo seguían como moscas para pasar más tiempo con Theo y las serpientes, después de todo ese era el lugar donde Draco pertenecía sin importar que dijera un tonto sombrero, y pronto Theo le demostraría esto a Draco.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? Estamos aburridos. — Se quejo Goyle y Theo hizo una mueca pero terminó de arreglar su corbata por lo que Asintió.

—Listo. — Contestó tomando la caja de dulces del velador para salir de la habitación, hoy será un buen día.

.

Hoy sería un mal día, Draco estaba convencido de eso, no sólo tenía que ir a ese aburrido partido sino que tenía que hacerlo con alguien a quien no conocía ¡y Draco no quería nuevas amistades! Como ya se estableció Draco no era bueno con los niños, y si, ya no creía que todos fueran pequeñas mierdas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún desconfiaba de la mayoría, en especial de los pura sangre, estaba seguro de que debía existir una razón por la que sus Padres no quisieron que se juntara con esos niños al crecer.

Pero Draco ya había dado su palabra de ir, y los Malfoy no retrocedían una vez que dieron esta, así que yep, estaba atrapado.

Al menos llevaría a Cedric con el, como dulce para la vista, ser amigo de uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela tenía sus ventajas, ah... Si tan solo Draco fuera un par de años mayor, pero hey, Cedric no iría a ninguna parte, quizás en un par de años podría tener algo de diversión para adultos con s—

— ¿Porque me estas mirando así? — Pregunto Cedric elevando una ceja.

— Me acogo a la quinta. — Tradujo para él Justin y recibió miradas curiosas de sus dos amigos. Oh cierto, ingleses, probablemente no sabían de qué estaba hablando, de todas formas servía para cambiar de tema así que no fue una mala movida. 

— Draco. — Pará su suerte las serpientes llegaron evitando le una conversación potencialmente confusa, es decir no era como si pudiera decir _"Papá estuvo con soldados americanos así que se sabía varias enmiendas, ¿Lucius? Oh no, no Padre, me refiero a mi Papa de mi otra vida"_ yep... Esa era una conversación que Draco no esperaba tener o que al menos esperaba tener con mucho alcohol o drogas en su sangre, el no era quisquilloso al respecto. 

— Buenos días. —Saludo Cedric con una sonrisa digna de comercial. — Soy Cedric Diggory, y este es Justin, Draco nos pidió ir con él, si esta bien con ustedes. — Ante aquello Nott pareció hacer una mueca y las serpientes se miraron entre sí.

— Eso está bien, sera un placer. — Dijo uno de ellos. — Soy Blaise Zabini. — Se presentó con una sonrisa. — Detrás están Craibe y Goyle, y la linda señorita es Pansy. — Presentó y parecía que todas las introducciones estaban completas.

— Ejem. — Llamó la atención Theodore sacando algo de su manga y Draco reconoció el paquete. — Pará ti. — Le ofreció la caja de dulces y el rostro del rubio se iluminó.

— Gracias Theodore. — Dijo de forma honesta tomando la caja entre sus manos.

— No hay de que solo so—

— Filch se va a alegrar son sus favoritos. — Comentó Draco viendo a Cedric quien le dio una sonrisa y acarició su cabello mientras las serpientes parecían perdidas.

— ¿Filch?

— Oh Draco es amigo del Señor Filch, a veces le da dulces y toman el té juntos, y el señor Filch se encarga de que los pasillos o lugares que Draco usa con más frecuencia estén limpios, Draco odia el desorden. — Explicó Justin mientras Cedric usaba un hechizo para encojer la caja y que Draco la pudiera guardar en su bolsillo con facilidad.

—Ya veo... —Murmuró Theo dándole una mirada a Pansy que parecía apenada, al parecer su fuente no era tan confiable como imagino.

— De todas formas, deberíamos partir, el juego debe estar por comenzar. — Comentó Blaise con una sonrisa y los tejones estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

Ver a Potter en el aire no era algo que esperaba pero aún así intentó seguir con el plan hasta que el molesto Tejon le interrumpió ¿que acaso no tenía amigos de su edad con los cuales hablar? De seguro deberían haber otros tejones con los cuales rodearse para no tener que estar alrededor de Draco todo el tiempo.

— ¿Jugamos a quién encuentra la Snitch primero? — Pregunto Cedric mirando el campo.

— ¿que ganó cuando la encuentre? — Habló Justin pero por la forma en que Draco movió sus manos Theo entendió que las palabras eran de este.

— ¿Eres un buscador? — Interrogó Blaise pero Draco nego.

— Nuestro pequeño dragon es un arquero, tiene un ojo de halcón en serio, es una lastima que no le guste el Quidditch. — Negó suspirando Cedric y eso llamó la atención de Theo.

— ¿No te gusta? — Le preguntó a Draco quién se bajó de hombros... Genial, invitó a Draco a un partido de algo que no le gustaba ¿como se supone que debía saber eso? Nuevamente miró a Pansy esta vez con molestia y está se encogió en su lugar evitando su mirada.

— Hey ¿que le está pasando a Potter? — Llamó la atención Justin señalando al buscador de los leones quien parecía tener problemas con su escoba.

— Parece que no es tán bueno como creía. — Murmuró Theo con una leve sonrisa hasta que sintió alguien apretando su brazo y al girar su rostro vio a Draco que ocultaba su rostro en su hombro.

— Hey está bien Draco, Potter va a estar bien, aún si se cae Dumbledore esta aquí y no va a permitir que nada malo le pase. — Aseguró Cedric acariciando su espalda al mismo tiempo que Theo tragaba saliva y sentía su rostro arder, quizás hoy no sería una pérdida total.

Hubo un grito generalizado de la audiencia y Potter calló.

— Oh parece que va a vomitar. — Murmuró con una mueca Blaise.

— Bueno en sus zapatos dudo que estaría mucho mejor. — Comentó Justin.

— ¿Eso es...? — Susurro Cedric mientras el comentarista anunciaba que lo que Potter sacó de su boca era la Snitch.

Pero ni siquiera la victoria de Potter pudo amargar su día, Draco le escogió a él como escudo y sería algo de lo que se aseguraría de presumir, ¿a quien le importaba la snitch cuando Theo se quedó con el verdadero premio?

.

Cedric seguía intentando convencer lo de que lo que sucedió en el partido fue algo que nunca sucedía, pero aún así Draco seguía convencido de que las escobas eran peligrosas y que por lo tanto no se subiría a una en lo que le quedaba de vida, la cual por cierto sería una muy larga vida — _Si es que Draco tenía algo que decir al respecto —_

— Se que quedamos de estudiar con los leones, pero escuche que al parecer hubo un pequeño incendio en la butaca de los profesores. — Le informo Ernie y Draco enseguida dejo de tocar el piano para verle algo preocupado. — Todos están bien, pero pense que te gustaría revisar al profesor Snape.

— Yo puedo ir contigo si quieres. — Se ofreció Zacarias que de todos era el que parecía tenerle menos miedo al profesor de pociones.

— Yo le diré a los leones porque no pudiste ir ¿y que pueden quedar otro día? — Pregunto Wayne y Draco Asintió con una sonrisa agradecida. — Bueno, vuelvo en un rato, buena suerte. — Les deseo dejando la sala común mientras Draco se bajaba de su lugar para ir con Zacarias.

.

—No hay necesidad de ir al ala médica, como ya te asegure no tengo ninguna herida o quemadura. — Draco elevó una ceja viéndole fijo, y cuando eso no funcionó fue con su arma secreta.

Sus ojos de cachorro y puchero, tenían un 100% de efectividad garantizado.

— Muy bien, podemos ir pero te aseguro que Madam Pomfrey no estará muy feliz de que la hagamos perder el tiempo. — Murmuró negando con resignación pero Draco parecía muy contento consigo mismo ¿Zacarias? Tan solo se preguntaba como podía temerle a un profesor que parecía estar igual de indefenso que ellos cuando se trataba de Draco.

.

Ron y Harry estaban en una encrucijada, si lo de la maldición era cierto, y Severus intentó matar a Harry era su deber decirle a Draco que su padrino era malvado por su propia seguridad, pero la pelea de Draco y Ron por llamar a su familia malvada aún estaba fresca y por lo tanto era muy probable que Draco reaccionara mal ante la información.

— Necesitamos pruebas. — Dijo Hermione que nuevamente demostraba porque era el cerebro del grupo.

—¡Eso es! Si tenemos pruebas Draco tendrá que creernos y dejar de pasar tiempo con ese villano de Snape. — Afirmó Ron con convicción esta era una estrategia sin fallas y la primera misión oficial del D. D, sería fantástico.

Por su parte Harry tan sólo Asintió por lo bajo, Snape siempre era especialmente malo con Harry ¿que tan difícil podía ser encontrar evidencia de sus fechorías?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta donde se la quinta enmienda te da el derecho de mantener silencio, por eso Draco se acogió a esta.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces encontrar el regalo perfecto toma días de preparación y otras veces toma hacerte amigo por correspondencia de criminales condenados.

Draco sintió como alguien le movía y abrió los ojos con reticencia, ¿que acaso un mago no podía dormir tranquilo? Asesino con la mirada al desgraciado que se atrevió a despertarlo pero el infractor no pareció pada nada arrepentido de su horrible transgresión, _bastardo_.

— Vamos Draco, no puedes dormir en la sala común. — Dijo Cedric pero para probar que de hecho si podía tan solo se acomodo mejor sobre la mesa y volvió a cerrar los ojos sacándole una risa al mayor. — Oh Dragoncito, ambos sabemos que te dolerá la espalda sin mencionar que babearas sobre todos tus importantes papeles

— No babeo. — Contestó sonando ligeramente ofendido pero aún así se estiró de mala gana para ordenar sus documentos, después de todo no quería arruinar todo su trabajo duro, no con la navidad tan cerca.

— Por supuesto que no. — Sonrió divertido Cedric ayudando a Draco a sacar sus cosas para guiarlo a su habitación sabiendo que cuando estaba somnoliento era un peligro andante.

— Gracias Cedric. — Dijo una vez que llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio y Cedric tan solo acarició su cabello con suavidad.

— No hay de que dragoncito. — Respondió dejándolo para poder ir a su propio dormitorio.

Draco camino a su baúl y guardo sus papeles con cuidado, estaba seguro que era la primera vez en esta vida que trabajaba tanto por un simple regalo, pero esperaba que valiera la pena y si no... Bueno suponía que tendría que ir Callejón Diagon por un regalo al igual que con el resto de los regalos de su lista.

Este año le preguntaría a sus padres si podía ir con alguno de sus amigos eso de seguro haría comprar los regalos de sus padres mucho más fácil.

Draco se sentó en su cama mirando una de las ventanas de la habitación y suspiro, mañana a primera hora enviara las cartas y con algo de suerte tendría una respuesta pronto para conseguir el regalo adecuado, porque por supuesto Harry Potter tenía que ser la persona más difícil para encontrar un regalo.

.

Remus estaba en su pequeña casa regresando de uno de los turnos nocturnos de su trabajo cuando un búho blanco como la nieve comenzó a tocar a su ventana.

Eso era raro, Remus no recibía cartas muy seguido, su círculo de amigos se había vuelto reducido con el tiempo — _a casi cero si debía ser honesto_ — y hace tiempo que no estaba en contacto con su familia ¿Alguna oferta de trabajo? De vez en cuando le llegaban algunas, pero era más que nada como reemplazante y todas de forma temporal.

Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al ave y está dejo un sobre en su mano.

— ¿Malfoy? — Vio la cresta familiar en el sello y muy bien, ahora está carta tenía todo su interés.

.

Sirius leyo la carta una vez más solo para asegurarse de que leyo correctamente, y luego volvió a leerla una tercera vez solo por si acaso. Sip las palabras eran las mismas y el contenido de la carta seguía sin cambiar.

Solo por las dudas leyo la carta una cuarta vez.

_Querido Primo Sirius._

_Mi nombre es Draco Abraxas Malfoy, hijo de tu prima Narcissa Black, y su esposo Lucius Malfoy, actualmente tengo 11 años y me encuentro en mi primer año atendiendo a la escuela de Hogwarts, lamento decir que mis genes no fueron suficiente para meterme en la casa de las serpientes o la de los leones como fue tu caso, y en su lugar terminé en la de los tejones, pero ese no es el punto de la carta._

_Recientemente me hice amigo de Harry Potter y como sabrás pronto se acerca navidad y me preguntaba si podía solicitar tu asistencia para encontrar un regalo adecuado para él._

_Sería fácil tan solo comprarle algo, pero tan bien se que carecería de significado, sin mencionar que quiero darle algo que asegure su felicidad ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que algo que demuestre el amor que sus padres le tenían? Eso de seguro alegraría a cualquiera, pero a resultado más difícil de encontrar algo con este requisito de lo esperado._

_Usando la ayuda que mi nombre provee, revise todos los registros de los Potter, pero no pude encontrar nada parecido a alguna foto familiar o algo que le hubieran regalado a Harry antes de su desafortunado accidente, así que podrás entender mi frustración después de días de arduo trabajo y burocracia solo para terminar con las manos vacías._

_Lo que sí encontré en mi investigación fue tu nombre junto con el de Remus Lupin, quienes al parecer fueron muy cercanos a los Potter así que con nada más que esperanza en mi corazón, te pregunto si sabes donde puedo encontrar algo que haría un buen regalo para Harry._

_Se que no tienes razón para confiar en mis palabras o para ayudarme pero solo puedo esperar que estés lo suficientemente aburrido en tu celda como para matar el tiempo ayudando a tu primo a conseguir un regalo para tu ahijado, quien merece un poco de felicidad en su vida._

_Con mis más sinceros afectos, Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

_Posdata: ¿que le hiciste al tío Sev? Cuando mencione tu nombre pareció que había intentado tragar un limón._

Sirius sostuvo la carta en su mano debatiendo que hacer, primero le parecía increíble que un Malfoy se hiciera amigo de un Potter, pero si dicho Malfoy era un Tejon para comenzar quizás no era tan raro, además Cissa fue uno de los miembros de su familia que no le desprecio tanto y hasta cierto punto le vio con pena cuando fue expulsado de la familia, así que el que su hijo fuera diferente al resto de los Black...

Y Sirius si tenía algo de tiempo para matar, sin mencionar que sería interesante compartir con alguien sus históricos sobre Snape con alguien más.

.

Draco estaba tomando su desayuno cuando dos búhos que no reconocío llegaron con cartas para él, sabía que no debía hacerse falsas expectativas pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír al tomar los sobres.

— Aún no entiendo porque te esfuerzas tanto por un simple regalo. — Dijo Zacarias viendo cómo guardaba las cartas para leerlas después.

— Es el Salvador del mundo Mágico, un poco de esfuerzo extra en su regalo no puede ser malo. — Contestó Justin por él y aunque esa no era la verdadera razón Draco tan solo Asintió de acuerdo, eso era mucho más fácil de explicar de todas formas.

— Yo creo que es bueno lo que estas haciendo. — felicito Cedric acariciando su cabello. — Por si acaso tus padres ya hablaron con los míos y podemos ir juntos a comprar los regalos.

— ¿tu mismo compras los regalos para navidad? — Elevó una ceja Wayne, era normal que niños como ellos solo los recibieran pero al parecer Draco era una excepción a la regla.

— Es más divertido. — Contestó Justin traduciendo aunque ya no era tan necesario como antes debido a que los tejones estaban avanzando maravillosamente con su lenguaje de señas.

— Ya veo — Murmuró parecíendo pensar lo que dijo pero Draco sólo podía pensar en las cartas en su bolsillo.

.

Cómo era de esperar en cuanto llegó a casa para las festividades sus padres no lo dejaron solo ni un minuto y lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre sus... Accidentes en Hogwarts, Draco contestó lo mejor que pudo pero pidió que esperarán un poco más para saber lo de las memorias recuperadas, después de todo no quería arruinar el ambiente festivo, y sus Padres decidieron no presionar el tema lo que agradeció sinceramente.

Al final del día cenaron todos juntos los favoritos de Draco y luego fueron a la sala de música donde tocó una de sus piezas favoritas, le hubiera gustado tocar más de una, pero mañana iría con Cedric a comprar los regalos de navidad así que necesitaba ir a dormir temprano para estar despierto a la hora de hacer las compras y recoger el regalo de Harry.

Mañana sería un día largo y cansado, pero también podía anticipar que sería un buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:Draco al ser Muggle está acostumbrado a decir Navidad en lugar de Yule por eso es que al final todos en su casa y círculo cercano le dicen así. Segundo, debido a su condición como Hombre lobo asumi que Remus tendría varios trabajos pero nada estable, si me equivoco pueden hacérmelo saber, gracias y tercero, esto saldrá más adelante, pero Draco no juzga a las personas basadas en sus peores errores y luego de revisar el caso de Sirius —muy por encima — decidió que su primo no estaba tan loco como todos decían y que quizás no era totalmente culpable — sospecha que quizas la maldición imperio u otra cosa parecida estuvo presente para que traicionará a sus amigos pero son solo especulaciones — la razón por la que puede enviar las cartas es por su Papá quién luego de explicarle las cosas en una carta decidió ayudarle porque ama a su hijo y no puede negarle nada, además todas las cartas que intercambian son monitoreadas, por si acaso.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Recuerda su primera navidad feliz y decide que quiere hacer lo mismo por alguien que también lo merece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé soy horrible por no actualizar, pero les juro que se me olvida, por eso decidí actualizar al mismo tiempo que en Wattpad, así no se me olvida!

En su primera vida, sus primeras navidades nunca fueron _mágicas_... Su abuela le compraría todo tipo de regalos y adornaria la mansión para alguna fiesta a la que ella no estaba invitada claramente, Dios no permitiera que le avergonzara frente a sus invitados.

Y en la mañana de navidad su abuela siempre encontraría una razón para guardar o quemar sus regalos — _dependiendo de cuanto bebió en la fiesta la noche anterior_ — sin importar cuán buena intentará ser en la mañana del 25 de diciembre lo único que recibiera serían regaños e insultos, de vez en cuando si su abuela se sentía de humor uno que otro castigo.

Así que podrán imaginar que esa no era una fecha que esperara muy ansiosa, pero luego fue a vivir con sus Padres, y por primera vez la navidad cambió, y pudo tener su primer regalo, una canción que su madre le escribió cuando se entero de su embarazo, era hermosa y tan llena de amor, y a pesar de que recibió otros regalos, ese pedazo de papel con una vieja canción cursi significó el mundo para ella, y ahí fue cuando aprendió la importancia de los regalos y comenzó a entendér porque a las personas les gustaba tanto la festividad.

Así que aunque Draco no compartía mucho con Harry, si podía sentir cierta camaradería por alguien que estuvo en sus zapatos y por lo tanto quería regalarle algo que significará tanto para él como la canción que su madre le dejó, algo que representará el amor de sus padres, y le pudiera hacer aunque fuera un poco feliz.

— Draco ¿ya está todo? — Pregunto Cedric mientras Draco revisaba su lista, y además del regalo de Harry, y el de Cedric tenía todo lo que vino a comprar.

— Falta uno. — Contestó guardando la lista en su bolsillo junto al resto de sus compras en miniatura, que debía admitir era uno de los hechizos más útiles de la vida.

— Eso quiere decir que tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres tomar un descanso? Podemos ir a una cafetería y ordenar chocolate caliente. — Ofreció evitando reír cuando vio el rostro del rubio iluminarse.

— Me gustaría eso. — Murmuró con una leve sonrisa estirando su mano para que Cedric la tomará, una de las condiciones para que le dejaran ir solo con Cedric era que fueran tomados de las manos para evitar que se perdiera y Draco no podía decir que le molestaba.

Las calles de callejón diagon estaban especialmente llenas de personas, de seguro por la festividad, y las personas que compraban sus regalos a último momento, a Draco a veces le gustaba solo sentarse en silencio y ver a las personas a su alrededor seguir con sus vidas imaginando que tipo de vidas serían estas.

— ¿algún regalo en especial que estés esperando con ansias? — Pregunto Cedric cuando trajeron sus órdenes, y Draco miró a su amigo, ja, no podía creer que ahora pudiera decir que tuviera amigos, plural, si sus padres pudieran verla ahora apenas creerían lo que sus ojos veían.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios ante la idea para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza.

— Ya tengo todo lo que pueda querer. — Contestó de forma honesta con una leve sonrisa.

.

Al despertar Harry sinceramente no esperaba que esta navidad fuera diferentes a otras, bueno quizás este año no tendría un calcetín, pero el podía vivir sin eso, así que entenderán su sorpresa cuando descubrió que de hecho si tenía regalos esperándolo.

— Oh mira, Draco me envió unos dulces. — Sonrió Ron mostrando su caja de dulces hechos a mano con cierto orgullo, se aseguraría de guardar la caja y restregarsela a Nott en la cara cuando lo viera.

— Eso es genial. — Contestó Harry notando qué el también tenía un paquete y una carta con el sello de los Malfoy y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al respecto.

Tomó la carta primero y con cuidado de no romperla o arrugar el contenido la abrió.

_Querido Harry._

_Gracias por escucharme el otro día, me hizo feliz poder hablar con alguien de quien solía ser, es importante recordar de donde venimos para saber a dónde vamos, por eso me tomé la libertad de arreglar algo para que tu supieras más de tus orígenes, todo está protegido con encantos así que no se romperán y podrás encontrarlos con facilidad si se extravían, espero que tengas una feliz navidad_

_Sinceramente Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

¿Algo sobre sus orígenes? Con manos temblorosas algo ansioso Harry pasó al paquete donde había un libro, otro sobre y una esfera de nieve.

Tomó primero el libro y al abrirlo vio recortes de periódicos, de otros libros, y de revistas, pero todos con el mismo tema, _Lily y James Potter_.

Era la historia de sus padres, de su familia, incluso en una parte habían cartas que sus padres debieron haber intercambiado con amigos y otras personas.

— Wow... — Murmuró Ron a su lado viendo el libro. — Debió tomarle bastante trabajo reunir todo esto. — comentó ligeramente sorprendido, Ron siempre supo que Draco era bueno y tenía un corazón amable, pero armar esto para Harry... Era otro nivel, Ron ni siquiera sabría por donde comenzar.

Harry pasó su dedo por un recorte del diario donde salía su Padre sonriendo y cerrandole un ojo a la cámara antes de dejar el libro a parte y ver la otra parte de su regalo.

Tomó la esfera de nieve notando que era una Muggle y al girar la manilla en la parte de abajo cantaba una canción que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, se quedó mirándola un poco hasta que pasó al sobre.

Dentro había una foto y Harry estaba seguro que su corazón se detuvo.

Era una foto de sus padres sonriendo y viendo con adoración a un bebé, a _él_. Sus padres lo amaban lo podía ver en la forma en que lo veían con tal devoción y cariño.

— Mira, es la misma de la foto. — Señaló Ron una orilla de la foto donde en un estante estaba la esfera que Harry aún tenía a su lado. — Debió ser de tus padres.

— Si... — Susurro sintiendo que necesitaba un segundo para ordenar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero lo que podía sacar de esto era que esta definitivamente era la mejor navidad de su vida.

.

Draco se sorprendió al notar que este año tenía incluso más regalos que los años anteriores y que ni la mitad de sus regalos venían de sus padres — _ellos aprendieron que Draco no era una persona muy material así que dejaron de comprarle decenas de regalos hace tiempo y en su lugar le obsequiaban cosas que sabían su hijo quería o querria_ —, la mayoría era de sus amigos de la escuela y Draco se alegro de regalarles algo a todos, bueno con excepción de los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw de quienes sinceramente no espero regalos. De las serpientes porque no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y de los cuervos tampoco porque estaba seguro que lo que tenían era una relación de negocios donde a cambio de responder sus preguntas y de vez en cuando transcribir un libro o clase, estos le darían dulces o más libros que añadir en la colección en su cabeza.

— Quizás enviar notas de agradecimiento sería una buena idea. — Sugirió Narcissa al ver a su hijo en conflicto por tener más regalos de los que envió

— ¿ _Será suficiente_? — Pregunto ligeramente inseguro, algunos regalos se veían bastante caros y sentía que una simple nota no bastaría.

— Puedes hacer unos dulces caseros y enviarlos con las notas, de seguro eso sería lo suficientemente considerado. — Ante aquello Draco pareció animarse.

— ¿ _Puedo retirarme_? — Interrogó queriendo comenzar con la preparación lo antes posible.

— Muy bien, pero no olvides el almuerzo. — Respondió su Padre y Draco se levantó como resorte para ir a la cocina.

Por su parte sus padres miraron los regalos que su hijo recibió de sus " _amigos_ ".

— ¿De dónde crees que lo saco? — Pregunto Narcissa ligeramente divertida al ver lo popular que era su hijo.

— Regulus. — Contestó viendo los regalos caros de los Slytherin. — Definitivamente Regulus. — Negó considerando poner algún encanto de protección sobre su precioso hijo, solo por si acaso, y uno de castidad también, por si las dudas.

— Siempre tuvo cierto encanto. — Sonrió recordando a su primo, Sirius pudo haber sido la sensación por ser un León y la oveja negra, pero Regulus era el príncipe Slytherin que todos querían, y al parecer su hijo sacó esa parte de los genes Black tambien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco consiguió las cosas de Sirius y Remus quien después de la muerte de Lily y James ayudo a guardar las cosas de la pareja, y sabía dónde estaban, a las cuales tuvo acceso gracias al dinero y poder de su familia, nuevamente Draco sabe cómo usar su privilegio.


	22. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decide retomar su vieja pasión en secreto causando a los tejones preocupación y un pequeño León comienza a tener problemas de confianza.

Draco miró el pedazo de papel en su mano considerando un poco su contenido.

Cerro sus ojos y por un segundo estaba en Berlín después de su primer recital para una competencia internacional, acababa de terminar su interpretación y las personas aplaudían como si no hubiera mañana, algunas con lágrimas en los ojos o secándose en sus mejillas.

_Oh sí, este era su veneno._

Draco guardo el papel en su bolsillo y rápidamente comenzó a formar un plan de acción, tenía una meta que alcanzar después de todo.

.

Narcissa estaba ligeramente melancólica, mañana Draco volvería a Hogwarts y no podía evitar sentir que había sido muy poco tiempo juntos, pero viendo el lado positivo ya faltaba menos para que el año escolar terminará y su hijo volviera a ca—

— Madre. — Parpadeó al ser sacada de sus pensamientos por su hijo quien estiró un papel en su dirección.

Narcissa no dijo nada tan sólo tomando el papel en su mano dándole una mirada rápidamente captando que era lo que su hijo quería.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Pregunto mirando el papel y luego a su hijo quien Asintió con determinación en sus ojos. — En ese caso tendrás todo nuestro apoyo. — Contestó con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por su hijo.

Narcissa siempre espero que este día llegaría para ser honestos, así que no había mucha sorpresa, aún así el que era fuera tan pronto era... Interesante, pero después de todo ni los Malfoy ni los Black eran buenos esperando para tener lo que querían.

— ¿Quieres que le digamos juntos a tu Padre? — Interrogó y el pequeño Asintió dejando que tomará su mano para ir juntos, este sería un buen tema de conversación en lugar de concentrarse en qué su hijo se iría de la casa mañana.

Además con este papel probablemente le vería antes de lo esperado.

.

Los tejones estaban ligeramente preocupados.

Desde que Draco volvió de casa de sus padres, había tomado un nuevo hábito para desaparecer después de cada clase y no volver hasta la cena, para luego ir directo a dormir ¡Ni siquiera tocaba el piano! Algo terriblemente grave tenía que estar pasando para que Draco ignorara al amor de su vida — _como el propio Draco a veces llamaba al piano_ — pero sin importar cuanto preguntaran el niño no le daría importancia y tan solo respondería con evasivas.

¿Alguien lo estaba acosando? ¿Estaba bajo amenaza? La sola idea de que alguien se estuviera aprovechando del pequeño Dragon les dejaba un horrible dolor de estómago a la mayoría.

— Probablemente sólo tiene algún proyecto secreto. — Respondió Cedric que al igual que el resto había notado la extraña actitud de Draco, ya que incluso este fue hasta al punto de cancelar sus prácticas de arqueria.

—¿Pero porque no nos diría que es? — Pregunto Justin no gustando le que su mejor amigo le guardara secretos.

— Tal vez nos quiere sorprender. — Contestó con una sonrisa cansada, era ligeramente adorable como los de primero se preocupaban por su amigo. — Pero si realmente quieren saber pueden preguntarle.

— Ya lo intentamos, solo da evasivas.

— El otro día dijo que estaba tocando el piano pero no estuvo en la sala común en todo el día. — Dijo Zacarias haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Tocando el piano? — Murmuró pensando un poco, ahora que lo pensaba la última vez que vio a Draco caminando por los pasillos iba en dirección a... — Oh.

— ¿que? ¿Sabes algo? — Los pequeños le vieron con interés acercándose un poco más y Cedric Retrocedió un paso.

— Wow, wow calmen se, es solo una teoría. — Levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y los niños se detuvieron. — Pero creo que Draco se unió a la orquesta del profesor Flitwick.

— ¿La orquesta? — Arrugó el entrecejo Ernie.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba por los pasillos donde esta la sala de ensayos, donde hay un piano. — Añadió y los menores parecieron entender

— ¿Pero por qué lo mantendría como un secreto?

— Como dije antes, quizás nos quiere sorprender, ya saben con algún concierto en el Gran salón o algo por estilo. — Razonó y a los de primero pareció gustarle su respuesta ya que pronto estaban calmados y felices de nuevo.

.

Draco sonrío sintiéndose contento consigo mismo, hoy hizo muchos menos errores que cuando comenzó.

La cosa sobre la memoria eidetica y tocar el piano era que aunque podía recordar a la perfección en que lugar debían ir sus dedos, a veces estos no iban de acuerdo a lo que él quería. A veces su mente trabajaría más rápido de lo que sus manos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar y terminaría fallando varias notas a la vez, errores que en su cabeza no hacían sentido pero que para un oído experto y entrenado podía descifrar con facilidad su origen, razón por la que Draco agradecía la asistencia que el profesor Flitwick le estaba prestando.

En cuanto Draco le mostró el papel que inició todo esto, el profesor estuvo más que encantado de ayudarlo y fijar un régimen de práctica para él, que Draco agradeció sinceramente.

— Creo que hoy deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, ya casi se acaba la hora de la cena y no es bueno que un niño en crecimiento se salte sus comidas. — Anunció el profesor y aunque Draco quería seguir sabía mejor que ir en contra del mayor.

— Muchas gracias por su tiempo. — Dijo como todos los días levantándose de su lugar.

— Es un placer poder ayudar a nutrir jóvenes talentos. — Respondió negando levantándose con el para salir de la habitación donde cada uno dio sus despedidas antes de ir por su cuenta.

.

Harry tenía una misión, desde que todos volvieron había estado esperando su oportunidad para agradecer a Draco por el regalo pero sin importar cuánto lo intentará el rubio parecía más ocupado que nunca porque en cuanto terminaban las clases era como si el castillo se lo tragaba y no lo devolvía hasta la hora de la cena donde al terminar de comer se iba tan rápido como llegó.

Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de acercarse a Draco cuando vio una cabellera familiar pasar a su lado y casi le llamó hasta notar la determinación con que caminaba, como si tuviera un lugar importante donde estar... ¿Y quien era Harry para interrumpirlo? Suspiro derrotado al dejarlo seguir su camino bajando su mirada notando un papel que antes no estaba ¿se le cayó a Draco?

Con curiosidad lo levantó para darse cuenta que era un afiche Muggle.

— ¿Competencia de música? — Leyó el papel mirando por donde Draco se fue ligeramente confundido.

.

— Oh sí, Draco es muy bueno tocando el piano. — Respondió Ron después de que Harry le preguntara si el rubio tenía interés en la música.

— ¿Toca el piano también? — Murmuró Hermione ligeramente irritada, por que por supuesto además de vencerla en todas las evaluaciones Draco también practicaria algo tan elegante y sofisticado como tocar el piano, honestamente Hermione debió haberlo visto venir.

— La primera vez que lo escuché pensé que era un toca discos, sonaba como un profesional — Añadió Ron con una sonrisa ante la memoria.

Por su parte Harry tan solo se quedó callado en su lugar, ahora que lo pensaba Draco si mencionó tocar el piano cuando se conocieron por primera vez, pero estuvo un poco distraído como para retener la información — _Por lo brillante y lindo que era Draco en general —._

Y Harry entendía mucho menos como alguien tan especial como Draco podía ser su amigo... Le dio una mirada al rubio que parecía disfrutar de un postre con Cedric Diggory quien a diferencia de Harry si se veía natural y perfecto junto a Draco...

De repente todas las palabras que Nott había estado usando para molestarlos se sentían más reales... Quizás si estaba por debajo de Draco y no merecía ser su amigo.

Lleno en dudas y auto desprecio Harry se fue a acostar pensando en como probar que valía el tiempo de Draco, tan solo debería escuchar lo que Ron decía y probar que Snape y las serpientes eran malas...


	23. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tan solo pedía poder disfrutar su primera competencia en paz, pero por supuesto eso era mucho pedir cuando el trío dorado estaba suelto y sin supervisión, los niños eran pequeñas mierdas y fue un idiota podrá alguna vez pensar diferente.

  
Para ser honestos la perdida de su voz no fue algo tan grave como la mayoria pudiera imaginar que fue, nunca fue una persona de muchas palabras para comenzar, sin mencionar que cada vez que abria la boca para decir algo estaba el constante temor de ser castigada por sus palabras, asi que cuando desperto en una cama de hospital y el doctor le dijo que los quimicos que consumio quemaron gran parte de su garganta y cuerdas vocales, no se sintio destrozada o mal... Tan solo se sintio _vacia_ , e incluso una parte de ella estaba _feliz_ , ahora que no podia hablar su abuela tendria menos razones para estar enojada con ella ¿no? ¿Tal vez lo hizo por eso? Quizas no queria matarla, tan solo queria hacer que se callara, si le llamo _mentirosa_... Y quizas... Quizas podia pretender y seguir mintiendose por un tiempo mas.

Pero volviendo al tema, no sintio realmente la perdida de su voz hasta que llego a vivir con sus Papas, y por primera vez en su vida existian personas que querian escucharla, saber que opinaba y como se sentia sin usarlo en su contra, ahi fue cuando su mudes comenzo a afectarle, sin mencionar que podia ver la culpa en los ojos de su Papi cuando creia que no estaba prestando atencion. No era culpa de Papi lo que le paso ¡El la saco de ese lugar! era su héroe y ella era muy feliz viviendo con ella y Papa ahora, pero ¿Como expresar eso? El lenguaje de señas estaba ayudando a la comunicacion, pero aun asi no se sentía del todo suficiente para expresar lo que _sentía_...

Y cuando pensó que tal vez escribir un poema del porte de una pizarra completa seria la unica forma en que su Papi entendería que era realmente feliz viviendo a su lado, y que no existía nada por lo que sentirse mal, conoció al abuelo. La familia de su Papa era numerosa, tenia unos cuatro tíos, una tia, y su abuelo quien al contrario de su pasado en el ejercito y como policía, sin mencionar su apariencia estoica era un gran suave, quien adopto a los mocosos mas problemáticos que pudo encontrar al parecer y los crio como propios.

Estaba en la reunion familiar mas animada que había escuchado hasta la fecha, cuando su abuelo la hizo a un lado y por un segundo sintió pánico subir por su garganta ¿hizo algo que no le gusto? ¿La iba a castigar? ¿Echar? Al parecer su pánico fue evidente porque enseguida el mayor la comenzó a calmar, y asegurarle que no era nada malo y de hecho queria hacerle un regalo, y bajo una manta con polvo en una vieja habitación encontro a su primer gran amor.

La madre de su abuelo había sido una dulce mujer con un amor por la musica que aunque no logro meter a su hijo tanto en la musica como hubiera deseado si lo engancho lo suficiente como para que aprendiera a tocar el piano y disfrutara de dar vida al instrumento de de vez en cuando.

—Pense que esto podría ayudarte a encontrar tu voz de nuevo. — Y vaya que lo hizo...

.

Draco se sentía ligeramente nervioso, mañana era el gran dia para el que llevaba semanas practicando.

La Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres estaba realizando una pequeña competencia amistosa, y para su suerte tenia una seccion infantil, al principio no pensó mucho de eso, pero cada momento que pasaba con el papel en su posesión este comenzaba a pesar mas y mas, hasta que el solo recuerdo de los aplausos del publico le hizo querer participar, lo que le llevo a practicar como loco bajo la tutela del profesor Flitwick. Ahora Draco sabia que estaba siendo una pequeña mierda no diciéndole a sus amigos que estaba haciendo, pero Draco era mezquino...

Le gustaba ganar ¿Okay? Y los cumplidos, y eso no tenia nada de malo, bueno quizas un poco cuando se amargaba por perder, y esas cosas... Razón por la que no había contado su intención de participar del concurso sabiendo que sus amigos verían el asunto como algo importante y estarian animando lo y aunque fuera bonito, Draco no queria recibir miradas de pena si es que volvia con manos vacías, ya tenia suficiente sabiendo que sus Padres, el primo Sirius, el Tio Sev y el profesor Flitwick le estaban apoyando y que en caso de perder los defraudaria, no necesitaba añadir a sus amigos a la mezcla, ya después de que el asunto terminara _—y si es que ganaba, y solo si ganaba_ — les contaría lo sucedido para poder celebrar juntos.

—Draco. —Le llamo una voz familiar cuando estaba dejando el gran salon con sus amigos y al girarse vio a Harry solo viéndole ligeramente con duda, y el rubio elevo una ceja. — ¿Podemos hablar a solas un segundo? — Aquello le pareció raro y por las miradas de sus amigos podia asumir que ellos pensaban lo mismo pero tan solo miro a Zacarías quien suspiro.

— Nos vemos en los dormitorios. — Dijo Zacarías arrastrando con el al resto de los tejones que lucian curiosos.

— Queria agradecerte por tu regalo de navidad... Fue... _Increíble_. — Agradecio con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Todos merecen tener una feliz navidad Harry. — Contesto Draco quitándole importancia notando que Harry sacaba algo de su bolsillo, un papel muy familiar... Oh asi que ahi era donde termino.

— No lo dije a nadie. — Dijo mientras entregaba el papel, y aunque no era exactamente un secreto Draco lo agradeció bastante. — ¿Planeas participar? — Sabia que era tonto preguntar pero de todas formas le gustaría estar seguro.

— Extraño los escenarios.— Respondió con sinceridad, y aunque estaba seguro que Harry no podia entender el sentimiento ya que no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutara la atención, si le dio una ligera sonrisa.

— Buena suerte, aunque no creo que la necesites. — Hablo con tal honestidad que por un segundo Draco sintió sus mejillas arder.

—G-Gracias. —Tartamudeo ligeramente avergonzado por alguna razón. —Tengo que irme, buenas noches. —Se despidio rápidamente sin saber por que su corazon latió extrañamente rapido por un segundo ¿le estaba dando arritmia? No sabia que pudo provocarlo, pero por ahora tenia cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse.

.

Con permiso especial de la escuela y acompañado por su Padrino Draco llego al lugar del concurso sintiendo sus nervios a flor de piel. Como la mayoría de los participantes estaba detrás de bambalinas esperando a que su nombre fuera llamado y podia ver a sus padres junto a su tio Sev en la primera fila esperando por su turno, y los nervios no hicieron mas que aumentar aunque por lo menos estaba ese placer culpable de saber que no era el peor, junto a el habían niños que estaban o por tener una crisis nerviosa, saber que no era el mas nervioso le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

— Draco Malfoy. — Llamaron y tomo una bocanada de aire dejándola salir lentamente hasta que sus piernas funcionaron y se levanto de su lugar para ir al escenario rodeado de cientos de rostros extraños.

Cuando llego al piano paso sus dedos sobre las teclas sin presionar las, para luego colocar sus partituras, no las necesitaba pero siempre eran un apoyo extra tenerlas a la vista.

Cierto era que con el profesor Flitwick estuvieron practicando principalmente a Chopin, pero esto era una competencia, y su Papi siempre le dijo " _Haz lo grande o vete a casa_ " que era un dicho común en su casa, asi que fue por Beethoven, claro de luna, tercer movimiento para ser mas exactos.

Y fue mágico, en cuanto sus dedos comenzaron a moverse y las primeras notas comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar, su cuerpo actuo en sincronia dejando que la musica fluyera por su cuerpo y ya no existian preocupaciones, o temores, solo eran el piano, la musica y el, en un baile que ya conocian bastante bien.

Ni siquiera estuvo atento a las reacciones del publico como si estuviera en su propio universo personal a parte, relajando su cuerpo y mente junto con la melodia que volaba llena de energia por el aire. Cuando llego a la ultima nota finalmente volvio a la tierra con una sonrisa sintiendose satisfecho consigo mismo, esa fue una de sus mejores presentaciones si se atrevia a decirlo el mismo y sin importar el resultado de la competencia se sentia contento consigo mismo, o eso penso hasta que una serie de fuertes aplausos lo sacaron de su pequeña esfera de auto complacencia, y rayos... _Realmente extrañaba este sentimiento._

Yep, definitivamente este era su veneno favorito, y Draco jamas se cansaria de el.

.

Lucius estaba ligeramente estupefacto cuando Draco comenzo a tocar, sabia que su hijo era bueno tocando el piano, pero siempre prefirio melodias ligeras no muy complejas, lo que vio y escucho hoy, no se comparaba nada que hubiera presenciado antes, su hijo era un _genio_ , un maestro y todos parecieron pensar lo mismo ya que al terminar luego de la sorpresa todo el publico enloquecio animando por su hijo y no hubo ningnun otro participante que pudiera competir con su intrepretacion — _Incluso por la falta de niños cuando llamaron a sus nombres Lucius concluyo que muchos decidieron solo retirarse_ — y no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando el nombre de Draco fue llamado al anunciar a los ganadores.

Y sin importar que fuera una competencia de Muggles y estuviera rodeados de ellos, Lucius no pudo evitar pensar que este era el lugar donde Draco pertenecia y brillaba mas, y Lucius seria un ciego y un tonto de no permitir que su hijo floreciera en el lugar donde estaba destinado a hacerlo.

Ademas ser el Padre de un reconocido Pianista no sonaba para nada mal.

.

Ademas de unas flores y una medalla, Draco recibio un gran y brillante trofeo que a pesar de las insistencias de sus Padres llevo de vuelta a Hogwarts con el, porque el profesor Flitwick fue una importante parte en su trabajo para obtener el primer premio asi que merecía igual reconocimiento que Draco, por lo tanto el trofeo era suyo... Esta vez, despues de todo Draco tenia una larga vida por delante en la que planeaba conseguir muchos trofeos mas, e incluso en el futuro uno en Paris le esperaba por haber ganado la competencia y por lo tanto clasificar para un concurso mas grande en Paris.

Y como la vida estaba siendo tan buena para Draco por supuesto lo primero que escucho al volver a Hogwarts fue que Harry Potter y sus amigos estaban en el ala medica, _los bastardos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Bueno mucho de que hablar y aclarar.
> 
> Primero, no se casi nada de música clásica, y las canciones que encuentro son de YouTube y un juego de piano que solo toca música clásica, así que perdonenme si cometo algún error, la canción que Draco interpretó es claro de luna de Beethoven movimiento tres 
> 
> Segundo, En Wattpad también publicó pequeñas historias a parte, que son como ¿Que tal si? Hay cuatro en total, una donde en lugar de renacer como Draco lo hace como Severus, otra donde recupera su memoria en tercer año en lugar de desde pequeño, otra donde Draco asiste a Pride con Tom Riddle y Cédric Diggory, y el último en donde la persona que era Draco en su otra vida, está en el mundo de Harry Potter como su propia persona, amiga de Draco, ¿Les gustaría que las publicará? 
> 
> Finalmente Draco es de género fluido y eso significa que a veces se siente e identifica como una mujer, y ya que el nombre "Draco" es bastante masculino, pensé en que cuando se identificará como tal (o todo el tiempo dependiendo del apodo) necesitaría un apodo o nombre más femenino o de género neutro, y aquí les dejo opciones.
> 
> Doll (significa muñeca en inglés)  
> Darcy  
> Darling (cariño en inglés pero también se llamaba así una niña que conocí)  
> Lyra (es el nombre de una constelación cercana a la de Draco)  
> Nombre que ustedes sugieran, también acepto sugerencias.
> 
> Los amo y muchas gracias por leer.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tan solo quería disfrutar tranquilamente de su último día en Hogwarts pero por supuesto su cabeza decidirá que es el momento perfecto para darle una nueva memoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad hasta ahora aún no me decido por el nombre pero los que más me suenan o gustan son estos:
> 
> Doll  
> Cheri  
> Lyra  
> Drew
> 
> Por favor háganme saber cuál les gusta más, ya que estoy en un punto donde lo necesito para poder seguir escribiendo, y aún no deben preocuparse ya que voy en el segundo año, pero si quieren que siga agradecería su ayuda.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

  
Draco estaba enojado y creía tener todo el derecho a estarlo. Se pasó semanas ensayando para un concurso donde lo dio todo en el cual ganó — _Con todas las de la ley, Draco podía contar con una mano todas las veces que se esforzó tanto para un recital —_ y no pudo disfrutar su victoria debido a que esos estúpidos niños no sabían el significado del término " _autopreservacion_ ", estúpidos leones y su maldito complejo de héroe, aparentemente las amenazas no era suficientes para mantenerlos en línea así que otros medios serían necesarios.

Al parecer si Draco no quería solo sobrevivir pero también evitar que un montón de niños con claras tendencias suicidas se matarán tendría que hacer un plan — _uno de verdad esta vez_ — oh Dios eso sonaba como _tanto trabajo_... Y a menos de que tuviera que ver con el piano Draco odiaba trabajar ¿Que acaso no había un hechizo que evitará que los niños se pusieran en peligro? Uno creería que con siglos a su disposición los padres del mundo mágica habrían encontrado algún conjuro para mantener a sus hijos a salvó — _Nuevamente Draco recordó como la magia pareció arruinar el sentido común de los magos y hacerlos pensar que mientras tuvieran magia todo estaría bien, ilusos, todos ellos —_

Ah Draco odiaba la vida y tan solo quería hibernar por el resto de su vida, eso sonaba como algo maravilloso que hacer, pero por alguna razón Dios o Buda, o Jebus — _Draco fue o era católico no prácticamente así que estaba bien con aceptar religiones incluso las no del todo correctas_ — decidió que los humanos no eran dignos de tal proeza.

— ¿un centavo por tus pensamientos? — Pregunto Justin y Draco dejo de mirar las teclas del piano como si tuvieran las respuestas del universo en ellas.

— ¿Porque los humanos no podemos hibernar? — Respondió haciendo una mueca pareciendo realmente aproblemado por ello y Justin parpadeó dos veces antes de reír ligeramente ante la forma tan seria en que su amigo parecía considerar algo tan... _Infantil_.

— Oh Draco ahí estás. — Se acercó Cédric con una sonrisa divertida. — La profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick se están lamentando por los pasillos por tu causa.

— No lo hice — contesto como mecanismo de defensa sin quiera saber de qué estaba hablando pero su Papi le había enseñado bien "si _alguna vez te acusan de algo, niegalo, miente y sigue mintiendo hasta que te atrapen y después, sigues mintiendo_ " si le preguntaban a Draco esa era uno de los mejores consejos que pudieran darle en la vida.

— Estaba hablando de tu premio. — Dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

— Oh eso. — Murmuró.

Cuando Draco llegó a la escuela con su premio originalmente pensó en dárselo al profesor de encantos pero primero se encontró con la jefa de su casa y consideró que quizás al ser un tejón ella tenía prioridad sobre el trofeo, así que se lo entrego a ambos profesores para que lo resolvieran como adultos, lo que para la diversión de la mayoría no fue el caso.

Para alguien que era líder de la casa más amable la profesora Sprout podía ser particularmente mezquina sobre los logros de sus pequeños tejones por lo cual quería el trofeo en la sala común, para demostrar lo que el trabajo duro podía lograr, algo para futuras generaciones, inspiración y _bla bla_ , a Draco realmente no le importaba así que dejó de escuchar. Mientras que el profesor Flitwick lo quería para su sala de música, para probar que los magos tenían tanto talento musical como los muggles o algo sobre esas líneas, nuevamente a Draco no le interesó escuchar.

Finalmente el director tuvo que interceder y el trofeo fue a parar a la vitrina de trofeos de la escuela donde todos pudieran apreciarlo lo que era lo más justo, pero no evitaba que sus profesores hicieran pucheros y se dieran miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, Draco solo era feliz de que lo dejarán fuera de todo el asunto.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo?— Pregunto Cédric y Draco asintió con la cabeza, hoy sería su última noche en Hogwarts ya que mañana todos debían volver a clases para las vacaciones.

— ¿Ya sabes que harás para las vacaciones?— quiso saber Justin a su lado.

— Ir a Francia. — más que nada para la competencia de música clásica que se llevaría a cabo, y más allá de eso Draco no tenía nada previsto y tal vez Draco no tenía que planear nada más, es decir estrictamente hablando hasta ahora estuvo yendo con la corriente y todo salió bien ¿No? Quizás seguir de esta forma sería lo me—

— Está vez no podrás esconderte, definitivamente iré a animarte a Francia. — Afirmó Cédric dejando una mano sobre su cabello para acariciarlo y de repente una memoria llegó a la mente del joven Malfoy.

.

Cédric miro al pequeño rubio que parecía no querer soltarlo por nada en el mundo y no pudo evitar sentirse curioso y ligeramente preocupado al respecto.

En un momento estaban teniendo una conversación totalmente normal y al siguiente segundo Draco estaba llorando con una expresión en blanco como si ni el mismo entendiera el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Por supuesto intento calmarlo de inmediato pero eso solo hizo que Draco le abrazara como si la vida le fuera en ello y aunque no le molestaba para nada el afecto si le ponía algo ansioso todo ¿Quizás no quería volver a casa? No creía ser el caso, Draco siempre hablaba bien de su hogar y se notaba lo feliz que era en su casa.

¿Melancolía por dejar de verse? Draco si era alguien de hábitos y cuando se acostumbraba a algo era difícil que lo soltara con facilidad, de todas formas ahora tenía que ir a los dormitorios de primer año porque estaba bastante seguro que Draco se quedó dormido en sus brazos, una lástima, al parecer se perdería el último banquete, aunque ya todos sabían que Slytherin iba a ganar la copa así que no había mucho que perder después de todo.

— Con cuidado. — Susurro para si mismo acostando a Draco en su cama cubriéndolo con las mantas de la cama. — Descansa mi dragoncito. — susurro cubriéndolo bien con las frazadas besando su frente antes de irse.

Draco espero a dejar de escuchar los pasos para levantarse de la cama sacando una libreta, tenía un plan que hacer y un señor oscuro al que matar.

El infierno se congelaria y al mundo arderia antes de que Draco permitiría que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima a alguien que le importaba.

.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comienza a planear un homicidio, debería ser fácil ¿No? Después de todo se supone que es como montar una bicicleta y nunca se olvida ¿Cierto?

Harry estaba ligeramente decepcionado, después de ganar la copa de casas pensó que podría hablar con Draco y explicarle que no quisieron poner sus vidas en peligro pero tenían que detener a Snape... Oh bueno a Voldemort, pero Draco no bajó a comer y según lo que los tejones dijeron Malfoy estaba durmiendo por lo que no creía poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con él... ¿Tal vez mañana? Cabía la posibilidad de que se vieran en el expreso de Hogwarts o en la estación de trenes ¿Cierto? Además quería felicitarlo por ganar su competencia y por el escándalo que los profesores hicieron por el trofeo parecía que fue algo más importante de lo que originalmente imaginó.

¡Si! Mañana definitivamente encontraría a Draco antes de tener con volver con sus tíos y le pediría intercambiar cartas durante el verano... Solo si quería y estaba bien con eso, Harry no quería presionarlo ni nada, tan solo quería ser... Amistoso. 

Si, tan solo quería ser amistoso, porque Draco era un buen amigo.

Un buen amigo.

Por alguna razón eso no se sentía también como creía que debería.

.

Draco estaba planeando un homicidio.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía así que ya tenía experiencia en el asunto, pero una cosa era planear la muerte de una mujer mayor a la cual tenía acceso permanente y otra planear el asesinato de un sociopata mágico con complejo de Dios, que supuestamente estaba muerto.

Además, Draco estaba seguro de que matarlo sería relativamente fácil, después de todo a pesar de la magia — _o a causa de esta_ — los magos tendían a ser más descuidados dependiendo demasiado de su magia, aprovecharse de esa confianza ciega en su magia para dar el golpe de gracia debería ser considerablemente sencillo, pero el problema yacía en:

1) Voldemort ya estaba muerto.

2) ¿Cómo asegurarse de que el desgraciado se quedará muerto? 

Draco... Necesitaba recordar, si quería hacer esto de la manera correcta no podía dejar que sus memorias llegarán por si solas, necesitaba pronto toda la información que pudiera sobre el juego, su desarrollo y personajes, tenía que ser capaz de adelantarse a los hechos para poder detenerlos antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de sucede—

— ¿Porque tan callado? — Pregunto Justin y Draco dejo de mirar por la ventana para ver a su amigo.

— Nadie sensato planearia un homicidio en voz alta. — Respondió con toda la calma del mundo y su amigo junto al resto se quedaron callados hasta que estallaron en risas.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? — interrogó Zacarías entre risas. 

— ¿Cómo matas a alguien que técnicamente ya está muerto? — Contesto haciendo mueca bastante seguro de que sus amigos pensaban que estaba bromeando, las personas solían hacer eso, ignorar las cosas que estaban frente a ellos porque era más sencillo. 

— ¿Porque necesitas matarlo en primer lugar? — Cuestionó Ernie ligeramente curioso.

— El va a hacer algo realmente malo. — Dijo evitando tensar se ante la idea de alguno de sus amigos sufriendo por un Hitler mágico. 

— Entonces no necesitas matarlo, solo necesitas detenerlo. — Sugirió Ernie y esta vez fue Draco quien hizo una mueca confundido.

— Exacto, solo tienes que arruinar sus planes o quitarle aquello que lo hace peligroso y así no tienes que preocuparte por como matarlo. — Explicó Justin y eso era...

¡Eso era una genialidad! 

Ohhh algo como eso ni siquiera paso por su cabeza, Draco no tenía que matar a Voldemort, tan solo tenía que quitarle aquello que ella hacía poderoso.

_**Tenía que arrebatarle su magia.** _

Después de todo ningún mago seguiría a un ex mago Muggle sin poder.

_Era hermoso_. 

Draco amaba a sus amigos. 

— En cuando llegue a mi casa les haré todos los dulces que puedan querer. — Dijo con una sonrisa emocionada y sus amigos no entendían que paso para que cambiará su humor tan repentinamente pero no lo iban a cuestionar, ellos eran felices cuando Draco era feliz y si habían dulces de por medio... Bueno ¿Quienes eran ellos para negar la amabilidad de su amigo? Ciertamente eso sería mal educado. 

.

Harry estaba ligeramente decepcionado a pesar de buscar a Draco por todo el camino a la estación de trenes no pudo dar con él, incluso cuando fue al vagón de los tejones estos dijeron que había ido a hablar con las serpientes y que no sabían cuando volverían, y cuando fue con las serpientes estas dijeron que Draco fue con las águilas, para luego ir con estos y terminar con estas diciendo que volvió con los tejones, y para entonces ya habían llegado a su destino.

Dejo un suspiro salir de sus labios y comenzó a caminar en dirección a dónde podía ver a sus tíos. 

Este sería un largo verano, pero al menos cuando terminara tenía un lugar que lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, eso lo consolaba un poco.

— ¿Que te demoró tanto muchacho? — Pregunto su tío Vernon con mala actitud.

— Disculpe. — Les llamó una voz detrás de Harry y al darse la vuelta Harry vio a Draco con dos adultos, ambos eran altos y de porte elegante y refinado, sus padres seguramente. 

— Ustedes deben ser los tíos de Harry, es un gusto conocerlos. — Estiró su mano el que Harry asumía era el Padre de Draco. — Soy Lucius Malfoy, y esta es mi esposa Narcisa, y mi hijo Draco. — Se presentó junto a su familia y con algo de sorpresa y desconfianza sus tíos correspondieron al saludo.

— Harry es un buen amigo de nuestro hijo Draco. — Explicó Narcissa con una sonrisa cortes que parecía ensayada pero igual de dulce. — Por eso es que queríamos pedir su permiso para que Harry pase parte de sus vacaciones con nosotros.

— ¿Que? — Murmuró Harry sorprendido alternando su mirada entre los Padres de Draco y sus tíos.

— Si me permite explicar. — Finalmente hablo Draco y toda la atención fue al niño. — Recientemente clasifique para una competencia de música clásica en París, Francia, y le prometí a Harry que podría asistir a mí siguiente presentación, se que para ustedes puede parecer realmente incoveniente considerando que Harry pasaría su cumpleaños en otro país con desconocidos cuando de seguro les gustaría pasarlo con su encantadora familia, pero significaría mucho para mí si pudiera asistir. — Dijo viendo con ojos ligeramente suplicantes a los Tíos de Harry que parecían realmente afectados por la súplica del rubio.

— Mi familia tiene una residencia en Francia por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse por la estadía de Harry 

— Sin mencionar que debido a que es un capricho de nuestro hijo nosotros correriamos con los gastos del viaje y todo lo que Harry pudiera necesitar o querer durante su estadía con nosotros. — Añadió Narcissa y tanto Vernon como Petunia compartieron una mirada. 

Harry vio con asombro como sus tíos eran persuadidos por los Malfoy con facilidad y se preguntó si estaban usando algún tipo de hechizo avanzado que no conocía... 

Finalmente sus tíos accedieron y comenzaron a discutir los detalles del viaje.

— ¿Porque estás haciendo esto? — Preguntó Harry cuando los adultos se pusieron a conversar ignorando los. 

— Ustedes tres probaron ser incapaces de ser confiados con su propia seguridad. — Respondió sin miramientos y Yep... Draco si estaba molesto por su pequeña hazaña. — pero durante las vacaciones sin ustedes dos, confío en que Granger se mantenga segura por su cuenta y la Tía Molly mantendrá a Ron a raya, tu eres el único que necesita supervisión hasta que decida que puedes hacer decisiones que no atenten contra tu vida por tu cuenta. — Le informo con seriedad y Harry sentía que de alguna forma debía sentirse ofendido, pero tan solo se sentía realmente feliz y emocionado. 

¡Draco se preocupaba por él! ¡E iba a pasar parte de sus vacaciones con Él! ¡Oh Dios iba a pasar su cumpleaños con Draco en Francia sin sus tíos! 

Si esto era un sueño Harry no quería despertar nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Ya me decidí por el nombre y es — redoble de tambores — Doll! ¿Porque? Porque Además de ser corto para mí de escribir me gusta su significado "muñeca" ya que en varias partes se compara a Draco con una muñeca o angel por lo lindo que es, así que me pareció apropiado, gracias a todos los que dieron su opinion al respecto. 
> 
> Segundo, en los capítulos en que Draco se identifique como Doll, por obvias razones me referiré a él como "ella" así como también lo harán el resto de los personajes, bueno con excepción de los que son menos tolerantes — Léase Pansy pero eso es en el futuro — 
> 
> Oh y corregí un error, resulta que el mascota de los Ravenclaw es un águila porque al parecer que la palabra "cuervo" este literalmente en su nombre no es suficiente para que sea su mascota. 
> 
> Por cierto los invito a todos a pasarse por mi nueva historia Good is the New Black que se encuentra en el universo de DC! — que estoy intentando subir en inglés —
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comienza a colocar su plan en marcha y extiende su trampa, ser de una familia con una rica biblioteca en libros de maldiciones es definitivamente lo mejor que pudo haber pedido

  
Draco nuevamente se alegró de haber nacido como un Malfoy-Black, dos de las familias mágicas más antiguas del mundo, las cuáles compartían una afinidad con las artes oscuras por lo cual tenía una amplia variedad de maldiciones de las cuales escoger.

Oh planear la caída de alguien jamás fue más fácil y divertido, quizás debería considerar hacer esto más a menudo, si sus memorias no lo engañaban existía un cierto director con nombre eterno quien también podría merecer una maldición o dos.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — Preguntó su padrino al verlo con un libro de maldiciones que tenía por lo bajo unos cien años pero que aún así estaba muy bien cuidado por los que Black sabían cuidar sus cosas.

— Planeando la caída de un dictador. — Contesto viéndole con cierta seriedad y Severus tan solo elevó una ceja. — originalmente estaba planeando su muerte, pero mis amigos me hicieron ver qué era más fácil tan solo quitarle su poder. — explico con toda la calma del mundo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

— Ya veo... ¿Necesitas algo de guía? — Preguntó decidiendo seguir le la corriente a su ahijado.

— Nop, estoy bien, gracias. — Negó volviendo a abrir su libro.

— Tus padres me contaron que planeas pasar tus vacaciones con Potter. — comento sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca junto al rubio.

— Está bien Tío Sev. — Dijo sabiendo según su Madre que su tío Sev tenía una mala historia con el último Potter. — Te amo de aquí a la luna y de vuelta, y Harry no cambiará eso. — repitió las palabras que su Papi le dijo cuando adoptaron a su hermano menor para hacerla sentir segura de su lugar en la familia y que por ningún motivo estaba siendo reemplazada.

Severus parpadeo un segundo no esperando esa respuesta notando la sinceridad en las palabra de Draco.

— Muy bien. — Fue lo único que logro decir sintiendo su garganta apretarse ligeramente pero satisfecho con el resultado de su conversación.

.

Draco miro el hechizo en la página y no podía creer lo genial que era su familia, esto era lo que estaba buscando.

— Maestro Draco traje lo que me pidió. — Dijo Dobby entregándole un cuaderno de cuero negro. — ¿Dobby puede saber para que lo quiere?

— vamos a salvar a Harry Potter con esto. — Respondió viendo el cuaderno y ciertamente sus páginas estaban en blanco, no era un peligro decirle esto al elfo debido a que sabía que Dobby no le delataria, después de todo era el quien a veces le ayudaba a escabullir tazas con café de la cocina.

— ¿El señor Harry Potter está en peligro? — Interrogó pareciendo preocupado.

— No por mucho, yo me encargaré de todo. — Murmuró pensando en la mejor forma de hacer contacto. — Dobby iré a tocar el piano, ¿Puedes llevarme unas galletas a la sala de música y un bolígrafo por favor? — gracias Dios que introdujo a su familia a la maravilla que eran los bolígrafos, usar una pluma no era para nada práctico, por lo que lo evitaba de ser posible, debería hacer de su próximo proyecto llevar los bolígrafos a la escuela, estaba seguro que serían algo revolucionario. 

— Por supuesto Maestro Draco. — rápidamente el elfo desapareció y Draco miro el cuaderno.

Gracias a unos te con algunas hierbas especiales había recuperado más memorias, y ahora sabía bastante sobre el juego.

Sabía que en segundo año Voldemort usaría este libro para poseer a Ginebra Weasley y robar su vida para tener un cuerpo físico de nuevo, y que de alguna forma un basilisco estaba involucrado en todo eso — _razón por la cual además de maldiciones Draco estuvo investigando sobre criaturas mágicas, bueno por eso y por otras cosas que ahora debían pasar a segundo plano_. — pero volviendo a la trama Harry debía detenerlo causando que en su cuarto año Voldemort intentará revivir de nuevo, está vez con éxito y de paso matando a Cédric en el proceso — _Draco recordaba eso especialmente debido a lo mucho que su hermano se quejó y lloro al respecto, y ahora podía entender eso_ — cosa que por supuesto Draco iba a evitar.

Así que la respuesta a su problema era simple, si la resurrección en cuarto causaba la muerte de su amigo, lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar que eso pasara, pero Draco no tenía los suficientes datos como para saber exactamente como eso sucedió por lo que intentar detener ese intento en concreto probaría ser una tarea difícil por lo cual Draco iba con un más plan mas fácil.

Iba a revivir a Voldemort en segundo año usando el cuaderno en sus manos, luego hechizaria al mago antes de que pudiera ir en modo Hitler mágico y todos vivían felices por siempre, bueno quizás no todos... Seguramente Voldi no estaría muy feliz ni tampoco su futuro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero esos eran detalles, todo sea por el bien mayor.

.

Draco tocó una simple melodía y luego se detuvo para anotar las notas en la libreta, notando como lo que escribió en el papel pronto desapareció ¡Oh qué sorpresa! ¿Que podría causar eso? Draco estaba tan sorprendido — _por favor añadir Gasp in Spanish aquí, Dios Draco extrañaba su celular y sus stickers —_

_ ¿Mozart? Veo que tienes un buen gusto musical. _

De alguna forma esto le recordó a Draco de varios músicos que intentaron coquetear con el en su otra vida, por Chopin los músicos de música clásica no sabían cómo coquetear ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, era tan patético que podía ser adorable, rayando en lo triste.

Ahora... ¿Cual sería una respuesta apropiada? De seguir el sentido común, llevar el libro con un adulto o quemarlo, pero los magos parecian no tener sentido común así que esa no sería una respuesta muy mágica de su parte.

_ Para ser honestos prefiero a Verdi, pero hoy quería practicar mis puntos débiles. _

Contesto contento al ver como las palabras desaparecían y nuevas palabras aparecían.

_Oh esto iba a ser tan fácil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Tom está cayendo directo a las garras de nuestro querido Draco sin saberlo, piensa que puede usar a Draco y salirse con la suya, adorable.
> 
> Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir escribiendo!
> 
> Creo que les debo como dos especiales, ¿Sugerencias?
> 
> Oh y ahora tengo Discord Alguien sabe como se usa?


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco avanza en su carrera musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Estoy pensando en hacer un capítulo extra, y se me ocurrió que en lugar de hacer un juego de citas tipo de fantasía, podría ser uno Yandere para el especial, que les parece?

Draco sonrió tranquilo al ver lo nerviosos que estaban la mayoría de los niños a su alrededor, después de todo está era una competencia internacional, algo seguramente importante en especial para niños de su edad, la cual era la misma razón por la que Draco parecía más relajado y confiado que nunca, porque como su tío le dijo alguna vez, jamás hay que mostrar debilidad frente a la competencia — _Además de enseñarle a intimidar a su competencia con insultos de todo tipo, una lástima que no todos sabían lenguaje de señas. —_

Así que Draco tan solo se mantuvo detrás de las cortinas esperando su turno de forma obediente, cerrando sus ojos un poco para mentalizarse para la canción que estaba por interpretar. 

Para ser honestos Vivaldi no era uno de sus favoritos, pero era poco interpretado por niños de su edad por su complejidad, aunque no totalmente inaudito, Draco podría ir con alguien más... Desafiante como el sádico y brillante de Rachmaninoff, Pero Tom — _con quién discutió el tema antes de viajar_ — tenía un punto, aún era muy pronto en su carrera para mostrar todas sus cartas, así que Vivaldi sería y luego vería como seguir. 

Finalmente su nombre fue anunciado y se levantó de su lugar para caminar al escenario donde tenía una vista del público en el cual podía ver bien a sus padres junto a su Tío Sev y Harry, mientras que en una sección un poco más lejana del escenario estaban los Diggory— _Los padres de Draco se ofrecieron a comprarle los boletos pero se negaron ya que al parecer era suficiente con proveerles estadía._ — donde podía ver a Cédric subir sus pulgares para él. 

Sonrió y se sentó en su lugar pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por las teclas del piano sin tocar ninguna nota, y luego comenzó.

Este era su elemento. 

.

— Y el primer premio para la sección Junior por mayoría absoluta de los votos, es para. — Anuncio el presentador haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática. — " _Winter_ " de Vivaldi interpretada por Draco Abraxas Malfoy. — Grito y el público estalló en aplausos mientras el pequeño subía al escenario a recibir su premio. 

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca al ver el premio, que era considerablemente más grande que él ¿Cómo le iba a bajar del escenario? Podría usar un hechizo oh esperen, no tenía permitido usar de esos aquí ¿Cierto? 

De todas formas se acercó a su premio junto a los demas ganadores y sonrió para las fotos notando entre los fotógrafos Muggles una cámara algo extraña ¿Algún periódico Vintage? ¿No era demasiado pronto para que comenzaron con las tendencias Hipster? Elevó una ceja pero no comento al respecto tan solo dejando que el concurso llegará a su final con un discurso de uno de los jueces. 

.

— No te preocupes estoy seguro que aún te falta por crecer. — Comento Cédric cargando el premio por el siendo ligeramente asesinado con la mirada por Draco, el cual no era muy amenazador debido al puchero en sus labios. — quien sabe, quizás algún día puedas ser tan grande como tú trofeo. — Si Draco no fuera una mejor persona probablemente le hubiera pateado la rodilla, pero lamentablemente lo era y Cédric era su amigo que viajó hasta Francia por el así que Draco tan solo se conformaría con la idea en su cabeza. 

— ¿Está bien que no vayas con ellos? — Señaló Harry al resto de los niños del concurso que estaban en una mesa cercana disfrutando del cátering después del concurso. — Te están mirando. — Añadió notando como de vez en cuando lanzarían miradas furtivas a su persona. 

— No soy bueno con los niños. — Contesto bajándose de hombros. 

— ¿Si sabes que tu eres un niño? — Preguntó Cédric elevando una ceja y Draco le devolvió el gesto. 

— _No hablo inglés._ — Respondió Draco en un perfecto acento Francés, porque Draco sabía que en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente comenzaría a recorrer el mundo como lo hizo anteriormente y esta vez estaba decidido a que fuera más fácil que la primera vez, por lo que si, Draco hizo su misión personal aprender tantos idiomas como podía, ¡Esta vez no tendría que hacer mimica para darse a entender! Aún recuerda la primera vez que lloro fuera de su país, porque luego de una semana entera de darse a entender mediante gestos y señas burdas encontró a alguien que sabía lenguaje de señas. 

— Por supuesto que no. — Negó rodando los ojos con diversión Cédric reconociendo la frase en francés, y sinceramente debió ver venir que Draco supiera Francés. 

— ¿Ya pensaste en que hacer con el premio? — Interrumpió Harry la conversación y Draco realmente no pensó en que hacer con el dinero del premio porque no era como si el dinero le faltara... _Aunque_... 

— Café. — Respondió con una sonrisa divertida. 

— ¿Porque siento que debería preocuparme el que no exista un límite legal para la ingesta de cafeína? — Murmuró Cédric decidiendo que cuando entrarán a Hogwarts de nuevo comenzaría a controlar más de cerca los hábitos alimenticios de su dragoncito. 

— Ni idea. — Respondió Draco viéndole completamente inocente. 

— ¿Estas seguro de que no eres un Slytherin? — Preguntó Harry y Draco tan solo dirigió su mirada más inocente a su amigo de lentes. 

.

Con en el fin del concurso tan solo quedaba celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry y luego volverían a Reino Unido para hacer sus arreglos para el nuevo semestre escolar. 

En un principio su Madre sugirió hacer alguna clase de baile o una fiesta más grande, pero luego de ver la cara de pánico de Harry fueron por algo más pequeño, terminando con Draco haciendo un pastel junto con los elfos domésticos, y una pequeña cena al gusto del cumpleañero. 

No fue la fiesta más fantástica del mundo dado que tan solo eran los Malfoy y Harry — _Cédric se tuvo que ir temprano con sus padres y su Tío Sev por obvias razones no se quedó —_ pero el joven apenas podía contener las lágrimas de alegría, este era su mejor cumpleaños hasta la fecha. 

— Las últimas semanas me han dado tanto que no veo la necesidad de los regalos. — Comento a Draco quien de todas las formas le entrego su regalo. 

— Todos merecen ser consentidos en su cumpleaños. — Contesto Draco acariciando su cabello como su Papi solía hacer cuando se sentía insegura respecto a recibir mucho afecto. 

— G-Gracias... — Murmuró abriendo el papel descubriendo una carta. — ¿Una carta? 

— Es de Remus Lupín, solía ser amigo de tus padres. — Respondió y Harry recordó el nombre del libro que le dio para navidad la última vez. — Pensé que te gustaría hablar con alguien que los conoció. 

— Esto es... — Murmuró más que impresionado tragando saliva y sin pensarlo mucho abrazo a Draco con fuerza intentando transmitir todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho y aún algo incómodo por el repentino contacto Draco respondió al abrazó. 

.

A la mañana siguiente lamentablemente tuvieron que irse y volver a sus vidas. 

— Te extrañé tanto. — Murmuró Draco apoyándose en su piano con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ningún piano podía compararse con el de su hogar sin importar lo que otros dijeran. 

Se estiró un poco en su lugar tocando algunas notas y luego abrió el cuaderno en su regazo sacando un bolígrafo, era hora de saludar a Tom y ver si le extraño en su ausencia. 

.

— Oh Merlín. — Murmuró su Madre en la mañana con el diario abierto atrayendo la atención de su hijo y esposo. 

— ¿Que sucede cariño? — Preguntó su esposo y Narcissa miro a su marido para luego ver a su hijo y al periódico. 

— Al parecer nuestro Dragón ha sido expuesto al mundo. — Respondió levantando la curiosidad del resto y dio vuelta el diario mostrando una foto que se movía de Draco en el escenario recibiendo su trofeo en el escenario. 

— ¿Que dice? — Interrogó ligeramente preocupado Lucius por las cosas que períodistas sensacionalistas tuvieran para decir de su pequeño Draco, a los cuales hundiría para antes de la cena de ser necesario. 

— Sobre Draco solo tiene cosas buenas... — Murmuró con una ligera mueca y Lucius entendió lo que significaba. 

— Eso es bueno... Pero de todas formas presentare mis quejas ¿Cómo se atreven a escribir sobre mi hijo sin permiso? — Dijo pareciendo ligeramente molesto. 

— Draco ¿Estas bien querido? — Le llamo la atención su Madre y Draco pareció dudarlo. 

— ¿ _Dicen cosas malas de Padre_? — Quiso saber notando lo que probablemente su Madre trato de decir con cautela. 

Solo decían cosas buenas de Draco, en ese caso decían cosas no muy agradables de alguien más y tenía la sospecha de que ese alguien más era su Padre por la forma en que su Madre arrugó el entrecejo. 

— No es nada de lo tu debas preocuparte, siempre hay buitres que intentan derrocar nuestro buen nombre. — Aseguró su Padre tomando su mano sobre la mesa. — Pero ahora debes estar orgulloso del prestigio que tú actuación le está trayendo a esta familia ¿Entiendes? 

— Si... — Murmuró con una leve sonrisa dejando que el suave pero firme toque de su Padre le calmara, ya verían, Draco pronto lograría que el nombre Malfoy solo fuera asociado con prestigio y música.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts por primera vez no es un lugar tan horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Gracias por leer y comentar, lamento olvidar actualizar antes!

Draco estaba ligeramente feliz con su escuela, lo que era raro ya que además de sus compañeros el lugar no tenía mucho para ofrecerle, claro si dejamos los Trolls y trampas mortales para niños de lado por supuesto. 

Al parecer los profesores se dieron cuenta de lo inútil que era intentar enseñarle historia a un niño que ya había leído todos los libros habidos y por haber al respecto y que en su último ensayo prácticamente escribió una tesis al respecto — El profesor le dio todo el crédito que era mágicamente posible y Draco encontró adorable la forma en que Hermione la asesino con la mirada — por lo que no más historia para Draco y en su lugar tomaría una asignatura de tercero que prometía ser más práctica. 

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, lo que olía sinceramente sospechoso, en especial porque al parecer este año la impartiría un nuevo profesor de nombre Newt Scamander, pero a caballo regalado no se le veían los dientes así que Draco por ahora iba a disfrutar el momento y hacer la vista gorda a cualquiera fuera el juego de su director. 

.

Draco miro con odio la lista de libros, si no fuera por la compra de sus materiales escolares — y el que prometió a Ron que irían a comprar juntos para calmarlo luego de enterarse que llevo a Harry a Francia — podría estar pasando más tiempo con su amado piano o durmiendo toda la mañana, lo que pronto se volverían bellos recuerdos lejanos una vez entrara al centro de detención juvenil conocido como el sistema de educación mágico. 

— ¿Porque estás mirando esa lista como si te hubiera ofendido personalmente? — Preguntó Zacarías a su lado quien fue el único de sus amigos tejones que se pudo sumar a la compra de materiales, al parecer el resto lo hizo antes, y no los culpaba todo estaba lleno ahora que la vuelta a clases estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. 

— ¿Lo culpas? Mira la cantidad de libros de ese tal Lockhart. — Refunfuño Anthony con quién se toparon mientras esperaban a los Weasley. 

— ¿No eres un fan? — Interrogó divertido Zack. 

— Leí uno de sus libros y son pura basura, no sé cómo alguien los puede considerar educativos. — Respondió haciendo una mueca al respecto. 

— Tal vez el nuevo profesor es alguna clase de fan. — Se bajó de hombros el tejón quitándole importáncia. 

— ¡Draco! — Grito alguien entre la multitud y Draco quiso maldecir. Desde el artículo en el periódico salir en público se volvió más molesto dado que ahora recibía muchas más miradas que antes, algunas curiosas, otras que parecían querer decirle algo y otras de resentimiento por alguna razón y Draco no necesitaba ese tipo de atención. 

— Ginebra. — Respondió suspirando viendo a la niña en cuestión hacerse paso entra la multitud de personas hasta llegar frente a él pareciendo querer hacer algo pero conteniendo se ¿Un abrazo tal vez? 

— Lamento la demora pero perdimos a Harry así que lo estábamos buscando. — Explico con una sonrisa demasiado grande como para alguien que no encontraba a un niño perdido, pero hey Draco no juzgaba. 

— Por supuesto Potter no aparece. — Murmuró Zack pareciendo un poco molestó, los tejones se habían dado cuenta de los problemas que atraía el salvador del mundo mágico, por lo que mantenerlo a 10 metros de Draco era una de sus prioridades este año. 

— ¿Donde lo perdieron? — Preguntó Draco y Ginny Se Tomo un segundo para responder ya que a diferencia de su hermano su compresión del lenguaje de señas no era tan bueno. 

— En la chimenea antes de llegar, creo que dijo mal el lugar. — Respondió la niña contenta al poder traducir por su cuenta lo que el mayor decía, felicitando se mentalmente. 

— ¡Ginny! — Llamo alguien detrás de ella y pronto vieron a todo el clan Weasley acercarse plus Harry quien al parecer fue encontrado, bien por el. — Por Merlín niña ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te vayas por tu cue—se detuvo al notar que su hija no estaba sola y enseguida la Madre sonrió de forma cariñosa — Oh Draco cariño, es bueno verte, quería darte mis felicitaciones por tus premios estoy segura que estuviste fantástico. 

— Gracias señora Weasley. — dijo de forma honesta, la mujer siempre fue agradable con él así que no tenía nada más que buenas intenciones con respecto a ella. — Estos son amigos Zacarías — Señaló al chico a su derecha — Y Anthony. — Indico a su izquierda. 

— Es un gusto. — Saludaron los nombrados. 

— el gusto es todo mío niños. — Sonrió la mujer mirando a su alrededor — ¿Y sus padres? 

— Están en una de las tiendas que al parecer estaba llena así que nos dejaron esperando aquí. — Indico Anthony. 

— ¡Dragoncito! — Anunciaron Fred y George quienes no dudaron en levantarlo del suelo. — Hace tanto tiempo que no te vemos. 

— Haz crecido tanto 

— No la verdad, pero ese es el espíritu. 

— ¿Listo para el nuevo año? 

— ¿Cómo eran los chocolates en Francia? 

— ¿Probaste algo de vino? — Le llovieron con preguntas y Draco no estaba seguro de a quien mirar o responder. 

— hey, bajen lo, están mareando lo — Intercedió Ron tomando a uno de sus hermanos del brazo y estos le miraron para luego ver al rubio que asintió de acuerdo con lo recién dicho. 

— Lo siento Dragoncito. — Se disculpó Fred dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado. 

— Nos emocionamos un poco — Añadió George. 

— Está bien, y si crecí. — Respondió haciendo un puchero, creció tres centímetros lo que era mucho ¿Cierto? 

— Seguro amiguito. — Contesto algo condescendiente uno de los gemelos pero Draco lo dejo pasar por qué le dieron la razón y el tomaba lo que podía. 

— Hola. — Saludo Harry una vez estuvo cerca de él y vaya que este niño era tímido, incluso después de pasar unas buenas dos semanas juntos aún parecía temeroso de Draco, y el pequeño Malfoy se ha visto en el espejo esta mañana por lo que estaba seguro que estaba lejos de parecer alguien peligroso.

— Buenos días Harry. — Contesto viendo a su padre llegar con el resto de los padres y sonrió, si terminaban pronto con las compras podría volver más rápido con su amado piano. 

Oh y también está su misión. 

.

Cómo era de esperarse la librería estaba llena debido a que Lockhart estaba firmando autógrafos para sus —ilusos — fans pero Draco nuevamente no juzgaba si preferían algo de fantasía escrito por un megalomaníaco era cosa suya, cada uno con lo suyo como decía el dicho. 

Gracias a los te y pociones para la memoria Draco recordaba está escena, así que en cuanto noto que Lockhart vio a Harry el joven Tejón se mantuvo cerca de su amigo, dadas las circunstancias actuales dudaba que su Padre comenzará a pelar con el señor Weasley lo que significaba que Harry era su mejor opción para acercarse al escritor. 

— Oh pero si tenemos a dos estrellas entre nosotros, además de mi por supuesto. — Oh ese diálogo era nuevo. 

El mayor se hizo paso entre los fans directo a donde estaban el junto a Harry ambos viéndole ligeramente escépticos. 

— Tenemos hoy entre nosotros al famoso Harry Potter y la estrella de los periódicos del momento, nuestro propio prodigio musical el joven Draco Malfoy. — Dijo pasando sus manos a los hombros de los niños para guiarlos al frente donde estaba el camarógrafo y sus cosas ¡Bingo! — Por supuesto tenemos que sacarnos una foto para los fans. — Murmuró el mayor sonriendo ante la cámara y Draco "accidentalmente" le dio un codazo a la pila de libros a su lado. 

— Oh lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención. — Murmuró Draco haciendo un puchero pareciendo sinceramente culpable. 

— Está bien querido, los errores pasan, no hay problema — Sonrió el mayor levantando los libros con ayuda de Harry y algunos voluntarios y Draco uso esa pequeña ventana para meter cierta libreta negra entre las cosas del profesor. 

— Aquí tiene. — Añadió Draco entregando el último libro, y para cualquiera que le hubiera estado mirando parecía que tan solo se agachó para tomar el libro y nada más. 

— ¡Oh ya se! ¡Les daré una copia de todos mis libros a ustedes! ¡Gratis! ¿Que tal eso para un titular? — Preguntó el escritor a los reporteros que enseguida respondieron a sus palabras.

Por su parte Draco tan solo jugo su parte hasta que pudo salir junto con Harry. 

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Zacarías luego de ver todo el intercambio. 

— Tengo libros gratis. — Contesto como si eso debería responder a su pregunta. 

— Libros basura, pero seguro. — Corrigió Anthony pero ni eso podía quitarle su buen humor.

Completo su misión y ahora podía ir a tocar el piano y dejar de preocuparse por tener a un narcisista dentro de su cabeza — además de si mismo claro —, Draco amaba cuando las cosas iban como quería.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reflexiona sobre su vida anterior y decisiones, finalmente comienza el segundo año

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: quería en este capítulo reflejar un poco más como Draco se sentía con todo dando también a conocer más de su pasado, por si algunos aún no se dan cuenta de lo que Draco tuvo que hacer en su vida pasada y lo cual lo hace más moralmente gris. 

Draco miro por la ventana de su cabina en el expreso a Hogwarts, en un principio pensó en sentarse junto con sus compañeros o con Cédric pero por alguna razón se encontró así mismo sentándose en una de las cabinas vacías evitando a sus conocidos.

Este año a diferencia del anterior en que improviso la mayoría del tiempo, tenía un plan, y una parte de su cabeza _— que sonaba extrañamente como su Papá_ — le decía que debía sentir culpa, pero no estaba segura del porque. 

¿Por condenar a su profesor a una muy segura muerte? 

¿Revivir a un genocida y probablemente liberar un monstruo en la escuela? 

¿Engañar a dicho genocida para obtener sus propios objetivos?

Esto le recordaba el tiempo durante el cual su abuela se enfermo, sabía que en teoría debería sentir culpa, tristeza o incluso satisfacción — _Dios sabía que la mujer merecía todo lo que recibió después de él infierno al que sometio su vida entera_ — pero en su lugar había nada.

No nada como cuando no experimentas ninguna emoción en particular, sino nada, como en un vacío en el que sus pensamientos y emociones desaparecían sin aviso de ser encontrados de nuevo. 

El vacío reemplazo el miedo y soledad que sintió la mayoría de su vida hasta la fecha, a la incertidumbre sobre su futuro, la resignación de que ese era su destino y lo merecía — _A pesar de que no entendía bien el porqué ¿Acaso estar viva era algo tan malo? —_

La nada era raramente cómoda y a la vez extraña. 

Aquello le hizo cuestionarse varias veces si era una clase de psicópata y su abuela tuvo la razón todo el tiempo y si era de hecho un monstruo, una aberración.

_Un fenómeno_. 

Oh si tan solo su abuela pudiera ver en qué se convirtió. 

Un suave hormigueo debajo de su piel la saco de sus pensamientos, y noto que el aire era más pesado, cargado con magia, desde el accidente en el armario cada vez que pensaba en su abuela, en su infancia pasada esa sensación se levantaba en su interior como un animal — _Un depredador —_ al acecho. 

No era desagradable si debía ser honesta, de hecho la consideraba algo placentera — _Le daba seguridad, **poder** — _

— Está bien. — Murmuró asegurandose a si mismo o a lo que residía en su sombra cuando prestaba la atención correcta. 

Dejo los pensamientos de un pasado que estaba escrito en piedra y en su lugar se concentró en el futuro que estaba haciendo con su propia mano, en su amistad con Cédric y como si Draco tenía algo que decir al respecto duraría 110 años como Sodoma y Gomorra, el aire se volvió más suave y ligero, volviendo a como solía ser. 

Y Draco no debía olvidar, cada paso que daba tenía un propósito superior, ya no era su propia sobrevivencia la que estaba en la línea, de aquí en más no podía dudar, ni dejarse llevar por cosas tan mundanas como la culpa. 

Ahora tenía una misión, una familia a la que proteger, y Draco sé llenaría las manos con sangre si era lo que tomaba para mantenerle a salvó. 

El rojo siempre le quedó bien de todas formas. 

.

— ¿Emocionado por nuestro segundo año? — Preguntó Justin a su lado y Draco sonrió suavemente. 

— Solo un poco. — contesto usando su voz porque era una ocasión especial. 

Sus amigos tan solo comenzaron a conversar sobre sus veranos y las clases, mientras Draco veía el castillo.

Este sería un año interesante. 

.

— Draco. — Alguien le llamo y reconoció la voz de Hermione por lo que se giró en su lugar. — ¿Has visto a Harry y Ron? Los busque en el tren pero no los pude encontrar. 

— Me vine solo. — Contesto de forma sincera elevando una ceja, sabía que había un evento antes del inicio del primer año, pero su hermano nunca le dio detalles, tan solo se quejó sobre una varita rota y un árbol asesinó. 

— Estoy algo preocupada por ellos. — Murmuró la niña pareciendo ansiosa. 

— De seguro solo están algo retrasados. — Sugirió Cédric que por supuesto estaba junto a Draco en cuanto llegaron al gran salón. 

— Juro que si nos hacen perder puntos el primer día los matare — Amenazó ahora con una mueca de irritación y Draco sé lo concedía, la niña tenía sus prioridades en línea. 

Cuando el auto volador apareció golpeando al sauce boxeador Draco casi tiene un aneurisma ahí mismo, al menos le sirvió de recordatorio de algo que había estado olvidando. 

Los niños eran pequeñas mierdas. 

.

— Son una desgracia para la especie humana. — Dijo Draco una vez que los profesores soltaron a los infractores y al menos tuvieron la decencia de parecer apenados al respecto. 

— Pensamos que era un buena idea en el momento. — Murmuró Ron como si eso debía excusar conducir un auto volador a la tierna edad de 12 años sin licencia, claramente la selección natural Darwiniana no aplicaba en su caso. 

— ¿En qué mundo eso es una buena idea? — Preguntó Justin y Dios bendiga su sentido común al menos no todos los niños en esta escuela estaban condenados. 

— Estábamos algo desesperados por perder el tren. — Argumentó Harry y Draco decidió que prefería su sueño de belleza a lidiar con la estupidez humana en su más puro estado. 

— Los estaré vigilando. — Dijo Zacarías por Draco porque si, ahora todos sus amigos sabían lenguaje de señas y las palabras del tejón fueron la clave para que todos los tejones vieran de forma acusativa a los leones antes de irse. 

Draco solo esperaba que con algo de suerte su primer día de clases estuviera libre de niños con cero sentido de autopreservacion, al menos por un par de horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer como siempre y les aviso que hice un especial en el cual el juego es de temática Yandere así que podrán verlo en una historia aparte!


	30. Chapter 29

Si Draco pensó antes de conocer al sujeto que era merecedor de ser usado como sacrificio en un ritual indoloro, ahora estaba convencido de que no dudaría en entregarlo para un ritual vodoo del tipo que llevaba corazones aún latiendo mucha sangre e interminables horas de agonizante dolor. 

Lokhard era un bufón que parecía más interesado en arreglar su cabello que en enseñarles algo que pudiera servirles para lo que fuera. 

Y usualmente Draco no hubiera dudado en demostrar su disgusto contra el mago de quinta, pero debido a que por sus propios intereses tenía que mantener un ojo sobre él y asegurarse de que no arruinara sus planes, Draco puso una sonrisa que imitó de su Papi, que prácticamente era " _Deberías disculparte con los árboles por usar su aire y espero que tengas una muerte dolorosa pero hasta entonces te necesito de mi lado, pero definitivamente te apuñalare por la espalda en cuanto tenga la oportunidad"_ algo largo, pero luego de verla en acción un par de veces, esa era la forma más adecuada de describírla. 

—¿Cómo se supone que sepa cuál es su color favorito? — Preguntó Justin haciendo una mueca mirando el papel en sus manos. 

— Por favor díganme que esto es una broma. — Golpeó su frente contra la mesa Anthony que para ser honestos lo estaba llevando mejor que sus compañeros águilas que parecían estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa o de una psicótica dependiendo de si su profesor decidía seguir con este teatro, y rayos, Lokhart a este paso no duraría hasta el final del semestre o la semana por la forma en que las águilas le veían. 

Por su parte Draco termino con el cuestionario que a pesar de lo ridículo que era pudo completarlo sin problemas — _Draco leyó sus libros solo para conocer mejor al hombre y cabe mencionar que sintió cierta satisfacción al verlos arder después._ — y se levantó para dejarlo en el escritorio del profesor. 

— ¡Oh señor Malfoy! Cómo era de esperar, adelantado al resto de su clase. — Sonrió el mayor y Draco devolvió su sonrisa. 

— Me alegro de poder cumplir con sus expectativas. — Respondió usando su voz sorprendiendo a los compañeros que lo conocían ya que Draco aunque hablaba más pocas veces usaba su voz con extraños preferiendo hacerse el sordo para evitar conversaciones aburridas. 

— Puedo ver tu interés en la clase, ¿Tal vez quieras ser mi pequeño ayudante? — ¡Draco no era pequeño! ¡Era promedio para su edad! Oh aquí iba a correr sangre, solo que no ahora... 

— Estaría encantado. — Contesto con falsa emoción y asombro en sus ojos, imaginarlo como algún compositor que respetará le ayudo un poco pero en cuanto levantó la cortina a la jaula llena con esas criaturas mágicas con alas, Draco pensó " _A la mierda lo mataré ahora"_

Para su suerte Zacarías y Wayne evitaron que cometiera homicidio en la sala de clase.

En comparación a esa clase nada podía ser peor. 

.

Después de una de las peores de sus clases Draco necesitaba algo que aliviara su rota alma y restaurara su fe en la humanidad que su inepto profesor logro fracturar un poco más. 

— ¿Dragoncito? — Preguntó Cedric alzando una ceja luego de que Draco prácticamente lo derribará con una abrazo sorpresa a mitad de los pasillos. 

— Me estoy recargando. — Contesto con su rostro enterrado en el chaleco de Cédric. 

— ¿De que exactamente? — Interrogó divertido acariciando el suave cabello del más joven que parecía relajarse más gracias al contacto. 

— De mi fe en la humanidad. — Respondió dejándose consentir. 

— Bueno, espera ¿Que? — Parpadeo ligeramente confundido viendo a los amigos de Draco confundidos. — Hey chicos ¿Que pas— fue callado cuando más bracitos se cerraron a su alrededor y pronto la mayoría de los tejones de segundo año estaban abrazando a Cédric e incluso algunas águilas también de segundo que lo conocían por medio de Draco se unieron también. — ¿Chicos?

Por que era bien sabido que cuando tu profesor que era un completo desastre como persona en todo aspecto habido y por haber te hacía perder todo tipo de esperanza en la especie humana ibas a recargar te de fe en los brazos del tejón más suave y bien parecido de la escuela. 

Ya que no existía nada mejor para aliviar al alma que era una cara y corazones bonitos. 

Cédric tal vez no entendía que estaba pasando pero eso no lo detuvo de intentar animar a todos los niños que parecían buscar consuelo en el, y demonios el chico era un tesoro para el mundo mágico o el mundo en general. 

.

Draco sabía que en teoría debía esperar a tener su primera clase con el profesor Newt antes de acercarse a este, quizás pretender buscar consejo, o algo por estilo, pero también sabía que Tom buscaría atacar en Halloween y que su primera víctima sería la encantadora señora Norris, por lo que Draco debía asegurarse de que antes de la fecha del trágico ataque la escuela estuviera libre de serpientes de 20 metros que podían matar tan solo con la vista ¿Y que rayos estaba mal con Salazar Slytherin? Es decir claramente tenías que estar mal de la cabeza para dejar tal animal en una escuela llena de niños, oh quizás el hombre realmente odiaba a los niños y el hacer una escuela era todo una trampa elaborada para reunir los como ganado y matarlos de forma más rápida y efectiva, tal vez fue el quien hizo al quiditch el deporte oficial de la escuela — _Tendría que revisar eso luego —_

Pero volviendo al tema, necesitaba al magizoolista para librarse de la culebra mala, y hacer su escuela un lugar más seguro y evitarse todo el drama del heredero que en su mera opinión le parecía demasiado, pero le concedía a Tom que después de pasarse años encerrado en un diario el probablemente tampoco estaría en sus cabales como para hacer un plan mas simple y discreto. 

Es decir si no hubiera metido al basilisco en todo esto junto con los mensajes con sangre de seguro se habría salido con la suya y nadie hubiera notado a la pobre Ginny o su falta de ella hasta que fuera muy tarde. 

Así que ahora Draco se estaba haciendo paso entre las oficinas de los profesores para dar con la que estaba buscando. 

Al encontrar la puerta que estaba buscando tocó la puerta suavemente escuchando algo caer, junto el sonido de algunos papeles y otros sonidos que no logro identificar pero que no parecían muy humanos. 

— H-Hola. — Saludo el profesor al abrirle la puerta y hey para alguien que debía estar en sus ¿70? ¿80? Lucia bastante bien, con apenas algunas canas en su cabello castaño. 

— ¿Alguna vez ha tratado con basiliscos profesor? — Fue directo a la yugular nunca siendo alguien que se anduviera con rodeos y la sorpresa en el rostro del mayor que pronto fue cambiada por emoción le dijo que este por ningún motivos era un mago normal y que quizás debió pensar mejor esto antes de venir a pedirle ayuda al sujeto que ahora poseía una mueca maniática.

¿Porque no podía tener profesores normales? 

Bueno, a menos de que soltara a la serpiente en la escuela mientras le prendía fuego, en sus cuentas aún seguía siendo mejor que Lokhart así que le daría el beneficio de la duda y si no... Otro nombre a su lista de profesores que de seguro no verían la llegada de un nuevo año escolar. 

Sin resentimientos ni malos sentimientos por supuesto, solo negocios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví después se mucho, me extrañaron? Aquí les dejo nuevo capítulos y los invito a leer mis otros proyectos! Saque un fic en inglés de Batman por si alguien le interesa


End file.
